Souless Eyes, Darkest Blood
by gekanna87
Summary: "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Pria berambut raven itu memegangi Sai yang tertembak. "Karena Ino ingin bersamamu. Aku minta maaf telah menculiknya dan mencoba membunuhmu. Sampaikan pada Inojin aku selalu menyayanginya. EPILOG is UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Violence, Bad language, OOC, Typo

A/N : Saya tahu seharusnya saya fokus melanjutkan dua fic yang sudah saya tulis tapi otak saya di penuhi hal lain. Jadilah saya iseng menulis yang ini.

 **Souless Eyes, Darkest Blood.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01**

 **.**

 **Captured**

Suasana Bandar Udara Narita begitu Ramai. Pesawat China Airlines baru saja mendarat. Seorang penumpang dengan pakaian serba hitam menuruni pesawat menenteng sebuah tas kerja yang juga berwarna hitam. Setelah dia mengambil bagasinya dia melangkah keluar _airport_.

Di pintu keluar dua pria berjas hitam telah menantinya. Melihat kehadirannya mereka membungkuk hormat

"Selamat datang di Jepang Tuan Ren. Semua sudah kami siapkan seperti yang Anda minta" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagus" balasnya singkat.

"Tuan mobilnya telah menunggu"

Sai membiarkan salah satu dari mereka membawakan kopernya. Dia berjalan dikawal oleh dua pria itu menuju mobil sedan yang terparkir tepat di depan pintu keluar terminal. Seorang Sopir membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Dia masuk dan duduk dengan tenang. Senang rasanya kembali ke jepang setelah belasan tahun di pengasingan. Kakeknya sangat cerdik. Mencium kejatuhannya pria tua itu mengirimkan Sai pada orang kepercayaannya di Cina dan memalsukan kematiannya. Dia terlalu muda untuk mengerti mengapa sang kakek menyerahkan dirinya untuk diasuh orang lain tapi ketika dia beranjak dewasa Sai paham Danzo hanya ingin menyelamatkannya.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah besar bergaya jepang. Tak ada yang berubah dari kediaman Shimura. Dia membelinya dua tahun yang lalu dari tangan seseorang pengusaha retail. Setelah semua tindakan kriminal dan korupsi Kakeknya ketahuan. Harta keluarga Shimura disita dan dibekukan. Aset-aset mereka dilelang. Beruntung mereka tidak menemukan harta yang di simpan kakeknya di luar negeri atas nama orang lain. Sai memanfaatkan warisan Danzo dengan baik dan membangun bisnisnya sendiri di Hong Kong

Sai mengontak semua rekanan serta anak buah Danzo dan mulai membangun jaringannya sendiri di Jepang begitu dia meninggalkan bangku kuliah. Semua dia awasi dari luar negeri sambil menunggu kesempatan untuk kembali dan kini dia telah kembali sebagai Sai luo Ren. Seorang pengusaha Cina berdarah Jepang. Dia punya satu agenda tersembunyi. Kedatangannya ke Jepang untuk membalas dendam.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang privat klub malam mewah di Ginza pria berambut merah menatap penari telanjang yang meliuk-liuk di atas meja. Dia menegak gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna amber dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Dia bosan dengan segala hiburan ini. Wanita, uang, pesta, narkoba semua sudah dia cicipi lebih dari cukup. Sebagian besar wilayah Tokyo sudah jatuh ke tangan kelompoknya dan malam ini seharusnya dia bertemu dengan pendatang baru yang dengan cepat mengakuisisi kelompok ryu. Gaara sedikit khawatir dengan pria yang di sebut Ren. Dia mendengar rumor pria itu memimpin kelompok mafia di Hong Kong. Apa yang pria asing itu inginkan dengan melakukan ekspansi di Jepang.

Sai dan tiga anak buahnya tiba di klub untuk bertemu Sabaku Gaara.

"Kalian tak di perkenankan membawa senjata" Ucap pria berbadan kekar yang menjaga pintu.

"Kami datang untuk bernegosiasi tidak ada senjata"

"Geledah mereka" perintah pria berbadan kekar itu pada rekan-rekannya.

Sai bersikap kooperatif dan membiarkan orang-orang dari kelompok Kaze memeriksanya. Sebelum Organisasi Ne yang di pimpin Danzo runtuh. Mereka adalah rival yang sering berebut wilayah kekuasaan. Tapi Kali ini dia tak akan membuat masalah dengan pemimpin generasi ke tiga mereka Sabaku Gaara.

Pria berambut hitam itu masuk dan menemukan Gaara duduk di sofa kulit hitam diapit dua wanita tanpa busana. Pria itu dengan santai meletakan tangganya di punggung para wanita pendampingnya.

Sai tak gentar ketika mata pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan menyelidik. "Jadi kau Sai luo Ren. Apa yang membawamu ke Tokyo? Apa berniat mencari gara-gara dengan kami?"

"Tidak, Aku hanya mau berbisnis di sini. Apa kau tertarik?"

"Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Obat terlarang. Aku bisa menyuplai kokain ke Tokyo"

"Benarkah? Apa kau bisa mengirimnya dengan aman? Rasanya tak mungkin menembus ketatnya penjagaan pihak berwenang"

Pria berwajah pucat itu tersenyum "Mudah bila kau bekerja sama dengan orang yang tepat. Kita selalu bisa menemukan celah"

"Duduk dan minumlah. Aku tertarik mendengar proposalmu. Bagaimana orang asing sepertimu dengan cepat membangun koneksi dengan aparat?"

"Karena aku buka orang baru di jepang tuan Sabaku. Bisa kita bicara empat mata?"

Gaara menuangkan minuman di gelas yang kosong dan menambahkan es. Dia menyodorkan gelas itu pada tamunya. "Kalian semua keluar"

Dengan patuh semua wanita dan anak buah Gaara dan Sai melangkah keluar pintu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga membutuhkan privasi seperti ini"

"Sabaku Gaara apa kau tak berminat menyingkirkan Uchiha? Bisnis akan berjalan lancar bila kita bisa bekerja sama dengan kepala polisi. Fugaku tak bisa disuap"

"Tentu saja. Semenjak Fugaku menjadi kepala polisi. Dia dengan gencar menyuarakan perang dengan Mafia. Dia telah berhasil menjatuhkan Danzo Shimura dan membubarkan Ne. Kami pun sangat berhati-hati sekarang"

"Aku berharap kau bisa membantuku menghancurkan Uchiha"

"Apa kau punya dendam pribadi dengan mereka?"

"Tentu saja karena aku cucu Danzo Shimura. Aku kembali ke jepang hanya untuk satu hal"

Gaara menyesap minumannya dan bersandar dengan santai di sofa "Menarik, apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku bila aku membantumu?"

"Aku tak berniat membangun kembali Ne dan bersaing denganmu. Kelompok ku bisa bergabung denganmu. Dengan begitu seluruh area Tokyo jadi milikmu. Aku cukup puas dengan bisnisku di Hongkong"

"Dengar aku tak mau begitu saja mempertaruhkan kelompokku untuk acara balas dendammu. Aku ingin kau membuktikan dirimu layak dibantu"

"Tak masalah bila kau segan membantuku. Aku akan melakukannya sendirian. Tapi kau tetap akan disambut untuk bergabung di tengah-tengah pesta"

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membantumu bila kau bisa menjamin kita akan sukses menghancurkan Uchiha dan satu hal lagi aku berminat mendistribusikan narkoba. Kurasa bisnis itu mendatangkan uang dengan cepat"

"Tentu saja, Kau pikir bagaimana aku menjadi kaya dengan cepat. aku akan mengirim 250kg Kokain. Kau bayar saat barangnya tiba"

"Deal. Tak ada ruginya buatku"

Sai dan Gaara berdiri berjabat tangan "Senang berbisnis denganmu" Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

.

.

Sai tengah duduk di ruang kerja. File dan foto-foto berserakan di atas meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berpelitur coklat tua. Semua objek foto itu sama. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan polisi berambut gelap. Selama setahun dia mengirim orang untuk memata-matai keluarga Uchiha dan sekarang saatnya untuk bergerak. Fugaku sangat menyayangi putra dan menantunya. Dia bisa mulai pekerjaannya dari situ. Dengan cermat Sai membersihkan pistolnya. Entah berapa nyawa yang melayang di tangannya dia tak pernah menghitung lagi. Baginya semua orang yang menghalangi langkahnya harus disingkirkan dan berbeda dengan kakeknya. Sai lebih suka turun tangan sendiri. Dia tak berbakat memainkan politik seperti Danzo tapi sikap dinginnya ditakuti dan melegenda. Dia pria tanpa kompromi dan basa-basi.

"Tuan Ren. Kami membawa yang kau minta"

Anak buahnya menyeret seorang pria berusia sekitar enam puluh tahunan dengan rambut yang sudah memutih dan wajah penuh kerutan. Pria itu gemetar dan ketakutan. Dengan kasar anak buah Sai memaksa orang tua itu berlutut tampak luka lebam bekas pukulan dan penganiayaan di wajahnya.

"Hanzo, Masih mengingatku?" pria berambut hitam itu berdiri. Dengan langkah layaknya seekor predator dia mendekati calon korbannya.

"Sai Shimura" Pria tua itu syok seolah melihat hantu "Bukankah kau sudah mati?" suaranya gemetar.

"Mau menjelaskan mengapa kau bebas berkeliaran sementara kakekku mati?"

"Maaf, Aku terpaksa" Pria itu menunduk terlalu takut untuk memandang mata cucu Danzo Shimura. Ia tak menyangka remaja pendiam yang dikenalnya menjadi seorang yang keji.

"Terpaksa? Hanzo kau mengkhianati kakekku untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau juga menikmati uang yang dihasilkan oleh Ne. Kau menjual informasi pada polisi. Kau tak punya loyalitas dan membelot dari organisasi" Sai menodongkan pistolnya pada orang tua itu. Jelas hukuman apa hukuman untuk seorang pengkhianat.

"Ampuni aju Sai. Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku"

Sai tak mengindahkan permohonan pria tua itu. Dia tak pernah merasa Iba "Pengecut. Kau tak pantas jadi tangan kanan Danzo" tanpa ragu ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Suara letusan senjata itu memekakkan telinga. Anak buah Sai berdiri di pinggir ruangan dengan diam menonton boss mereka membunuh musuhnya dengan darah dingin. Darah membanjiri lantai ruang kerja Sai dan pria itu tampak biasa saja meski telah mencabut nyawa seseorang.

"Buang mayat pria ini" perintahnya pada sang bawahan.

Tak lama muncul rekannya membawa sebuah karung. Mereka memasukkan tubuh yang tergolek mati itu ke dalamnya. Lalu menyeretnya keluar.

"Bakar mayatnya dan buang ke laut. Jangan sampai meninggalkan identitas apa pun" Pesan pria berambut hitam itu pada anak buahnya sebelum menutup pintu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Darah di lantai sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Sai tak pernah merasa bersalah membunuh seseorang karena menurutnya yang dia lakukan tadi adalah keadilan. Hanzo mengkhianati keluarganya dan pantas mati. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Fugaku Uchiha.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menatap kursi kosong di hadapannya. Wanita itu mendesah sambil mengisi kembali gelas wine-nya yang kosong. Dia duduk menikmati makan malamnya sendirian dan menyadari beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan rasa kasihan. Hidangan mewah yang jauh-jauh hari dia pesan terasa hambar di mulutnya. Mungkin seharusnya dia membatalkan reservasinya dan tidak datang ke restoran ini tapi apa daya Sasuke baru memberitahunya dia tak sempat datang ketika Ino sudah sampai disini.

Wanita itu merasa kecewa dia jauh-jauh hari sudah merencanakan untuk makan malam berdua di restoran terkenal ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka tapi seperti biasa Sasuke mendapat info mendadak bandar narkoba yang mereka cari-cari terlihat di Shibuya jadilah dia memimpin pengepungan. Bukan salah suaminya bila dia tak bisa muncul di sini dan seharusnya dia menjadi istri yang pengertian dengan bersikap maklum dengan tuntutan pekerjaan suaminya sebagai polisi tapi ia tak memungkiri kian hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke terasa makin semu. Pria itu sibuk mengejar karier dan kenaikan pangkat begitu pula dirinya. Saat-saat seperti ini kadang dia meragukan apa mereka berdua saling mencintai. Ino nyaris menitikkan air mata.

Pintu restoran terbuka. Suaminya muncul masih dengan mengenakan seragam polisinya. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan tampak terengah-engah. Sasuke melangkah ke dalam membawa seikat bunga casablanca Lily tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran pengunjung lainnya.

Ia menyerahkan bunga itu pada Ino dan mencium pipinya "Happy Aniversarry Nyonya Uchiha"

Senyum Ino melebar. Segala kekesalan dan pikiran negatifnya menguap melihat wajah suaminya

"Syukurlah kau masih disini. Begitu penjahatnya diamankan. Aku langsung kemari. Aku berhutang pada Naruto yang mau mengurus semuanya. Aku minta maaf Ino aku harap kau tidak kecewa"

"Tak apa Sasuke bukan salahmu kalau harus tiba-tiba bertugas. Mau segelas anggur?" Ino menuangkan isi botol ke gelas lainnya

Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya bersulang "Untuk istriku yang paling cantik dan pengertian"

Ino mengikuti suaminya "Untuk suamiku yang paling tampan dan teladan"

Kedua gelas itu beradu dan berdenting. Mereka saling menatap dan menahan senyum geli sambil mengecap anggur merah impor yang Ino pilih tadi

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk merayakan tiga tahun pernikahan kita?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Istrinya "Mungkin sudah saatnya kita memikirkan kehadiran seorang anak"

"Kau Yakin? Kita terlalu sibuk Sasuke"

"Ayolah Ino. Apa kau tak ingin menimang bayi? Sejujurnya ayah dan Ibuku sudah mendesak minta cucu"

"Aku mengerti. Tiap kali aku berjumpa orang tuaku juga mereka terus-menerus menanyakan cucu"

"Kalau begitu mungkin kita bisa mencobanya malam ini. Nyonya Uchiha" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sugestif.

Wajah Ino bersemu merah, "Oh tentu saja. Tak hanya malam ini Sasuke. Besok dan Besoknya lagi"

"Hum...Tenang saja Ino. Kita akan terus mencoba hingga mendapatkan hasil positif"

Wanita berambut pirang itu terkekeh. Ino merasa sangat bahagia dengan Sasuke. Siapa sangka ia menemukan cinta dalam pernikahan yang awalnya direncanakan oleh keluarga mereka. Di balik eksterior suaminya yang dingin Ino belajar menghargai dan mencintai dedikasi pria itu pada komitmen pernikahan mereka dan dia juga mengagumi etos kerja suaminya. Dia dan Sasuke sama-sama logis dan pragmatik. Mungkin mereka bukan pasangan yang romantis tapi pendekatan pragmatik mereka dalam urusan rumah tangga membuat semuanya berjalan lancar

Di antara para pengunjung restoran seseorang tampak mengamati interaksi sepasang suami istri itu. Dia tersenyum puas melihat pasangan itu bersikap hangat dan mesra. Merasa mendapatkan cukup informasi pria berkacamata itu berdiri mengamit lengan teman kencannya dan meninggalkan restoran.

.

.

Sai berjalan-jalan di sekitar gedung kejaksaan. Tempat wanita itu bekerja. Dia telah mempelajari Yamanaka Ino dengan saksama. Sai bahkan tahu merek pakaian dalam favorit wanita itu. Sai hanya menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk menculiknya. Dia tak mungkin langsung menangkap Sasuke. Salah satu cara untuk mendapatkan putra bungsu Fugaku itu hanya dengan memasang jebakan dengan menggunakan Ino sebagai umpannya.

Sai menunggu tak jauh dari gerbang utama gedung kejaksaan. Dia melihat mobil sedan biru tua yang dikendarai Ino meluncur di jalan. Sai segera menghubungi anak buahnya untuk menguntit Ino. Sai mengetahui Ino akan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya yang terletak di pinggir kota sepulang kerja dan kebetulan jalan di area itu cukup sepi. Mereka bisa melakukan aksinya di sana.

Ino berkendara dengan santai sambil menikmati lagu yang terdengar dari stereonya. Setiap hari jumat di makan malam di rumah keluarganya karena Sasuke juga mendapat tugas malam. Dia enggan makan sendirian. Rumah ayah Ino hanya berjarak satu jam dari kota dan bisa saja dia naik kereta tapi lebih praktis menyetir.

Ino berbelok memasuki jalan pintas yang sepi. Iseng dia menoleh pada spionnya dan merasa aneh melihat mobil van hitam yang berada di belakangnya ketika dia keluar kantor masih berada di sana. Wanita itu langsung cemas. Apa dia diikuti?. Ino kembali berbelok hendak kembali ke jalan utama dan mobil itu masih mengekorinya. Merasa panik Ino menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Mobilnya menderu melintasi jalanan sempit itu. Ino mencoba melepaskan diri tapi laju mobilnya berguncang-guncang dan tak stabil. Sejak dia meninggalkan gedung kejaksaan dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak normal dengan mobilnya. Ino masih mencoba memacu mobilnya dengan kencang meski semakin susah dikontrol akibat salah satu ban belakangnya kempes. Mobil itu pun terpelintir menabrak pembatas jalan ketika Ino melibas belokan tajam.

Air bag langsung mengembang mencegah Ino mengalami benturan yang fatal. Wanita itu masih syok tak sanggup bergerak. Sisi kiri mobilnya ringsek. Terdengar ketukan di jendela mobilnya Ino menoleh dan melihat seorang pria bertopeng membawa senjata "Keluar atau aku akan menembakmu"

Wanita pirang itu menelan ludahnya. Ia tak punya pilihan. Ino melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu. Pria bertopeng itu meraih lengannya dan menaikkannya ke dalam mobil van dengan paksa. Ino meringkuk di sudut mobil bersama tiga orang pria bertopeng bersenjata. Mobil itu tanpa jendela Ino tak punya petunjuk ke mana mereka membawanya pergi.

Entah berapa lama mereka berkendara. Akhirnya mobil van hitam yang membawanya berhenti. Sebelum mereka keluar salah seorang penculiknya mengikat tangan dan memasangkan penutup mata. Dengan kasar dia meraih lengan Ino dan praktis menyeret wanita itu entah ke mana. Sekilas Ino merasakan desiran angin beraroma garam. Dia dibawa ke tempat di dekat laut.

.

.

Sasuke pulang ke rumah menemukan apartemen mereka kosong. Tak biasanya Ino belum pulang dari rumah orang tuanya. Pria itu menatap jam dinding waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dia menggenggam erat ponselnya. Dari tadi ia mencoba menghubungi istrinya tapi tak di jawab. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menelepon mertuanya

"Hallo, Sasuke ada apa?" Suara Inoichi terdengar berat dan sedikit mengantuk

"Maaf aku terpaksa menelepon tengah malam begini. Apa Ino ada di situ?"

"Tidak. Ino tak datang hari ini. Apa apa Sasuke?" Ayah wanita itu terdengar panik

"Ino belum pulang. Aku mencoba menghubunginya tapi tak tersambung"

"Aku juga mencoba menghubungi Ino tadi sore dan dia tak mengangkat teleponnya. Apa mungkin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi"

"Pak Inoichi. Aku akan mencari Ino" Sasuke bergegas kembali ke kantornya.

Dia kantornya dia menemukan laporan sebuah mobil mengalami kecelakaan di rute menuju kediaman Yamanaka. Dia melihat foto dan plat nomor mobilnya. Itu mobil istrinya. Laporan menyebutkan ban belakang mobil kempes terpelintir dan menabrak pembatas jalan ketika melewati tikungan tajam. Tak ada laporan mengenai pengemudinya.

Wajah Sasuke menjadi gelap dan muram. Wanita itu tak pernah mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mungkin ada orang yang mengejarnya. Tas dan ponsel istrinya juga tak ada. Besar kemungkinan istrinya diculik tapi siapa. Pria itu memerintahkan untuk mengecek cctv yang ada di setiap persimpangan yang di lalui Ino. Mungkin dia akan menemukan petunjuk.

.

.

Sai turun dari mobilnya. Dengan santai dia berjalan memasuki sebuah gudang tua di pinggir pelabuhan. Angin laut mengembuskan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang. Anak buahnya berdiri dan membungkuk dengan hormat

"Boss, Kami mendapatkan wanita itu"

"Kerja Bagus. Jangan lupa untuk membawa mobil van itu ke Sapporo. Aku yakin polisi sedang menyelidiki mobil itu sekarang"

Sai berjongkok untuk memeriksa tawanannya yang meringkuk di lantai

"Yamanaka Ino"

Wanita itu terkesiap merasakan tangan yang kasar dan penuh kapalan meraih wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya wanita itu pada penculiknya.

"Suamimu" Jawabnya singkat.

Ino gemetar saat merasakan jari tangan pria itu dengan sengaja mengelus wajahnya "Mengapa kau mengincar Sasuke?"

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan alasannya padamu"

Suara pria itu dingin dan monoton. Membuat pusat saraf Ino mengirim sinyal rasa takut ke sekujur tubuhnya. Pria itu menariknya berdiri. Membimbingnya berjalan entah ke mana. Wanita itu mencoba menghitung langkahnya dua ratus tiga puluh dua langkah dan dia kembali mencium aroma garam. Pria itu membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Ino duduk di kursi belakang.

Wanita itu mendengar mesin mobil menyala dan mobil mulai bergerak. Penculiknya tak bicara sedikit pun.

"Sasuke akan mencariku. Kau tak akan bisa lolos darinya" ucap Ino marah tapi penculiknya tetap tidak bereaksi.

Ino kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Cacian dan makian sepanjang perjalanan tapi pria itu tak bereaksi. Akhirnya mobil berhenti. Pria itu menariknya turun dan menyumpalkan kain di mulutnya. Membuat Ino tak mampu bicara.

"Aku lelah mendengar omonganmu. Sebaiknya kau tak berisik dan membangunkan orang-orang"

Ino diseret begitu saja. Dengan tertatih-tatih Ino mencoba mengikuti langkah pria itu yang cepat dan panjang. Dia mengutuk _high_ _heels_ yang dia kenakan. Ino kembali menghitung jumlah langkahnya dan menyadari dia sedang menuruni tangga.

Sai membawa Ino ke dalam bunker tersembunyi di rumah keluarga Shimura. Bunker ini dibuat sebagai tempat persembunyian saat perang dunia ke dua tapi oleh kakeknya diubah menjadi sebuah sel bawah tanah. Sai tak bisa mengingat berapa kali dia menghabiskan waktu terkunci disini tiap kali kakeknya merasa dia melakukan kesalahan.

Sai melepaskan penutup mata dan penyumpal mulut wanita itu dan Ino akhirnya melihat sosok penculiknya. Dia memiliki kulit yang paling pucat dan mata paling kelam yang Ino pernah lihat. Wajahnya tajam dan absen dari emosi tapi bibir tipisnya menekuk dengan kesinisan tersendiri. Pria itu membuka ikatan tangannya. Ino merasa lega darah kembali mengalir dengan lancar ke pergelangan tangannya yang mulai membiru. Ino langsung bergerak membuat jarak di antara mereka. Ino sadar pria ini berbahaya.

"Kau siapa?" Ino menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Tak perlu tahu aku siapa. Mulai hari ini kau tinggal disini"

Ino mengedarkan padangan ke sel yang sempit ini. Tak ada apa-apa selain sebuah kasur tipis dan bilik berukuran 1x1 meter yang sepertinya merupakan toilet "Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Ino mencoba terdengar tidak putus asa. Dia yakin Sasuke akan menemukannya secepatnya.

"Karena kau menikah dengan pria itu" pria itu melangkah mendekatinya. Merasa terintimidasi Ino terus mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok

Dia memerangkap tubuh Ino. Memegang kedua tangan wanita itu di samping kepalanya "Dengar begitu aku menghabisi Uchiha. Aku akan menghabisimu juga" tatapan mata pria itu menghunjam Ino dengan sadis "tentu saja sebelumnya aku akan membiarkan anak buahku mencicipimu satu per satu"

Wanita berambut pirang itu gemetar ketakutan mendengar ancamannya dan Sai menyukainya. Dia mengunci pintu sel itu, "Selamat tidur Nyonya Uchiha" ucap pria itu dengan nada mencemooh. Meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian.

Begitu penculiknya pergi Ino melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparkannya dengan keras ke arah jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Dengan rasa kalut wanita itu memilih duduk meringkuk di atas kasur yang keras dan kotor. Dia merasa takut. Dorongan emosional membuatnya menangis "Sasuke" wanita itu membisikan nama suaminya di tengah-tengah isak tangis ketakutannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Souless Eyes, Darkest Blood.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02**

 **Tortured**

 **.**

 **.**

Kupandangi ruang kosong di antara jeruji-jeruji besi yang mengungkungku. Tidak ada apa pun di luar sana selain kegelapan. Otakku berpikir tak keruan mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini. Aku tak menghawatirkan diriku tapi Suamiku. Apa yang pria itu rencanakan untuk Sasuke? Andai aku tahu.

Merasa tak tenang aku berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang sel yang sempit ini. Badanku mulai kotor dan bau akibat keringat tapi pria sialan itu tak memberikan fasilitas untuk mandi. Hanya ada sebuah jamban di bilik kecil tak berpintu itu bahkan keran airnya pun tak menyala. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa jam aku diculik. Tubuhku sangat lelah tapi rasa terancam membuatku tak mampu memejamkan mata. Segudang pertanyaan melintas di kepala. Siapa yang menculikku?

Aku gemetar tiap kali mengingat rupa pria yang memenjarakanku. Mata pria itu mampu membuat tubuhku membeku. Tatapannya terasa menelanjangi. Seolah dia bisa membaca setiap kelemahan dan ketakutan yang aku sembunyikan untuk dieksploitasi. Aku yakin pria itu tak punya rasa simpati.

Penjara ini begitu dingin. Aku meringkuk dan mengetatkan blazer yang aku kenakan berharap mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Aku lelah dan kehabisan energi. Air mataku kembali tumpah memikirkan suamiku. Apa Sasuke sekarang sibuk mencariku. Apa ayah dan Ibuku panik? Saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap. Tanpa sadar aku menyerah pada rasa lelah dan jatuh tertidur di atas kasur yang keras.

Ketika aku terbangun seseorang telah meletakan makanan dalam sel. Makanannya sudah dingin dan aku sama sekali tak merasa lapar. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Jadi aku hanya diam menatap langit-langit dan berharap seseorang akan menemukanku di sini. Ketika aku sendirian pikiran-pikiran negatifku mulai mengacau dan membuat situasi makin tampak suram.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Pria itu berdiri di depan sel ku. Dia tak bicara hanya menatapku dari balik jeruji seolah aku adalah hewan dalam kerangkeng. Aku beranikan diriku menatap matanya. Barangkali aku bisa menemukan sesuatu tentang dirinya tapi aku tak menemukan apa pun. Mata pria itu begitu hampa. Semakin lama aku menatapnya semakin aku merasa terisap dalam lubang kosong tanpa dasar. Aku menelan ludah yang mulai menyumbat tenggorokanku. Aku berharap dia bicara tapi tidak. Dia berdiri dengan kaku mendiamkanku begitu saja.

"Lepaskan aku...tolong lepaskan aku" Aku tak mempercayai mulutku sendiri memohon, mengiba. Aku berharap pria itu akan tergerak tapi dia hanya melengkungkan sudut mulutnya. Dia masih tetap diam membisu meskipun aku memohon-mohon. Puas menatapku pria itu pergi begitu saja.

Pria itu mengunjungiku lagi dan lagi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kadang dia hanya meletakan makanan dan pergi. Kadang dia berdiri terpaku menatapku dalam diam. Meski aku terus menerus berteriak, menangis, memohon pria itu tetap pura-pura bisu dan tuli. Aku merasa kewarasanku perlahan-lahan tergerus dan tak lagi bisa berpikir rasional. Apa dia berusaha menghancurkanku? Aku merasa sudah lama sekali terkurung disini. Kulitku menghitam oleh daki dan rambut panjangku kusut. Kesenangan macam apa yang dia dapatkan dengan memperlakukanku seperti ini. Setiap detik yang berlalu semakin membuatku putus asa. Ke mana Sasuke?. Mengapa tak ada orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanku. Terkadang aku melampiaskan kemarahan dan rasa frustrasiku dengan memukul dinding. Terkadang aku menangis meraung-raung. Aku rela melakukan apa pun untuk bisa keluar dari sini. Aku pernah membaca isolasi mampu membuat orang gila dan ternyata memang benar. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi membedakan realitas dan khayalan.

Akhirnya suatu hari pria itu masuk ke dalam sel. Aku tak lagi mencoba berkomunikasi. Aku mengabaikan penculikku seperti dia mengabaikanku. Tiba-tiba saja dia berjongkok di depanku dan bicara Suaranya yang berat dan dalam menggema di telingaku yang sudah berhari-hari tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Apa kau mau keluar dari neraka ini Ino?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Terlalu lelah untuk bicara. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari ruang berdinding batu. Yang lembab dan dingin ini.

"Apa kau akan menuruti perintahku, Bila kau bersikap patuh aku bisa membuatmu lebih nyaman"

Pilihan apa yang aku punya?. Dia menyekapku di sini dan hanya memberiku makan agar aku tetap hidup dan sengaja menyiksaku perlahan-lahan agar aku jadi tidak waras. Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

Tangannya mencengkeram rahangku dengan keras. Aku mengernyit dengan tekanan yang aku rasakan. Dia kasar dan memaksa.

"Katakan dengan jelas. Apa kau akan mematuhiku?"

"Iya" Ucapku terbata dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Tampak puas. Dia menarikku berdiri. Dari saku celananya dia mengeluarkan secarik kain hitam dan meningkatnya di belakang kepalaku. Aku tak bisa melihat. Lagi-lagi dia membimbingku berjalan entah ke mana. Kali ini dia tak menyeret-nyeretku dengan kasar seperti saat pertama dia menculikku. Aku tak lagi menghitung langkah kakiku. Hanya menuruti ke mana lelaki ini membimbingku.

Langkahnya berhenti dan dia membuka penutup mataku. Aku berada dalam sebuah ruang kosong. Tak ada apa-apa di sana hanya dinding bercat putih dan sebuah kamera video terpasang di atas tripod. Penculik itu mengiring diriku untuk berdiri di depan kamera kemudian seorang pria bertopeng masuk dan menodongkan pistol di pelipisku.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada suamimu?" pria berkulit pucat itu berdiri di depan handy cam dan mulai merekam.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Merasa malu dan sedih. Merasa marah, kesal takut dan tak berdaya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan apa yang telah menimpaku. Pria ini memenjarakanku dan tak peduli bila aku gila dan membusuk di sana. Aku merindukan Sasuke. Mengapa dia tak datang-datang. Selama aku sendirian aku menyiksa diriku dengan membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi dengan Sasuke.

Aku terisak "Sasuke" Suaraku tak lagi terdengar seperti dulu. Aku bahkan tak lagi merasa menjadi Ino Yamanaka " Selamatkan aku, please" Aku melanjutkan pesanku. Suamiku mungkin akan sangat khawatir melihatku seperti ini.

"Bagus Ino, Mari kita lihat apa suamimu rela berkorban untukmu"

Anak buahnya memegangi lenganku. Padahal aku berniat untuk memukul keparat itu meski hanya sekali. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pria itu diam mengabaikanku lagi "Bawa wanita ini ke kamarku"

"Baik Boss"

Anak buahnya menyeretku ke sebuah kamar yang luas dan mewah. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Pria bertopeng itu membuka pintu mendorongku masuk dan menguncinya kembali. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dan sofa dindingnya di hiasi topeng Noh dan Oni. Juga terdapat Katana dan sepasang pedang Dao. Tak ada yang menentramkan di kamar ini. Apa pun tentang pria itu menyiratkan pribadi yang aneh.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Sengaja mengotori seprai putih berbahan mahal yang menutupi ranjang penculik yang tak membiarkanku menyentuh air sekian lama. Pintu terbuka dan pria itu datang.

"Kau tak lagi terlihat cantik, sayang sekali"

Aku beringsut mencoba menjauh darinya "Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Kau ingin merasa lebih nyaman kan?" Pria itu melepaskan sarung tangan hitamnya. Penculikku sepertinya menyukai warna hitam karena dia selalu berpakaian serba gelap dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

Aku tetap diam di posisiku. Sementara pria itu membuka laci meja dan mengambil borgol.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku pada sang penculik.

"Hanya sekedar tindakan pencegahan. Siapa tahu kau berbuat bodoh. Terlalu banyak benda berbahaya di kamar ini" Dia menatap pada sebilah pedang di dinding "Aku membutuhkanmu hidup. Sampai suamimu datang padaku"

Dengan suara Klik borgol membelenggu tanganku. Lalu dia menggiringku ke kamar mandi dan mengisi bath tube dengan air hangat. Mataku membulat besar

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan memandikanmu. Apa kau berharap aku membiarkan wanita kotor tidur di ranjangku?"

"Tidak...tidak. Aku tak sudi tidur denganmu"

"Kau tak punya banyak pilihan Ino. Apa kau memilih penjara itu lagi. Atau bersama para anak buahku? Aku tak berani menjamin kau tidak akan disentuh dan digilir oleh mereka"

Punggungku menyentuh dinding tanpa ada jalan keluar. Aku berupaya untuk memukulnya dengan tanganku yang di borgol tapi tentu saja dengan mudah dia mengelak. Aku merasa dia akan memukulku balik tapi tidak. Dia hanya menggenggam tanganku "Aku tak ingin memukul wanita. Tapi kalau kau tak mau menurut aku terpaksa harus memberimu satu atau dua pelajaran. Dengar kau harus mandi dan tak ada pelayan wanita di sini"

"Biarkan aku mandi sendiri"

"Tidak, Aku tak mau risiko. Jadi bekerja samalah"

Aku diam saja dan pasrah ketika jari-jarinya membuka kancing _blouse_ ku yang kotor satu per satu. Dia menelanjangiku tapi wajahnya tetap stoic dan tak terlihat tertarik. Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkanku di bak yang penuh air panas.

Dia keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan sebuah gunting "Rambutmu sangat Indah Ino, tapi sayang kurang praktis untuk situasi seperti ini"

Tanpa basa-basi dia memotongnya hingga sebatas leher. Aku menangis tapi dia benar rambutku sudah menjadi terlalu kusut untuk bisa di selamatkan. Aku selalu merawat rambutku dengan baik dan Sasuke sangat menyukainya melihat onggokan surai pirang di lantai membuatku sedih. Dia menyabuni dan menggosok tiap jengkal tubuhku hingga bersih dan juga mencuci rambutku. Semuanya begitu efisien tanpa ada gerakan yang tak perlu

Selesai mengeringkan tubuhku. Sang penculik kembali membawaku ke kamar. Dia melepas borgolku dan menyerahkan pakaian. Aku melihat rantai panjang yang tadinya tak ada terkait di salah satu kaki tempat tidur.

"Pakai bajumu" perintah pria itu.

Aku menurut dia memberikan aku gaun tidur sutra berwarna lavender. Hem gaun itu berakhir di atas lutut dan pria sial ini bahkan tak memberiku pakaian dalam. Dia berlutut dan menggembok kaki kananku dengan rantai yang panjangnya tiga meter.

"Sekarang kau bisa bergerak, meskipun terbatas"

"Bagaimana bila aku mau pipis?"

Dia menunjuk ke bawah kolong tempat tidur "Ada pispot di sana. Jangan coba-coba kabur" dia memperingatkan. Kemudian pria itu pergi lagi. Aku merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk. Terpikir olehku apa dia akan memperkosaku. Dia bisa saja melakukannya tapi selama aku di kurung dalam sel tak sekalipun pria itu menggunakan kekerasan fisik. Sepertinya penculikku menyukai _mind game._

 _._

 _._

Sai kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dia telah menyuruh seseorang mengirimkan video itu pada Sasuke Uchiha. Paling tidak polisi akan butuh waktu untuk melacak siapa yang mengirim dan mereka tak akan menemukan petunjuk sedikit pun. Sai bekerja dengan sangat hati-hati dia tak meninggalkan jejak. Bahkan anak buahnya yang membantu menculik Ino telah dia bunuh semua. Dia tak bisa mengambil risiko orang-orangnya tertangkap dan membeberkan hal ini pada polisi. Semua orang yang melihat keberadaan wanita itu di rumahnya telah mati. Saksi dan bukti telah lenyap. Sasuke Uchiha hanya akan menemukan istrinya bila Sai memberikan petunjuk tapi saat ini dia belum ingin. Biarkan saja polisi itu khawatir lebih lama.

Ponselnya berdering dia mengangkatnya "Halo"

"Ren, Bagaimana dengan pengirimannya?"

"Lancar, Dua hari lagi kau akan melihat barangnya. Ada yang lain Gaara?"

"Aku melihat di berita menantu Fugaku Uchiha menghilang. Apa itu pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak, Aku tak tahu menahu. Lagi pula sejak kapan ketua organisasi Kaze ikut campur kehidupan orang lain. Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut soal niatku untuk menghancurkan Uchiha"

"Baiklah-baiklah, Aku menemukan _drugs_ baru. Apa kau berminat mengujinya? Aku sudah mencobanya pada gadis-gadisku dan pelanggan menyukainya"

"Obat perangsang?" Tanya Sai

"Ya, Cukup banyak peminatnya"

"Bisa kau berikan aku sampelnya?"

"Tentu saja Ren, No problems"

Sai mengakhiri percakapannya. Sekarang dia mengurung wanita itu di kamarnya. Mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Yamanaka Ino merasa lebih tersiksa. Fugaku Uchiha harus melihat menantunya membayar kesalahannya.

.

.

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya. Melihat istrinya ketakutan di todong sebuah pistol. Mungkin dia sudah mengulang-ulang video itu ratusan kali. Tak ada petunjuk di mana Ino disekap. Sudah lima hari Ino menghilang. Mereka menemukan mobil van yang menabrak Ino di tinggalkan begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Setelah di telusuri mobil itu adalah mobil curian. Polisi mencoba melacak pengirim email yang berisi video Ino. Mereka menemukan video itu di kirim dari luar negeri. Penculikan ini tak di lakukan oleh orang awam. Segala hal begitu detail dan terencana. Pelakunya memiliki sumber daya besar. Apa mungkin organisasi dengan cukup banyak uang mendalangi semua ini tapi mengapa Ino yang menjadi target?

Lingkaran hitam menghiasi mata pria tampan itu. Sudah berhari-hari dia tak tidur. Rekannya yang berambut pirang datang dengan membawa secangkir kopi. "Sasuke pulang dan beristirahatlah kau juga bakal ambruk kalau begini"

"Tak bisa Naruto. Aku harus menemukan Ino. Apa kau tak melihat video yang mereka kirim? Aku takut mereka menyiksanya"

"Apa yang penculiknya inginkan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Mereka belum membuat permintaan apa-apa" Jawab pria berambut _raven_ itu frustrasi.

"Sasuke seluruh departemen telah dilibatkan untuk mencari Ino. Jadi pulanglah dan beristirahat. Aku dan Sakura akan menanganinya" Desak Naruto. Semenjak Ino menghilang Sasuke tak lagi pulang ke rumah. Pria itu sibuk mencari informasi. Mencari jejak pelaku sampai lupa makan dan tak tidur. Yang paling parah Sasuke melupakan tugas-tugas polisi lainnya. Mereka punya banyak kasus lain yang harus di selesaikan tapi Sasuke tak mengerjakannya. Syukurnya atasan mereka Kakashi Hatake mengerti permasalahan ini dan membiarkan Sasuke fokus memimpin penyelidikan atas kasus penculikan istrinya.

Didesak seperti itu oleh Naruto. Sasuke akhirnya menyerah "Baiklah aku akan pulang. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu"

"Biar Sakura mengantarmu pulang. Sebentar lagi dia datang kau tampak terlalu lelah untuk menyetir" Naruto langsung menelepon Sakura yang entah berada di ruang yang mana "Oi Sakura kau di mana? Bukankah kau harus membawa berkas ke kantor kejaksaan?"

"Aku bersama pak boss, iya memang kenapa? Antarkan Sasuke pulang. Dia terlihat tak sehat"

"Ok. Tak masalah"

Wanita berambut pink itu menyetir dan Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Suasana suram terasa di antara mereka. "Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa Sasuke. Sampai saat ini kita tak menemukan petunjuk di mana Ino. Kita hanya bisa menunggu penculiknya mengontakmu lagi"

"Ini semua salahku Sakura. Aku tak bisa menjaga Ino dengan baik. Keluargaku pastinya punya banyak musuh karena ayah mengecewakan banyak orang dengan bersikap ketat dan taat aturan. Entah yang mana yang menculik Ino aku tak tahu. Penculikan ini benar-benar memukul keluarga kami"

"Kita pasti akan membebaskannya. Jangan menyalahkan diri Sasuke. Ino wanita yang kuat" Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sasuke tapi dia menyerah meraih perhatian pria itu. Apalagi ketika keluarga Yamanaka dan Uchiha mengumumkan pertunangan putra dan putrinya. Sakura langsung mengubur perasaannya untuk pria itu. Meski begitu Sakura peduli pada Sasuke dan menyakitkan melihat pria itu menderita seperti ini.

"Aku harap kita bisa menemukan Ino secepatnya"

.

.

Aku memejamkan mata menghitung detik-demi detik yang berlalu. Tubuhku berbaring di ranjang besar bertiang empat. Begitu aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku langsung terlonjak dan duduk. Penculikku muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Makanlah Ino" Dia meletakan nampan itu di meja. Kemudian duduk di sofa membaca mengabaikanku sepenuhnya.

Merasa lapar. Aku memutuskan untuk makan. Pria itu masih tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Penculikku merupakan enigma. Aku tak tahu apa motifnya menempatkanku di kamarnya. Ruangan ini kembali sunyi senyap. Aku telah menyelesaikan makanku dan si penculik masih sibuk membaca. Entah buku apa yang dia baca. Dia tampak serius. Penjahat ini sepertinya orang yang intelek.

Setelah makan aku kembali berguling di ranjang. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Tanpa sengaja mataku terus-menerus menatap satu-satunya manusia yang berinteraksi denganku selama penculikan ini dan pria itu juga tak banyak bicara. Bila tidak memikirkan dia sebagai penjahat yang membuatku menderita aku bisa secara objektif bilang kalau pria ini tampan. Setampan Sasuke tapi dia begitu dingin meskipun sampai saat ini dia belum menyakitiku. Aku merasa dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih sinis dari sekedar penyiksaan secara fisik.

Dia menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku bisa mendengar suara percikan air. Aku takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Pikiranku sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku tak ingin dijamah oleh orang yang bukan suamiku. Aku bersembunyi di balik _duvet_ saat mendengar langkah kakinya kembali.

"Kau pikir bersembunyi di balik selimut itu bisa menolongmu?" Dia menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi wajah dan tubuhku.

Penculikku berdiri di sisi ranjang dan membungkuk. Pertama kalinya aku memandangnya dari dekat. Rambut hitamnya masih basah membingkai wajah tirus dan tajam. Matanya gelap sangat gelap hingga aku tak dapat melihat apa pun di sana. Bibirnya tipisnya mengatup rapat. Dia selalu memasang ekspresi datar membuatku tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Dia melepas selimut yang menjadi perlindunganku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menatap tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang. Lengan, dada dan punggungnya di penuhi tato yang di dominasi warna hitam. Kulitnya yang putih dan pucat makin menonjolkan keindahan gambaran-gambaran yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Aku menjadi sangat yakin pria ini adalah Yakuza.

"Tidak ada, Aku hanya mau tidur" Pria itu membuka lemari dan meraih sebuah t-shirt. Dengan santai dia naik dan berbaring di sisi lain tempat tidur.

"Kau tidur di sini?"

Pria itu berguling menatapku heran "Ini kamarku, ini ranjangku. Bila kau tak suka silakan tidur di lantai. Rantai di kakimu cukup panjang untuk melakukannya"

Aku beringsut menjauh membuat jarak cukup lebar di antara kami. Aku masih menatapnya dengan curiga dan waspada. Penjahat sepertinya bisa melakukan apa saja.

"Kau menatapku seperti itu. Tenang saja aku tak akan menyentuhmu. Meski kau tampak begitu mengesankan aku tak suka memaksa wanita. Lebih menyenangkan membuat mereka menyerahkan dirinya"

Meski dia berkata begitu aku tetap tak bisa tenang. Pria itu berguling lagi berbaring memunggungiku lalu mematikan lampu kamar. Aku menghembuskan nafas yang dari tadi aku tahan dan mencoba untuk tidur di samping pria yang bukan Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Violence, Sexual explicit, Rape**

 **A/N: Makasih buat pembaca dan yang telah bersusah payah menuliskan review. Hope you'll gonna like it.**

 **Souless Eyes, Darkest Blood**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03**

 **No Escape**

.

.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya dan terbangun sendirian. Kamar tempat dia disekap tak memiliki jendela sehingga Ino harus kembali menyalakan lampu di agar mendapat penerangan yang cukup. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu berada di ruang yang sama dengannya. Sepertinya sang penculik tidur dengan singkat.

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut turun dari ranjang. Dia melangkah sepanjang rantai yang membelit kakinya mengizinkan. Ino memeriksa lemari barangkali dia menemukan petunjuk tentang pria yang menculiknya. Setelah beberapa saat menggeledah lemari tersebut Ino menyerah. Dia tak menemukan apa pun selain bukti pria itu hanya akan mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar. Tak tampak benda yang bersifat personal di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi kamar tidur pribadi pria itu.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa dan menemukan buku setengah terbuka tergeletak di sana. Ino kemudian mengambil dan membaca judulnya, The Prince karya Machiavelli. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca. Ino tak terkejut menemukan penculiknya tertarik pada Machiavellisme. Apa yang seorang Yakuza lakukan? Memerintah dengan rasa takut. Penculiknya memiliki karakteristik seorang psikopat yang tak memiliki empati dan nurani. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Ino membalik-balik halaman buku itu tanpa benar-benar membaca. Sang penculik memanfaatkan dirinya untuk menekan Sasuke dan Ino tahu Suaminya akan bertaruh nyawa demi menyelamatkannya, tapi itu lah yang diinginkan penculiknya. Mengiring Sasuke dalam jebakan. Bila Ino ingin menyelamatkan dirinya dia harus mencoba mempengaruhi sang penculik. Mungkin kah dia bisa memanipulasi penculiknya yang sedang memanfaatkannya? Tapi bagaimana?

Sang penculik datang membawakan Ino makanan. Ino menatap, menilai dan mempelajari musuhnya. Tak ada hal yang di dapat. Pria itu melindungi dirinya dengan saksama. Dia menutupi emosinya. Bersikap dan berbicara dengan minimal seolah tak ingin memberi petunjuk pria macam apa yang tersembunyi di balik topeng penjahat berdarah dingin.

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Mencoba mencari tahu pria seperti apa dirimu."

Pria itu melangkah mendekatinya dan menatap langsung iris _aqua-marine_ Ino yang melebar terkejut karena wajah pria itu terlalu dekat

"Beritahu aku apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya parau.

Tidak, Ino tak boleh merasa takut pada pria itu, Meskipun ia merasakan teror ketika nafas pria itu menyapu pipinya "Aku tak melihat apa pun selain monster."

"Kau benar, Aku adalah monster dalam semua mimpi burukmu. Takutlah padaku karena akulah yang akan menentukan nasibmu dan suamimu"

Cara pria itu mengucapkan kata-katanya mengirim getar tak menyenangkan di sepanjang tulang belakangnya, tapi Ino tak ingin menunjukkan dirinya bisa di intimidasi dengan mudah.

"Sasuke tak akan jatuh pada jebakanmu" Ino percaya suaminya adalah pria paling logis dan pragmatik tak mungkin Sasuke akan mengambil keputusan salah yang bisa membuatnya masuk perangkap bajingan ini.

" _We shall see,_ Kau tak tahu apa yang cinta bisa lakukan"

Ino merasa lega ketika pria itu melangkah mundur dan kembali meninggalkannya sendirian. Wanita itu berteriak kesal. Penculiknya selalu satu langkah di atas dirinya. Tiap kata yang dia ucapkan mampu mempengaruhi kondisi mentalnya. Sejak kapan dia jadi begitu lemah. Dia seorang jaksa yang terbiasa bersilat lidah dan bersikap intimidatif pada tiap sidang pengadilan, tapi level pria itu jauh lebih tinggi. Hanya dengan menatapnya saja Ino bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat sinis tersembunyi di balik wajah pasifnya. Ino bersyukur sang penculik mengeluarkannya dari penjara bawah tanah itu. Di sini dia bisa berpikir lebih baik meski situasinya tak banyak berbeda.

Sai menatap butiran pil dalam plastik di tangannya. Sudah saatnya membuat keluarga Uchiha lebih panik. Menunggu terlalu lama membuat risiko menjadi semakin lebih besar. Sebenarnya dia tergoda untuk membunuh wanita itu dan mengirimkan mayatnya pada Uchiha sebagai peringatan, tapi dia merasa wanita itu akan lebih berguna bila tetap hidup.

Dia menyimpan bungkusan itu dalam saku dan membawa kopernya ke mobil. Urusan dengan Gaara sudah beres. Barang sudah di serahkan dan uangnya juga sudah dia dapat. Sai telah membangun kerajaannya sendiri di tempat lain. Alangkah baiknya dia tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di jepang tapi dia tak bisa melupakan keluarga yang direnggut darinya. Bagi pria itu organisasi Ne adalah akar dari hidupnya. Para anggota senior bagaikan paman dan saudara yang selalu melindunginya dan Danzo, meski pria itu membesarkannya dengan keras dan kerap menghukumnya dengan cara Yakuza tak ada keraguan kakeknya menyayanginya. Dia hanya ingin Sai tumbuh jadi pemimpin kuat seperti dirinya. Pria itu merenggut, setelah sekian lama hidup dengan mengabaikan emosinya masih saja dia merasa sentimental dengan kenangan masa lalu. Sai memarkirkan mobilnya di kediaman Shimura.

Rumah ini adalah bukti dia masih menjadi seorang sentimental yang bodoh. Dia mati-matian mendapatkan rumah ini kembali hanya karena tempat ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dari masa lalunya. Keluarga Ren menerimanya dengan hangat tapi mereka tak pernah menjadi keluarga bagai Sai. Dia di kirim ke tempat asing yang bahasanya tak dia mengerti. Di sana dia hanya lah orang asing yang sering kali di perlakuan dengan rasa permusuhan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia mulai melakukan hal yang dia pintar lakukan membunuh, berbohong, berkhianat awalnya dia hanya berusaha untuk bertahan hidup di dunia hitam, tapi begitu dia melihat dari setiap nyawa yang dia habisi membuat dirinya menapak lebih tinggi, Ia memutuskan menjadi seperti Danzo.

Sai sadar dia bukan kakeknya. Danzo berhasil mendapatkan kesetiaan anak buahnya entah dengan cara apa, Sementara dia setiap hari harus khawatir dan menjaga pertahanannya agar tetap solid karena dia tak tahu siapa yang akan menikamnya. Mungkin dia terlalu paranoid tapi dia terbiasa melakukan banyak hal yang buruk dan memandang orang-orang sama dengan dirinya. Bila dia dengan mudah berubah pikiran dan berkhianat demi tujuan pribadinya tentu saja orang lain juga sanggup melakukannya. Selama ini kepemimpinannya bertahan karena dia berhasil menjadi orang yang paling ditakuti. Mereka mengikutinya bukan karena mereka percaya padanya melainkan karena takut.

Sai hidup tanpa pernah merasakan kepuasan. Tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang dia punya. Berapa banyak wanita yang dia tiduri. Dia pada akhirnya selalu merasa hampa. Barangkali dengan menghancurkan Uchiha kekosongan dalam hidupnya akan berakhir. Dendam yang terbalaskan akan membawa kepuasan dan ia berharap semoga perasaan itu bertahan selamanya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan makanan malam untuk sanderanya. Dia lebih memilih untuk mempersiapkan makanannya sendiri jika bisa karena ia tak pernah tahu bila orang lain mungkin berniat meracuninya. Sai tak ingin membuat risiko. Pria itu membuat nasi kare dan jus lemon. Dia menikmati hidangannya sendirian. Sai menyibukkan anak buahnya di tempat lain. Ia tak ingin siapa pun tahu kalau dia menawan dan menculik wanita dan menyekapnya di kamar tidurnya.

Jepang terasa membosankan baginya. Mungkin karena dia tak benar-benar merasa memiliki organisasi yang baru dia buat ini. Sebagian besar anggotanya adalah mantan anggota kelompok Ryu yang dia hancurkan dengan membunuh pemimpinnya. Tentunya mereka membenci dirinya tapi tak berani bergerak karena dia terlalu berbahaya. Ia ingin segera kembali ke Hongkong dan menyelesaikan urusan dengan Uchiha. Kemudian dia akan membiarkan Gaara mengambil alih dan mengurus orang-orangnya di sini.

Sai memulai rencananya. Dia memasukkan pil yang di berikan Gaara padanya dalam minuman Ino. Wanita itu tak akan tahu dia memberikannya obat terlarang. Dia meletakan nampan di atas meja seperti biasa dan duduk di sofa membaca, mengabaikan keberadaan wanita itu.

"Hei, Bolehkah aku mandi?"

Sai menoleh "Bisa saja, Dengan catatan tanganku akan meraba seluruh tubuhmu"

Ino langsung terdiam. Lebih baik dia tak mandi dari pada membiarkan pria itu memandikannya lagi. Perut Ino berbunyi dan dia makan kare yang diberikan pria itu tanpa curiga dan menghabiskan lemon jus yang merupakan favoritnya. Setelah makan Ino kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan pria itu tak bicara satu patah kata pun padanya. Tak ada yang aneh selama beberapa saat. Dia hampir jatuh tertidur saking sunyinya ruangan itu tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa aneh. Dia merasa panas mendadak. Ino memegang keningnya dia tak demam. Ototnya menegang dan nafasnya menjadi lebih cepat dia merasakan rasa tak nyaman di area pangkal pahanya.

Pria itu menghampirinya. Menatap wajah Ino yang mulai merona. Sepertinya obat yang Gaara berikan mulai bekerja. Pupil mata wanita itu melebar dengan nafsu dan ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Perlu kontrol yang sangat besar bagi Sai untuk tak tergoda menyentuh wanita cantik yang sedang terangsang di ranjangnya. Tidak, Dia tak akan menyentuh wanita itu. Dia hanya ingin sedikit menyiksanya.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku"

"Hm...Obat perangsang, kurasa suamimu akan menghargai bila aku mengirimkannya video istrinya sedang memuaskan diri"

"Aku tak akan melakukannya"

"Mari kita lihat" Sai duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, melakukan pengamatan dengan saksama. Ino masih bisa melawan pengaruh obatnya tapi tak lama lagi dia akan kalah.

Ino beringsut menjauh. Punggungnya menempel di kepala tempat tidur. Pikirannya kabur dan hanya terpusat pada rasa nyeri dan berkedut dari organ yang berada di antara kedua kakinya. Ino merapatkan pahanya. Mencoba menahan rasa tak nyaman yang tengah melanda dirinya. Tanpa sadar wanita itu telah meremas-remas payudaranya kemudian mengelus puting yang kian sensitif dan mengeras. Ino mengerang sensasinya menyenangkan.

Obat itu membuat Ino dikuasai nafsunya untuk bisa berpikir panjang. Semua indranya terfokus pada kebutuhannya yang semakin menuntut hingga membuatnya nyeri.

"Sentuhlah dirimu Ino, Kau akan merasa lebih nyaman"

Dengan ragu Ino menyelipkan telunjuknya di antara kakinya yang masih terlipat. Dia merasakan kewanitaannya basah dan licin. Libidonya meningkat dan dia tak lagi peduli ada seseorang di kamar itu yang menontonnya. Ino hanya ingin semua ini berakhir. Dia tak tahan dengan rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Wanita itu membuka lebar pahanya. Jari-jari tangannya yang lentik mengusap klitoris yang sensitif dengan gerakan melingkar dia melakukannya berkali-kali dengan mengubah tempo dan tekanan. Membuat rasa tak nyaman menjadi sebuah kenikmatan.

Sai diam di sana merekam semuanya dengan kamera ponselnya. Dia ingin menyentuh wanita itu tapi lebih baik tidak. dia seorang pembunuh bukan pemerkosa.

Gerakan Ino menjadi semakin panik, dia belingsatan di atas ranjang. Mencoba memuaskan dirinya tapi tak bisa. Ia butuh sesuatu yang besar dan panjang untuk memenuhi liang yang terus menerus berkedut membuat tubuhnya nyeri dan panas. Seseorang harus menolongnya. Dia tak tahan lagi. Ino menatap penculiknya memohon meminta bantuan untuk melepaskannya dari siksa ini. Tapi pria dengan wajah pucat itu hanya terdiam pasif.

Ino tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Dia tampak setengah sadar, menungging tanpa rasa malu. Mengekspos kemaluannya dan memasukkan jari-jarinya dalam liang yang dari tadi membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. 'Tak cukup, Ini tak cukup. Ino setengah mati ingin mencapai orgasme dan terbebas. _I need to be fucked_ '

Pikirannya hanya terbayang sang suami yang tampan dan berambut gelap "Oh please...kumohon...please" wanita itu mengerang dan mendesah. Sambil terus berusaha memuaskan dirinya.

Sai keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu. Ia tak tahan melihatnya tanpa jadi ikut bernafsu. Satu atau dua jam lagi efek obatnya akan hilang dan wanita itu akan jadi normal lagi. Paling tidak dia telah membuat mantu keluarga Uchiha terlihat menjadi wanita jalang yang menyedihkan. Dari balik pintu pun Sai masih bisa mendengar desah nikmat wanita itu.

Sai mengirimkan video itu pada Sasuke dan menulis pesan singkat

 **Sepertinya Istrimu menyukainya, She is Hot as fucked.**

Tangan Sasuke bergetar memegang ponsel di tangannya. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada istrinya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menunjukkan video ini pada rekan-rekannya terlalu privat. Dari sorot mata Ino sudah jelas istrinya direcoki obat-obatan. Sasuke menjadi panik. Ino sudah menghilang seminggu. Apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan padanya. Dengan geram Sasuke membalas email itu berharap sang pelaku mengatakan sesuatu.

 **Apa yang kau inginkan? Lepaskan istriku.**

Sai mempertimbangkan untuk segera mengeksekusi Sasuke Uchiha. Tak ada gunanya dia menyekap Ino terlalu lama

 **Dua hari lagi, Tengah malam. Datang sendiri ke gudang No.3 tak ada senjata atau polisi. Bila kau melanggarnya aku pastikan mayat istrimu menunggu di sana.**

Pria berambut _raven_ itu memijat hidungnya. Dia tahu ini hanya perangkap. Tapi dia tak bisa membiarkan Ino menunggu diselamatkan terlalu lama. Sasuke takut bila mereka menunggu meski istrinya masih hidup. Kondisi psikologisnya tak akan sama dan dia akan kehilangan istrinya.

Hatinya tersayat membayangkan penyiksaan macam apa yang telah Ino lalui. Apa istrinya di perkosa? Mungkin, Tapi dia tak melihat luka dan lebam di tubuh wanita itu. Dia akan menemukan dan menangkap orang yang melakukan ini pada Ino.

Naruto yang masih di kantor melihat perubahan raut muka temannya. Mengapa Sasuke terlihat begitu marah. Dia menghampiri pria dan menepuk bahunya. Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Kau Naruto, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kabar penyelidikan Ino?"

"Tak ada kemajuan." Jawabnya berbohong. Polisi tak perlu tahu. Sasuke tak ingin menempatkan Ino dalam posisi rawan. "Aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan pada Kakashi _senpai_ aku akan cuti satu minggu"

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan curiga. Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dengannya. Naruto kemudian mengabari Sakura untuk meminta beberapa orang intel mengawasi Sasuke.

.

.

Ino membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Apa yang dia lakukan? Wajahnya berlinang air mata. Mengapa ini terjadi pada dirinya. Tubuhnya hangat merona dan dia merasa sangat lelah. Akhirnya tubuhnya kembali normal. Pria bajingan itu beraninya memberi obat perangsang padanya. Tapi bersyukur Ino tak di apa-apa kan. Apa tujuannya melakukan ini. Malam itu penculiknya tak kembali ke kamar. Ino merasa lega sendirian.

Keesokannya pria itu datang membawa makanan dan Ino tak berani menyentuhnya. Dia takut pria itu kembali memasukkan obat ke dalam makannya. Ino diam saja dia bahkan tak menatap sang penculik. Wanita itu diam meringkuk menundukkan wajahnya.

Sai tak mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Dia pergi banyak urusan yang harus dia kerjakan. Besok malam Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi korbannya. Sai menyiapkan _boat_ di dermaga. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dia telah menyiapkan rute untuk melarikan diri. Dia tak bisa meremehkan Sasuke dia polisi terbaik.

Anak buahnya telah menyterilisasi area di dekat gudang dalam radius tiga kilometer. Bila mereka menemukan gerakan yang mencurigakan mereka akan memberitahu Sai. Sejauh ini persiapan tampak lancar. Pria itu menyibukkan dengan urusan bisnisnya sepanjang hari. Begitu malam tiba pria itu memasuki kamarnya dan melihat wanita itu terbaring lemah. Makanannya tadi pagi tak tersentuh. Bukan urusannya bila wanita itu tak mau makan.

"Besok kau akan bertemu suamimu"

Ino langsung duduk dan menatap pria itu tajam " Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Membunuhnya begitu aku melihatnya"

Ino melemparkan piring di meja ke arah pria itu. Dengan sigap dia menghindar. Piring itu pecah menghantam tembok. Dan makanannya tumpah di lantai "Kau biadab, Sasuke tak akan datang begitu saja. Dia akan membunuhmu atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku"

Sai tak terprovokasi. Dia berjalan langkah demi langkah menghadapi wanita berambut pirang yang sedang murka. Dia membuka rantai di kaki wanita itu menarik tangannya. Membuat wanita itu jatuh dari tempat tidur. "Biadab, Aku ajarkan kau apa artinya biadab" Dia mendesis di antara bibirnya.

Ino menjerit saat pria itu menjambak rambutnya dan menyeretnya paksa ke luar dari kamar itu. Akhirnya Ino melihat langit meski sesaat. Ino baru sadar mereka berada di rumah bergaya tradisional jepang. Mirip seperti kediaman orang tuanya. Pria itu terus menyeretnya menuju ke belakang rumah dia membuka sebuah pintu baja yang tersembunyi dibalik lantai kayu. Ino berjuang untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi genggamannya sangat kuat. Mereka menuruni tangga dan pria itu kembali melempar Ino ke dalam sel. Tak hanya itu. Sang penculik melucuti pakaian Ino. Mendorong wanita itu hingga pipinya menyentuh jeruji besi. Ino syok saat tangan dingin pria itu meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Sai sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino kemudian berbisik dengan rendah, "Kau tahu, Aku telah bermurah hati padamu. Sepertinya kau tak benar-benar mengerti kata biadab. Bagaimana bila kutunjukkan padamu?"

Sai meremas payudara wanita itu dengan keras hingga membuatnya mengernyit sakit. Lidahnya yang lembab dan basah menyusuri leher dan tengkuk tawanannya. Pria itu bisa merasakan tubuh Ino tegang, gemetar dan bulu kuduknya merinding. Diam-diam pria itu tersenyum. Dia menjepit Ino dengan tubuhnya. Sengaja membiarkan wanita itu merasakan teror.

Ino jijik dengan semua ini. Dia sangat membenci penculiknya. Ia merasa kotor membiarkan pria itu melayangkan tangan di atas tubuhnya sementara dia tak berdaya untuk melawan. Bila ia mampu ia ingin menghancurkan jari-jari pria itu dan menghentikan penghinaan ini. Lidah pria itu menyapu kulitnya dan Ino merinding. Bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Sasuke setelah bajingan ini mengotorinya. Dia terisak saat merasakan jari-jari pria itu menyelip dengan paksa di organ intimnya.

"Apa kau takut?, Aku bisa mengambil apa pun darimu dan kau tak bisa mengelak."

"Bunuh saja aku, Lebih baik mati daripada menjadi tawananmu"

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Aku lebih suka kau hidup dan menjadi peliharaanku." Ucapnya sambil meremas bokong sintal wanita berambut pirang itu.

Ino menangis saat merasakan jari-jari pria itu dalam dirinya. Dia tak ingin pria itu menyentuhnya seperti ini. Dia tak mau tapi dia tak berdaya. Penculiknya memang makhluk hina.

Merasa cukup menakuti wanita itu. Sai melepaskannya "Aku tak lagi berminat.", ujarnya dengan nada bosan.

Di antara kemarahan dan deraian air mata. Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap sang penculik dengan tatapan membunuh. Suaranya bergetar di selimuti kebencian yang tak terelakkan, "Kau akan membusuk di neraka"

Sai mengunci pintu sel tersebut, "Mungkin, tapi kau akan membusuk di penjara ini bila tak menurutiku."

Ino ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam ruang sel yang gelap dan lembab.

.

.

Sasuke menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat di atas kertas. Dia kemudian meletakan secarik kertas itu di kulkas dan menempelkannya dengan magnet. Mungkin saja dia tak akan pernah kembali karena dia tahu saat ini dia sedang berjalan pada seutas tali dan sedikit saja tergelincir dia akan mati. Tapi Sasuke lebih memilih mati ketika mencoba menyelamatkan istrinya daripada berdiam diri, perlahan-lahan termakan oleh penderitaan dan rasa bersalah. Dia telah menjadi suami yang gagal.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengambil pistol baretta nya dan menyimpannya di balik saku jas yang dia kenakan. Dia mengambil kunci mobil dan meninggalkan rumahnya menuju pelabuhan. Wajahnya pias tapi penuh determinasi dan dia tak sadar seseorang mengikutinya.

Sakura Haruno melihat mobil Sasuke meninggalkan rumah. Dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membuntuti dari belakang sambil memberikan laporan pada Naruto yang sedang berada di kantor, "Sasuke telah meninggalkan rumah."

Dari _reciever_ terdengar suara polisi blonde memberikan Sakura perintah, "Ikuti saja, Jaga jarak"

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu?" Wanita itu menyetir sambil mengamati mobil hitam yang di kendarai koleganya.

"Untuk apa tiba-tiba dia mengambil cuti saat keberadaan Ino belum ditemukan. Itu hanya berarti satu hal, Sasuke telah menemukan Ino"

"Masuk akal, Sasuke berbelok ke luar kota ke arah pelabuhan"

"Tetap ikuti dia, Bila terlihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan kontak aku segera. Aku akan menyiapkan _back up_ di area sekitar pelabuhan"

"Naruto, Apa Kakashi tau soal ini?"

"Tidak, Ini misi pribadi"

Wanita berambut pink itu menghela nafas. Dia setuju untuk ikut dalam rencana bodoh Naruto karena dia peduli pada Sasuke. Wanita itu melihat mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah gudang dan Sakura memilih untuk parkir di tempat yang cukup jauh dan aman untuk mengamati, "Sasuke masuk ke sebuah gudang"

"Diam di tempatmu Sakura. Lakukan pengamatan"

"Baiklah"

.

Sasuke menemukan gudang nomor 3, Dia membuka pintunya dengan suara berderit. Di dalam cukup gelap. Apa benar Ino ada di sini? Baru berjalan beberapa langkah Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya.

"Buang senjatamu!"

"Aku tak membawa senjata" Jawab polisi itu dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala. Memenuhi gudang tua itu dengan cahaya. Sasuke melihat dengan jelas lima orang berpakaian hitam dan mengenakan _balaclava_ seperti ninja mengawasinya. Salah seorang dari mereka menodongkan pistol laras panjang di punggungnya.

"Geledah dia!" perintah pria yang menodongnya dengan senjata.

Seorang dari mereka mendekat dan mulai memeriksa Sasuke. Dia menemukan pistol mungil yang pria itu sembunyikan dan mengambilnya. Merasa sudah beres, orang yang menggeledah Sasuke memberi isyarat pada temannya

"Jalan"

Mereka mengiring pria itu berjalan lebih jauh masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Di mana Ino?" Tanya pria itu mendesak.

Mereka membawanya ke sebuah ruangan berdebu penuh dengan drum-drum solar kosong. Ia melihat Ino duduk di kursi dengan tangan terikat. Rambutnya pendek berantakan seolah di potong asal-asalan. Wajahnya cekung dan pucat. Bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah. Tubuhnya hanya di tutupi T-shirt yang kebesaran.

"Sasuke, kau datang?"

"Aku datang Ino" Pria itu hendak melangkah menuju istrinya. Tapi salah seorang dari pasukan bertopeng itu memukul belakang lututnya. Membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Seorang pria berambut hitam muncul mengenakan topeng yang berbeda. Dia hanya menutupi wajah bagian atasnya saja dengan topeng silver metalik yang biasanya menjadi topeng pesta. Pistol Sasuke berada di tangannya. Instingnya mengatakan pria itu adalah bos mereka.

"Aku sudah di sini, Lepaskan Ino sekarang" Sasuke masih berlutut di lantai. Kepalanya di todong pistol laras panjang.

Pria bertopeng itu berjongkok. "Tak semudah itu kawan, Aku masih punya urusan denganmu, ayahmu dan keluargamu. Sayang sekali wanita tak beruntung ini menikahimu dia jadi terlibat"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Balas dendam, tapi aku akan menikmati menyiksamu lebih dahulu. Anak-anak hajar dia"

Lima orang itu dengan brutal menganiaya Sasuke yang tak bersenjata. Pria itu hanya bisa pasrah menerima tendangan dan pukulan sambil berusaha melindungi kepalanya.

Ino berteriak melihat suaminya dihajar di hadapannya," Lepaskan Sasuke, Hentikan...Tolong hentikan." Air matanya berlinang. Dia sudah menduga Ini akan terjadi. Ino menoleh pada penculiknya "Tolong hentikan semua ini. Biarkan Sasuke pergi dan aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau mau"

Sai menimbang permintaan Ino. Dia sedikit menyukai wanita itu, "Kau harus menyerahkan hidupmu di tanganku. Mungkin aku akan membebaskan Uchiha"

"Aku tak mau mendengar kata mungkin, Bebaskan dia dan aku akan mengikutimu"

.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk setirnya dengan tidak sabar. Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu Sasuke belum keluar juga. Ia mendapatkan firasat buruk. Sekali lagi dia menghubungi Naruto, "Hei, Sasuke belum muncul-muncul juga. Aku akan menyusulnya ke gudang"

"Jangan gegabah Sakura, Bantuan akan tiba lima menit lagi"

"Aku tak bisa menunggu" Wanita itu memutus kontak radio dengan sahabatnya dan mempersiapkan amunisi. Dia turun dari mobilnya dan memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa di area sekitarnya sebelum berlari menuju pintu gudang.

Gudang itu sepi tapi semua lampu menyala. Wanita berambut pink itu menyelinap di antara peti-peti kayu yang memenuhi gudang tersebut. Dia mendengar suara geram kesakitan dan tangisan dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Sakura menyiagakan pistolnya dan berjingkat mendekati ruang tersebut pintu. Wanita itu mengintip dan terkejut melihat Sasuke terkapar di lantai dan Ino terikat. Mereka di kelilingi enam orang bertopeng. Sakura mengetatkan rahangnya. Ia tak bisa menyerang dengan gegabah dan membahayakan Sasuke serta Ino. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Wanita berambut pink itu berjongkok bersembunyi di antara peti-peti mencoba mengontak Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke dan Ino di tangkap penculik. Lima orang bersenjata laras panjang dan seorang lagi membawa Baretta milik Sasuke"

"Mengerti, Jangan bergerak sendiri Sakura. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menjatuhkan komunikatornya, Di tengah-tengah kesunyian. Suara benda jatuh tentu saja jelas terdengar

"Sepertinya kita punya penyusup di sini. Kalian periksa di luar. Pastikan tikusnya mati"

Kelima orang itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah cedera parah untuk memeriksa di luar. Sekarang tinggal mereka bertiga.

"Lepaskan Ino, kau sudah mendapatkanku lepaskan dia" Sasuke dengan wajah lebam dan luka menatap pada si penculik dari lantai dia terbaring

"Kau harus belajar untuk tak mempercayai kata-kata seorang penjahat. Mungkin aku harus membiarkan kalian reuni sejenak sebelum aku membunuhnya" Sai melepaskan ikatan Ino dan wanita itu menghambur ke tempat suaminya.

"Sasuke kau bodoh" Ino menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Pria itu mencoba tersenyum meski bibirnya robek akibat di pukul.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu"

Ino menangis mencium tangan suaminya. Sai memperhatikan interaksi itu dengan tertarik. Cinta emosi membuat orang mengambil tindakan bodoh. Dia tak akan pernah mengerti mengapa mengorbankan diri sendiri demi orang lain. Lihat saja Sasuke Uchiha. Bila saja dia tak mencari-cari istrinya dia tak akan berakhir seperti itu. Sai tak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya punya kelemahan seperti itu. Terdengar suara tembakan dari luar sepertinya anak buahnya menemukan penyusup.

Sakura berlari dan bersembunyi menghindari peluru-peluru itu. Dia telah menembak satu orang tinggal empat lagi. Dia berusaha berlari keluar dari gudang itu. Tak ada yang dia dapat lakukan sendirian. Wanita itu sudah kian dekat dengan pintu keluar. Seorang pria bertopeng hitam berdiri di sana. Sebelum dia menembak Sakura. Wanita itu dengan sigap menembaknya tepat di jantung. Sakura sudah di luar gudang dan lega mendengar sirene polisi mendekat. Satu pasukan gabungan muncul dipimpin oleh Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu memerintahkan pengepungan gudang.

"Sakura kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ino dan Sasuke masih di dalam" ucapnya panik.

"Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka"

"Aku harap masih sempat"

Sai mendengar suara sirene, dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tapi dia sudah membuat persiapan melarikan diri. "Sepertinya teman-temanmu sudah tiba"

Sai menarik lengan Ino dengan paksa. Sementara Sasuke mencoba berdiri "Aku harus pergi dari sini, Maafkan aku Uchiha aku pinjam istrimu lagi"

Ino meronta mencoba melepaskan diri "Lepaskan aku bajingan, lepas"

Sai menyeret wanita itu ke pintu belakang. Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih mencoba mengikuti. Sepertinya suamimu keras kepala. Sai mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sasuke "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada suamimu Ino"

"Dor" Suara tembakan terdengar dan bagai sebuah gerakan _slow motion_ Ino melihat suaminya ambruk bersimbah darah.

"Sasu..ke"

Penculiknya terus menyeret Ino hingga tiba di dermaga. Dia mendorong wanita itu naik ke atas _speed boat_ yang tertambat di sana. Pria itu menyalakan mesin dan pergi. Di tengah-tengah laut dia melemparkan topeng dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Tak lama mereka tiba di teluk sempit dengan sedikit pasir dan batu. Ino membeku dan tak bicara. Pria itu memaksanya turun di pantai. Tubuhnya basah oleh air laut. Ino diseret melewati pasir dan karang. Kakinya yang tak bersepatu terluka. Tapi dia terlalu syok untuk peduli. Tiba di tempat landai. Sebuah mobil jeep sudah menanti. Sai mendudukkan Ino di samping kursi kemudi dan dia melaku dengan cepat melintasi jalan tanah.

Ino menemukan kembali suaranya, "Kau membunuh Sasuke"

"Mungkin dia mati, Mungkin tidak. Siapa yang tahu? Tapi kau ikut denganku"

Ino berkedip. Ia tak punya lagi air mata untuk ditumpahkan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : gak ada yang aneh-aneh di chapter ini.

A/N : Saya bahagia banget dengan review yang saya terima. Bahkan review kalian membuat saya mendapatkan Ide untuk mengembangkan ceritanya. Makasih banyak ya. Selamat membaca

 **Souless Eyes, Darkest Blood**

 **.**

 **Chapter 04**

 **Dead End.**

.

.

Butiran air hujan memerciki jendela. Suara gemuruh ombak dan guntur berpadu di tengah lautan dan langit yang sedang bergejolak. Ino menatap keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Di mata wanita itu semua terlihat suram dan kelabu. Badai di dalam hatinya tak akan pernah tenang. Emosi berkecamuk dan berputar-putar, memaksa untuk keluar tapi wanita itu memendamnya. Tak ada suara, isak tangis dan air mata. Dia hanya terdiam, membisu dan mematung. Semuanya tak lagi bermakna.

Ino bergulat dengan dukanya. Mencoba menyangkal dan lari dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Kehilangan suaminya membuat dirinya merasa seseorang telah mencabut jantung dari tubuhnya. Sasuke tewas di depannya tanpa Ino bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia mati karena dirinya. Mengapa Sasuke begitu bodoh. Apa dia tak tahu tanpa-nya Ino tak lagi punya alasan untuk hidup. Ino menanti-nanti kapan sang penculik akan mengeksekusinya.

Sai bersandar di daun pintu, Menatap Ino dengan khawatir. Sudah dua hari wanita itu tak bicara, tak makan dan minum hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan gairah untuk hidup. Seharusnya ia menghabisinya tetapi Sai tak menemukan kenikmatan membunuh orang yang ingin mati. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa dia membiarkan tawanannya menyita waktunya. Ino bahkan tak lagi berguna.

Pria itu menghembuskan nafas dan mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia kesal semua berjalan tak sesuai dengan rencana. Dua hari sudah dia memilih bersembunyi di rumah peristirahatannya. Sebuah Villa yang di bangun di atas tebing batu yang tak jauh dari lautan. Tempat ini cukup terisolir dari villa-villa mewah lainnya yang juga berdiri di area ini. Tak ada kabar tentang kematian Sasuke Uchiha di mana-mana. Apa polisi menutupinya? Atau tembakannya memang melenceng.

Sai tak bisa berlama-lama di Jepang. Dia harus segera kembali ke Hong Kong. Semuanya jadi berantakan di sana begitu dia pergi. Sai masih menatap Ino dan memikirkan apa yang dia kejar di sini. Tak ada yang tersisa untuknya selain kenangan masa lalu. Bukankah dia tak ingin menjadi pria sentimental yang bodoh?, Bila dia berpikir logis untuk apa dia membahayakan dirinya dengan mengejar dendam. Tentu semua itu tak ada untungnya karena jepang tak lagi arena bermain utamanya. Barangkali dia harus melupakan rencana balas dendamnya dan mencari tujuan hidup yang lebih bermakna, Tapi apa?. Kini dia juga punya masalah lain. Dia tak bisa membunuh Yamanaka Ino entah mengapa dia tak ingin membunuh wanita itu dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi membiarkan dia hidup dan melepaskannya juga bukan pilihan karena Ino tahu terlalu banyak. Ino akan jadi membahayakan.

Ino tak tahu sepasang mata gelap tengah mengamatinya, Dia telah mengubur kesadarannya di tempat yang aman. Jauh dari realitas hingga ia tak lagi memedulikan sekitarnya, Tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan rasa mual di perutnya. Dia merasa sakit dan lelah. Pandangannya berputar-putar dan perlahan menjadi buram sebelum akhirnya dia hanya melihat gelap.

Sai berlari memasuki kamar ketika melihat tubuh wanita itu mulai lunglai dan bergoyang dari kursinya. Beruntung dia tepat waktu menangkap tubuh Ino yang pingsan sebelum menyentuh lantai. Dia membopong dan membaringkan Ino di ranjang. Wajar ini terjadi, Sai menculiknya selama dua minggu. Wanita ini tak makan dengan layak, dia bahkan berhenti makan.

Harusnya dia tak merasa simpati, Dia tak mengenal perasaan itu. Tapi melihat wanita yang berbaring lemah, ringkih dan layu. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya. Ino yang dia tahu dari semua foto dan data yang dia kumpulkan sungguh berbeda dengan wanita yang kini hancur. Dia suka memandangi foto Yamanaka Ino. Dia selalu tampak gembira dan memiliki senyum secerah mentari dan Sai selalu bertanya mengapa wanita ini bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Sai tak pernah melihat wanita-wanita lain tersenyum dengan cara yang sama. Dia heran apa yang membuat Ino bahagia. Sementara Sai, dia sadar dirinya tak pernah tersenyum selain senyum palsu yang terpaksa dia berikan. Dia selalu membayangkan mungkin kah suatu hari dia bisa mencicipi sedikit kebahagiaan yang mampu membuat dirinya tersenyum seperti wanita itu. Mungkin tidak, Sai merasa tak punya modal untuk merasa bahagia.

Sai memanggil seorang dokter untuk memeriksa Ino. Dia berbohong dengan mengatakan Ino adalah istrinya yang sedang mengalami depresi dan _psychotic_ pasca kematian orang tuanya. Sang dokter tak banyak bertanya. Ia melakukan pemeriksaan dan memberitahu Sai Ino mengalami kelelahan dan malnutrisi. Pria tua itu juga mengambil sampel darah Ino untuk pengecekan lebih lanjut dan menyarankan Sai membawa Ino ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih baik, tapi pria berambut hitam itu menolak dengan alasan istrinya akan syok dan mengamuk. Dokter itu pergi dan berjanji akan mengirimkan hasil pemeriksaan lab besok.

Sai tak beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur. Dia cemas Ino belum bangun-bangun juga. Sai membenci dirinya sendiri yang bersikap lemah. Mengapa dia tak membunuhnya saja kemudian melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa. Dia malah duduk disini mencemaskan istri musuhnya.

Ino berkedip dan membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah pucat penculiknya. Langsung saja dia merasa ingin muntah. Pria yang dia tak tahu namanya memang makhluk hina dan menjijikkan wajar membuatnya mual-mual. Ino amat sangat membencinya. Pria itu dengan dingin menembak Sasuke yang tanpa senjata, cedera dan tak berdaya. Sungguh penculiknya tak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Ino meliriknya sedikit. Mengapa pria itu tampak lega?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sai bertanya dengan suara yang lembut.

Ino langsung membuang muka, Dia tak perlu perhatian pria ini karena dia lah penyebab semua malapetaka yang menimpanya.

Didiamkan oleh wanita pirang itu, Sai tak lagi mencoba bicara. Dia pergi ke dapur menyiapkan semangkuk kaldu hangat dan membawanya ke kamar Ino.

"Dokter bilang kau harus makan bila masih ingin hidup" Dia meletakan nampan itu di nakas yang terletak di sisi ranjang, Mengambil mangkuk dan sendok mencoba menyuapi Ino. Tapi wanita itu tak mau buka mulut. Sai menyerah. Dia meletakan kembali sup itu di nampan.

"Bila kau ingin mati ya sudah, Bagus untukku karena aku tak sanggup membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri"

Pria berambut hitam itu pun pergi dengan membanting pintu. Ino hanya menatap kosong pada dinding polos berwarna krem. Dia hanya memikirkan Sasuke.

Sai pergi ke ruang tamu menyibukkan diri dengan urusan-urusannya. Tangan kanannya Lin sudah mengiriminya pesan untuk segera kembali ke Hongkong. Kekacauan di sana tak lagi bisa di selesaikan tanpa dirinya dia harus pergi tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan pada wanita itu. Sepanjang hari itu Sai tak lagi menengok Ino. Bila wanita itu ingin mati dan membusuk di sana silakan saja. Dia tak peduli.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Sakura baru saja tiba di rumah sakit setelah dua hari terakhir melakukan penyelidikan intensif tentang kelompok bertopeng yang menyerang Sasuke. Kelima orang bertopeng itu tewas tertembak dan sang Boss berhasil meloloskan diri dari dermaga bersama Ino. Sakura tak menemukan bukti dan petunjuk. Mungkin bila Sasuke sadar penyelidikan ini bisa berkembang. Untuk sementara semuanya buntu.

Naruto bersandar di tembok, Mereka menutupi kasus ini dari media tak ada yang perlu tahu tragedi sedang menimpa keluarga Uchiha, "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Peluru menghancurkan tulang pinggulnya. Butuh beberapa kali operasi dan rehabilitasi yang panjang hingga Sasuke bisa berjalan kembali"

"Aku lega mendengar Sasuke selamat"

"Lalu bagaimana penyidikannya?"

"Buntu, Kita tak punya petunjuk sedikit pun"

"Tapi kita tahu pelaku secara spesifik mengincar Sasuke. Apa kau tahu seseorang yang tak suka pada Sasuke?"

" Terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Keluarga Uchiha cukup tak disukai banyak pihak, mulai dari politisi hingga kaum mafia. Setiap saat ada saja orang-orang yang ingin menggoyang Fugaku dari posisinya sebagai kepala kepolisian Jepang"

"Mungkin kita bisa memulai investigasi dari sana?"

"Itu mustahil Naruto, Atas dasar apa kita mendatangi dan menanyai mereka satu per satu. Mungkin bila Sasuke sadar kita akan mendengar sesuatu darinya"

"Barangkali, Kita jadi tak tahu nasib Ino sekarang"

.

.

Sai menuangkan Brendi ke gelas kristalnya. Hari masih siang dan ia membutuhkan alkohol untuk menenangkan diri. Tadi pagi dia menerima kabar dari sang dokter yang membuatnya cukup terkejut. Tentu dia harus menyampaikannya pada Ino. Ini membuatnya merasa amat buruk tanpa dia sadari dia telah menyiksa wanita hamil.

Dia menghabiskan isi gelasnya dalam beberapa teguk. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar di mana dia menyekap Ino.

Sai tak tahu apa Ino bisa mendengarkannya atau tidak karena dia bisa melihat wanita itu tak lagi terhubung dengan kesadarannya. Yang tersisa dari wanita itu hanya sebuah cangkang yang kosong.

"Ino aku harap kau bisa mendengarku. Dokter memberitahuku kau sedang hamil empat minggu. Semuanya sekarang terserah dirimu. Kau bisa mati bersama anak itu atau kau hidup untuk membesarkannya, tapi kau akan selamanya jadi tawananku karena tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu bebas dan membahayakan diriku"

Ino tertegun mendengar semua itu. Bayinya dan Sasuke. Ia ingat saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka Sasuke berkata menginginkan seorang anak. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Sasuke pasti tak akan memaafkannya bila Ino dengan sengaja membunuh calon buah hati mereka.

Ino meneteskan air mata. Sasuke tak benar-benar meninggalkannya. Dia sangat bersyukur kini ia menemukan sebuah alasan untuk tetap hidup. Anaknya. Dia harus menjaga satu-satunya hal yang Sasuke tinggalkan untuknya.

"Aku akan membesarkan anak ini tak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku" Suaranya begitu serak dan lemah.

"Kalau begitu kau akan ikut denganku ke Hongkong. Aku tak akan lagi melanjutkan urusanku dengan Uchiha" Sai membiarkan Ino sendirian. Dia harus menyusun rencana. Dia berbohong pada Ino. Dia akan kembali untuk balas dendam tapi tidak sekarang. Dia bisa menggunakan anak yang di kandung Ino untuk melakukan rencana liciknya.

Ia akan membiarkan Ino melahirkan bayi itu dan menjadikannya sandera dengan begitu Ino akan selalu menurutinya. Sai berniat untuk membesarkan anak Sasuke Uchiha sebagai seorang Shimura dan membuat anak itu membenci keluarganya sendiri terdengar seperti rencana yang sempurna baginya.

Ino terisak, Dia memegangi perutnya yang rata "Maafkan mama, Kalau tanpa sengaja menyakitimu" Ino tahu membuat dirinya kelaparan dan stres tak baik untuk janinnya dan dia merasa bersalah. Mulai sekarang Ino akan berusaha untuk makan dan berpikir positif demi janin yang dikandungnya. Dia hanya akan hidup demi melindungi sebuah nyawa yang dititipkan Sasuke padanya meski itu artinya dia akan menggadaikan kebebasannya.

Dalam beberapa hari kondisi Ino mulai membaik. Rona segar kembali menjalari wajahnya yang tadinya pucat. Dia dan pria itu tak banyak bicara. Situasi tak beruba, pria itu hanya datang untuk memberikannya makan. Begitu Ino sudah cukup kuat untuk turun dari ranjang. Pria itu mengizinkan Ino keluar dari kamarnya. Tak ada telepon maupun alat komunikasi yang dia bisa gunakan. Lagi pula bila ia pergi ke luar hanya untuk sekedar mencari udara segar pria itu akan mengikutinya dan mengawasinya seperti elang. Sungguh aneh di rumah sebesar itu tak terlihat ada pelayan. Hanya ada dia dan pria itu yang masih tak dia ketahui namanya.

Sudah sepuluh hari dia di sini. Dokter bilang Ino sudah siap untuk bepergian. Sai menanti cukup lama untuk membuat paspor dan identitas palsu untuk Ino. Tanpa dokumen di tanggangnya mereka tak bisa keluar dari jepang. Ia juga perlu sedikit mengubah penampilan wanita itu agar tak terlalu mencurigakan.

Ino duduk membaca, kini dia telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan penculiknya. Pria itu tak lagi suka mengancamnya. Dia kebanyakan diam dan membiarkan Ino melakukan kegiatan ini-itu untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Bukan berarti Ino lupa apa yang telah pria itu lakukan. Dia hanya tak punya banyak pilihan. Ino memutuskan untuk menurut dan mengikuti apa yang pria itu perintahkan karena Ino tahu menentangnya hanya akan membuat situasi lebih berbahaya.

Pria itu duduk di sampingnya. Ino menurunkan bukunya dan menyimak apa yang pria itu akan ucapkan.

"Kita akan meninggalkan Jepang besok dan hari ini kita pergi ke kota. Kau perlu sedikit penyamaran. Aku ingin kau berpura-pura jadi istriku"

Ino mengangguk, "Baiklah"

Sai membeli koper dan pakaian untuknya dan dia juga harus memotong rambutnya menjadi sangat pendek dan memakai kontak lens. Ino menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dia tampak seperti orang lain. Pria itu bahkan memberinya nama baru yang terdengar kebarat-baratan. Maria Huan. Entah bagaimana caranya pria itu berhasil mendapatkan paspor tiongkok dengan fotonya Ino tak tahu.

Sebelum mereka pergi Ino akhirnya tahu nama pria itu. Dia meminta Ino untuk memanggilnya Ren, tapi Ino yakin itu bukan nama aslinya. Wanita itu menitikkan air mata saat meninggalkan jepang. Dia berjanji dalam hati ia akan kembali untuk membawa anaknya menemui keluarganya.

.

.

Empat bulan berlalu. Sasuke Uchiha masih berada di atas kursi roda. Pemulihannya berjalan cukup lambat tapi semakin hari dia semakin sehat. Naruto dan Sakura kerap menjengguknya. Sasuke bergelut dalam penderitaan. Empat bulan berlalu tanpa ada tanda di mana Ino berada. Orang-orang sudah mulai menyerah mencarinya. Tapi Sasuke tak ingin percaya Ino meninggal sampai ia melihat buktinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamarnya. "Masuk"

Sakura dan Naruto datang dengan wajah muram. Mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana memberitahu Sasuke berita buruk ini

"Ada apa kalian datang dengan wajah muram begitu?"

"Sasuke, Ayahmu meminta menghentikan penyidikan atas hilangnya Ino. Kita sudah melakukan penyidikan panjang tanpa hasil dan ayahmu bilang sebaiknya polisi memfokuskan diri untuk menyelesaikan kasus lainnya"

"Tak bisa, Kalian harus melanjutkan kasus ini aku yakin Ino masih hidup"

"Sasuke apa kau berpikir penjahatnya akan membiarkan Ino hidup setelah mengetahui terlalu banyak? Itu tak mungkin. Pria yang menembakmu tak pernah meninggalkan bukti" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar, Peluang hidup Ino sangat kecil. Kami tahu tragedi ini amat berat bagimu dan keluargamu tapi Sasuke sebaiknya kau menerima kenyataan dan berusaha melanjutkan hidupmu"

Bahu pria berambut _raven_ itu merosot dalam kesedihan. Dia tertunduk di atas kursi rodanya. Kata-kata mereka ada benarnya. Ino tak mungkin selamat tapi ia masih sangat ingin berharap. Siapa yang tega merenggut wanita yang dia cintai dari sisinya. Sasuke berjanji akan menemukan pelakunya tak peduli dia akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun dia akan mencari sendiri keadilan itu.

.

.

Ino duduk di beranda apartemennya. Wanita itu mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang tampak mulai membulat. Dia dan Ren tinggal bersama dan mereka pura-pura menjadi suami istri. Pria itu satu-satunya yang Ino ajak bersosialisasi. Dia tak mengenal siapa pun di sini dan dia juga tak mengerti bahasanya. Semua begitu asing. Ino tak ambil pusing dengan rasa terasingnya karena dia hanya fokus pada kehamilannya.

Ino merasa Ren terlalu misterius. Ia tak pernah bertanya apa yang pria itu lakukan. Sering dia pulang larut malam atau dini hari dengan pakaian bernoda darah. Kadang dia juga kembali dengan tubuh terluka, Tapi Ino tak pernah memusingkannya. Hal yang mereka lakukan bersama barangkali hanya makan dan terkadang ia juga membawanya ke acara pesta.

Ren mengajarkannya untuk menggunakan pistol tentu saja Ino tidak menolak, barangkali kemampuan itu sangat berguna suatu saat. Tiap kali Ino pergi keluar. Penculiknya selalu menyiapkan _body guard_ dan sopir. Ino paham dia tak ingin memberikan Ino kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Ponsel Ino bahkan terus menerus di pantau olehnya. Ia bagaikan burung dalam sangkar.

Sering kali Ino sendirian di rumah. Ren sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang malam. Dia tak bisa kabur karena pria itu pasti tahu. Rumah ini penuh dengan cctv dan Ren juga memiliki jaringan dimana-mana. Ino tak pernah mengerti pria itu. Dia sangat dingin tapi bila diperlukan pria itu muncul.

Tiga bulan awal kehamilannya begitu membuatnya sengsara. Ia terus-menerus mual dan muntah. Ia juga merasa sangat lelah dan penculiknya selalu menemaninya. Dia membantu Ino ke kamar mandi. Mengabulkan semua permintaan yang merepotkan dikala dia sedang mengidam. Pria itu bahkan dengan rajin mengantarkannya ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kehamilannya.

Ino membuat makan malam saat pria itu kembali. Ia tampak lelah dan Ino tak bertanya ada apa. Ren jarang menceritakan tentang dirinya. Pria itu melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa disusul jas dan dasinya.

"Mau makan malam di rumah?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Dia selalu memilih makan di rumah bersama Ino bila bisa. Sai duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Ino menghidangkan pasta buatannya.

Ino muncul dengan dua piring di tangannya dan meletakkan satu di hadapan Sai. Dia juga mengambil sebotol bir dingin dari kulkas untuk pria itu. Tinggal hampir empat bulan bersama membuat Ino hafal akan kebiasaannya.

Ino mulai menyuapi dirinya dan dia bingung mengapa teman serumahnya masih diam, "Kenapa belum makan?"

"Kau belum mencicipi piringku"

"Kau terlalu paranoid, Apa aku pernah mencoba meracunimu?" Dengan garpunya Ino meraih sejumput pasta dari piring Sai dan memasukkan ke mulutnya, "Kau lihat aman, Aku heran mengapa kau begitu paranoid"

Sai mulai makan," Aku harus selalu waspada. Kau tetap salah satu orang yang punya alasan kuat untuk melihatku mati"

"Kau pikir aku bisa membunuh?"

"Siapa yang tahu. Aku sudah mengajarimu menembak bukan"

"Mengapa kau mengajariku melindungi diri dan memberikanku pistol?"

"Musuhku ada banyak, karena aku membuat kesan kalau kau adalah istriku. Mereka mungkin akan datang dan menculikmu untuk menekanku"

"Persis seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke" Ino jadi marah mengingat soal itu.

"Tapi aku tak akan berakhir seperti suamimu. Karena aku tak akan menukarkan nyawaku untukmu. Kau harus berusaha melindungi dirimu sendiri"

Mendengar itu Ino menggebrak meja dan pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan makan malamnya tidak tersentuh.

Sai bingung mengapa wanita itu jadi tersinggung dia hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan. Mungkin dia tak sensitif membawa- bawa nama suami wanita itu. Sampai sekarang Sai belum tahu nasib Sasuke Uchiha. Tak ada kabar tentang kematiannya besar kemungkinan pria itu masih hidup tapi Sai tak akan pernah memberitahu Ino.

.

.

Sai mondar-mandir di depan ruang bersalin. Sudah dua jam Ino di dalam sana dia jadi sangat khawatir. Wanita itu bukan istrinya dan bayi dalam perutnya juga bukan anaknya tapi Sai terlanjur membuat koneksi dengan mereka. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Ino mempersiapkan kedatangan bayi itu. Dia bahkan menjadikan salah satu kamar di apartemennya menjadi ruang bayi. Dia membiarkan Ino menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli semua peralatan bayi dan sejujurnya dia merasa tegang.

Bayi itu memang anak Uchiha Sasuke tapi Sai sudah berniat untuk membesarkan anak itu di bawah naungannya. Tapi apa yang dia tahu tentang bayi. Dia hanya tahu soal memanipulasi dan membunuh. Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam sana. Seorang suster memanggilnya.

"Tuan, Putra anda sudah lahir"

Sai bergegas masuk. Dia menemukan Ino terbaring lemah sementara sosok bayi mungil telungkup di dadanya. Sai memperhatikan bayi itu memiliki rambut pirang seperti Ibunya. Suster mengambil bayi itu dan sang bayi mulai menangis. Suster menyerahkannya pada Sai yang tampak bingung.

"Gendong lah putra anda"

Sai dengan canggung mengendong bayi mungil yang masih menangis. Ia takut bila ia tanpa sengaja menyakiti bayi mungil yang rapuh itu. Begitu bayi itu ditangannya tangisnya langsung berhenti. Sepasang bola mata berwarna aquamarine menatapnya dengan polos dan penuh kepercayaan. Tangan mungilnya mencoba mengapai-gapai pipi Sai. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah dia rasakan. Sesuatu yang hangat dan menyenangkan menyentuh hatinya yang dingin. Sai membiarkan tangan-tangan mungil itu menyentuh hidungnya dan pria itu tersenyum.

Ino terkejut melihat ekspresi yang dibuat penculiknya. Ren tersenyum. Selama ini Ino tak pernah melihat pria itu benar-benar tersenyum dan kini seorang bayi yang merupakan anak dari musuhnya membuat pria itu senang. Ino tak mengerti mengapa nasib begitu aneh. Seharusnya Sasuke yang berdiri di sana dengan bangga mengendong bayinya tapi yang terjadi malah si pembunuh yang menggantikan tempat Sasuke. Ino tak memungkiri Ren dengan aktif ikut mengurusi kehamilannya meskipun dengan terpaksa tapi dia tak pernah membiarkan Ino menghadapi kesulitannya sendiri. Kadang Ino tak habis pikir mengapa orang yang begitu jahat repot-repot mengurusinya.

Sai kembali menyerahkan sang bayi pada Ibunya. "Apa kau sudah memberinya nama"

"Inojin, itu namanya"

"Hai Inojin, Aku akan jadi penjagamu mulai hari ini" ucap Sai dengan lembut pada bayi mungil itu.

"Aku punya permintaan"

"Apa?" Sai menatap wanita yang dia paksa menemaninya.

"Aku ingin suatu hari Inojin pulang ke Jepang. Aku ingin dia tahu tempat kelahiran Ibunya"

"Tentu saja Ino. Suatu hari kita akan membawanya pulang ke Jepang"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : semua karakter saya pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A/N : Maaf slow up date, saya kehabisan ide dan tak punya waktu untuk menulis. Makasih semua untuk reviewnya yang tak sempat saya balas satu-satu. Maafkan saya.. hu..hu..hu..tapi saya sangat menghargai usaha kalian untuk tetap tinggalkan jejak dan kadang ide cerita. Selamat membaca.**

 **Souless Eyes, Darkest Soul**

 **.**

 **Chapter 05**

 **Caged.**

 **.**

Ino berjalan bolak-balik mengelilingi Apartemen itu sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung bayi Inojin yang menangis keras-keras. Dari tadi sang bayi rewel dan Ino merasa stres. Menjadi Ibu baru ternyata amat berat dan dia juga melakukan semuanya sendirian. Ino tak mau menerima usul Ren untuk mencari pengasuh karena dia merasa sanggup untuk mengasuh sendiri putranya tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Betapa salahnya dirinya. Semenjak Inojin lahir Ino tak pernah punya waktu cukup untuk tidur atau bahkan ke makan dengan tenang. Inojin selalu membutuhkannya.

Ino menatap jam dinding. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan bayinya menolak untuk tidur. Wanita itu merasa sangat kelelahan. "Ayo tidur Nak, Mama sudah capek" Ino masih menimang-nimang sang bayi dan berusaha menenangkannya dengan bernyanyi tapi sang bayi tak menggubris dan masih menangis. Ino menyerah ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana membuat Inojin nyaman dan merasa frustrasi karena semua usahanya menidurkan si bayinya gagal. Ino mulai menangis.

Sudah sebulan dia seperti ini. Tidak bisa keluar rumah, tidak tidur dengan nyaman. Seharian hanya menjadi budak sang bayi. Harusnya dia menyetujui saja ide pria itu untuk mencari pengasuh tapi sudah terlambat sekarang. Ino tak ingin menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dia tak pernah menduga punya bayi akan sesulit ini. Mengapa orang-orang bilang punya anak menyenangkan?. Menyerah pada rasa lelah fisik dan mental ditambah dengan hormon yang masih tak stabil Ino menangis bersama Inojin dalam gedongannya.

Sai kembali ke rumah setelah membereskan urusan dengan geng lainnya. Bersyukur tak ada pertumpahan darah hari ini. Dia lebih senang menyelesaikan pertikaian dengan negosiasi tapi terkadang beberapa orang sangat keras kepala dan bahasa yang mereka mengerti hanya kekerasan.

Pria itu menekan kode pengaman dan membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Ino menangis di lantai sambil mengendong bayi yang juga menangis tak kalah kerasnya. Sai tahu Ino kelelahan secara fisik dan mental dan dia tak pernah membantu Ino merawat bayinya karena wanita itu tak meminta bantuannya. Wajar saja, apa yang pria seperti dirinya tahu tentang membesarkan bayi. Dia seorang pembunuh.

"Ino, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembut yang dia bahkan baru tahu dia punya.

"Aku lelah, Inojin tak berhenti menangis" Ino tampak sangat berantakan. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin hari semakin gelap. Pakaiannya pun kotor dengan noda macam-macam.

Sai menyampirkan jasnya di kursi dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ino kau mandi dan tidurlah sebentar. Biar aku yang menjaga bayimu"

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu" Ino menyerahkan bayi Inojin pada Sai. Pria itu mengendongnya dengan canggung

"Apa begini sudah benar?" Tanya Pria itu pada Ino. Ini kali ke duanya Sai mengendong bayi. Dia tak ingin sang bayi merasa tak nyaman.

"Ya, kau harus menjaga leher dan kepalanya. Beberapa saat lagi kau akan terbiasa"

Tangis Inojin mulai mereda mungkin bayi itu sudah lelah menangis. Sai menatap bayi itu, mata aqua marinenya berkejap-kejap tangis sang bayi mereda menjadi isakan, "Ino, Di mana botol susunya?"

"Sudah aku taruh di kulkas, kau tinggal menghangatkannya. Dia baru saja minum mungkin tiga jam lagi baru dia akan lapar"

"Ok, pergilah tidur"

Ino menatap Sai dengan tak yakin, Ia sebenarnya tak ingin Inojin dekat-dekat dengan pembunuh ayahnya tapi Ino tak punya banyak pilihan. Ren tak mau melepaskan mereka. Jadi dia harus jadi tawanan pria itu entah sampai kapan. Ia tidak tahu. "Apa kau bisa mengatasinya"

Sai menepuk-nepuk pantat bayi itu dengan lembut. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino dia ikut membaca-baca buku pengasuhan bayi. Dia juga sering datang ke ruang bayi malam-malam untuk melihat Inojin tidur "Kalau tak bisa kuatasi aku akan membangunkanmu"

Ino masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Naik ke ranjang dan meletakan kepalanya di bantal. Ia masih khawatir karena dari dalam kamarnya sayup-sayup dia masih bisa mendengar sang bayi menangis lagi, tapi karena tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istirahat. Ino jatuh tertidur dengan cepat.

Sai mengendong bayi itu selama lima belas menit. Ia membaca bayi merasa tenang dengan gerakan jadi dia berjalan memutari ruang tamu sambil terus menepuk-nepuk bokong sang bayi. Akhirnya Inojin tenang.

"Eh Bayi, Sudah tenang? Jangan rewel-rewel ya Inojin. Kasihan mamamu jadi stres" Sai berusaha berbicara dengan sang bayi meski dia tahu bayi itu tak mengerti kata-katanya.

Inojin membalas kata-kata Sai dengan mengerjap dan mencoba meraih wajah pria itu. Sai tersenyum. Aneh dia merasa damai seolah Inojin menyingkirkan bayang-bayang semua orang yang dia bunuh. Sai sering bermimpi buruk tentang mereka. Orang-orang yang mati ditangannya menuntut balas. Dia sadar betapa buruk dirinya darah yang membasuh tangannya tak akan pernah hilang tapi dimata bayi ini yang belum bisa berpikir dan menimbang Dia sama saja dengan orang-orang lainnya. Dia barangkali telah membunuh ayah sang bayi tapi Ia tak ingin suatu hari Inojin tahu tentang itu.

"Hei boss kecil, Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba tidur. Hari sudah larut" Sai membawa bayi Itu ke ruang bayi dan membaringkannya di boks. Setelah mengatur bantal dan memastikan semua aman. Sai meninggalkan sang bayi berharap Inojin akan tidur sendiri. Tapi baru sampai di ujung pintu bayi itu kembali menangis. Sai terpaksa kembali. Dia memeriksa popok sang bayi tapi tidak kotor. Jadi dia mengendong bayi itu lagi dan mencoba menidurkannya, "Sepertinya kau keras kepala atau kau tak suka sendirian Inojin?"

Sai mengendong bayi itu hingga lengannya terasa sakit. Akhirnya sang bayi tertidur pulas. Pria itu menarik nafas lega. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Ino melakukan ini sepanjang hari. Wajar saja wanita itu stres dan lelah. Sai meletakan Inojin dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia akan celaka bila sang bayi terbangun lagi. Pria itu akhirnya duduk di kursi malas yang Ino letakan di samping tempat tidur bayi Itu. Tanpa dia sadari dia ketiduran.

Ino terbangun karena suara tangisan bayi. Dengan terburu-buru di berlari menuju kamar Inojin. Dia membuka pintu dan menemukan Ren duduk di sofa memberi botol susu pada Inojin.

"Kau terbangun?, Tadi dia sudah tidur tapi menangis lagi karena lapar"

Ino berjalan mendekati bayinya yang minum dengan lahap di gendongan pria yang membunuh ayahnya. Semakin hari rasanya semakin aneh melihat pria yang membunuh dengan darah dingin ternyata bisa membuat bayinya merasa nyaman. Ino tak habis pikir ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dan kejam masih terdapat setitik kelembutan dan kesabaran.

"Maaf, Inojin merepotkanmu. Aku sudah cukup beristirahat. Biar aku saja yang menjaganya"

Dengan enggan Sai menyerahkan bayi ditangannya pada sang Ibu. Inojin meraih jari Sai dengan tangan kecilnya dan bayi itu tampak tersenyum. Sai jadi takjub sendiri melihatnya "Ino apa dia tersenyum?"

"Mungkin, tapi bayi benar-benar tersenyum ketika berusia tiga bulan"

"Aku tidur dulu. Kalau perlu bantuan panggil saja aku"

"Terima kasih"

Sai pergi dan menutup pintu. Sedangkan Ino menatap bayinya yang tampak puas dan kenyang "Jangan bilang kau menyukainya Inojin. Dia orang yang berbahaya"

Bayi itu kemudian mengerak-gerakan tangan dan kakinya dengan agresif seolah tak setuju dengan pendapat Ino.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Ino membiarkan penculiknya dekat-dekat dan membantu mengurus Inojin. Dia tak punya banyak pilihan. Di Hongkong dia tak punya siapa-siapa dan bergantung pada pria itu baik dari segi finansial dan lainnya. Meski Ino menjadi tawanan rumah dia cukup puas menghabiskan waktu bersama Inojin. Meski terkadang dia kesepian dan ingin berbicara dengan orang dewasa lainnya. Percakapannya dengan Ren tak jauh-jauh dari Inojin. Pria itu sepertinya sangat tertarik pada sang bayi. Hingga Ino sendiri heran. Apa pria itu lupa dalam diri bayi itu mengalir darah Uchiha? Keluarga yang dia ingin hancurkan. Sudah hampir dua tahun dia dan pria itu jadi teman serumah dan Ino tak pernah benar-benar mengenal Ren dan alasan dia mendendam pada Uchiha. Dia hanya mendengar rumor kalau pria itu aslinya berasal dari Jepang.

Inojin mulai belajar berdiri. Ino membiarkan anak itu merangkak dan mencoba berdiri dengan perpegangan pada furnitur di ruang tamu. Sementara dia mempersiapkan makan malam dan pria itu mengawasi sang bayi. Tanpa Ino sadari rutinitas mereka berdua tak ubahnya seperti suami istri tapi tanpa cinta atau kemesraan pasangan pada umumnya. Ino mulai terbiasa dengan pria itu meski dia tak akan pernah memaafkannya perbuatannya.

Sai duduk di sofa mengawasi sang bayi yang mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tepian meja rendah. Kaki-kaki mungilnya menapak lantai dengan kuat. Bayi itu kemudian tersenyum memamerkan sepasang gigi depan yang baru saja tumbuh. Dia begitu lucu. Tiba-tiba saja Inojin melepas pegangannya dan mulai melangkah dengan goyah ke arah Sai.

"Pa...pa..pa..pa" Bayi itu berceloteh sambil mencoba berjalan.

Mata hitam pria itu menatap takjub "Ayo kemari Inojin" Dia menyemangati bayi itu.

Baru empat langkah sang bayi terjatuh terduduk di atas karpet yang empuk dan tebal. Sang bayi tampak kesal dan merentangkan tangannya minta digendong. Semenjak kelahiran Inojin Sai terpaksa mendekorasi ulang apartemennya agar tak berbahaya untuk bayi.

"Usaha yang bagus kawan, Ayo kita beritahu mamamu" Sai meraih dan mengendong Inojin menuju dapur

"Ino, Inojin baru saja berjalan walau hanya empat langkah"

Wanita pirang itu berhenti memasak "Apa kau merekamnya?"

"Tidak." Sai menatap bayi berusia hampir setahun itu dengan lembut, "Inojin coba cari mama." Pinta pria itu sambil mendudukkan si bayi di lantai.

Ino berjongkok "Ayo kemari Inojin" Ino merentangkan tangannya menyemangati.

Sang bayi mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Dia melangkah dengan tak seimbang mencari Ino. Lalu terjatuh, untung Ino dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum sang bayi jatuh ke lantai

"Bagus Inojin, Kau sudah mulai berjalan" Ino lalu mencium pipi sang bayi yang dibalas dengan teriakan senang dan tepuk tangan.

"Mama mau masak dulu. Kau main di ruang tamu, Ok" Ino menyerahkan kembali bayi itu pada teman serumahnya.

"Pa..pa...pa..pa" Inojin kembali mengoceh ketika berada di pelukan pria berambut gelap itu.

Mata Ino membulat besar, dia berkedip mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Apa dia tak salah dengar. Inojin memanggil pria itu papa?. Ino tak pernah mengajarinya. Mana mungkin dia mengajari bayinya memanggil papa pada pria yang membunuh suaminya. Ini pasti pekerjaan Ren. Ino tak pernah memperhatikan interaksi pria itu dengan bayinya karena dia hanya menyerahkan Inojin padanya ketika Ino sibuk atau butuh istirahat. Lagipula mengapa pria itu ingin Inojin memanggilnya papa. Ini sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Ino, Mulai hari ini panggil aku Sai. Anak buahku berpikir aneh bila kau masih memanggilku dengan nama keluarga. Mereka semua berpikir kau adalah istriku"

"Dan Inojin adalah anakmu. Mengapa kau tak mengoreksi kesalahan ini. Tidakkah ini mengganggumu ?"

"Apa kau mau aku membiarkan orang tahu kebenaran kalau aku menculik dan membunuh suamimu lalu memaksamu tinggal bersamaku? Lagi pula aku tak terganggu"

"Mengapa juga kau mengajarkan Inojin memanggilmu papa?"

"Karena aku memutuskan akan menjadi ayah anak ini"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya tampak tak nyaman mendengar pernyataan itu, "Seenaknya saja, Mengapa tak bertanya dulu padaku?"

"Aku tahu kau akan keberatan, tapi dengar Ino kau seorang tahanan dan tak punya pilihan tentang ini. Ingat hidupmu di tanggangku. Bila kau melawanku aku akan mengambil anak ini darimu. Apa kau mengerti ino?"

"Aku mengerti, Sai. Hidupku di bawah telapak tanganmu " Nama pria itu terdengar janggal muncul dari mulutnya.

Ino melanjutkan memasak dan Sai pergi ke ruang tamu bermain bersama Inojin. Wanita itu marah dengan keadaan. Dia sama sekali tak berdaya. Yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya berusaha untuk tidak membuat pria itu marah dan mencegah Inojin direcoki pemikiran jahat pria itu. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sai mengajarkan Inojin kebencian.

.

.

"Selamat ya Inojin" Ino mencium pipi putranya yang kini sudah duduk di taman kanak-kanak.

Anak itu tersenyum dengan senang. Dia baru saja memenangkan lomba menggambar. Sai mengendong Inojin untuk melihat gambaran yang di pajang di dinding itu. "Jadi ini gambarmu"

Bocah berambut pirang itu mengangguk, "Ini aku, Ini papa dan ini mama" Bocah itu menjelaskan sambil menunjuk pada tiga figur yang dia gambar.

"Kerja bagus Inojin, Papa bangga padamu" Sai tersenyum.

Ino menatap keduanya dengan heran. Sai selalu berwajah _stoic_ dan dingin bahkan dengan dirinya dan Ino masih bingung mengapa pria itu hanya bersikap lembut pada anaknya. Bersama Inojin, Sai tampak berbeda. Dia tak terlihat seperti pemimpin mafia berbahaya. Dia tampak sama seperti ayah-ayah normal lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan setelah ini?" Ajak Sai

"Hore.. terima kasih papa"

Ino geleng-geleng, "Kau terlalu memanjakannya Sai"

"Aku tak memanjakannya, kau tahu aku jarang punya waktu untuk bisa berjalan-jalan dengan kalian"

Sai benar, pria itu sering sibuk dan hampir tak pernah ikut keluar dengan mereka. Tapi Ino lebih memilih seperti itu. Dia enggan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pria itu. Ino sudah hidup bersamanya selama enam tahun. Sudah lebih lama dari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke dan ia masih sama sekali tak paham tentang pria itu. Tentu Sai tak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya dan dia tak pernah membawa masalahnya ke rumah. Begitu pria itu melangkah ke dalam apartemen dia berperan menjadi ayah bagi Inojin. Ino sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa pria itu punya teman wanita. Bukannya Ino peduli tapi pria itu tak pernah menunjukkan kehidupannya. Mereka hidup bersama tanpa benar-benar mengetahui satu sama lain. Di depan Inojin mereka memainkan perannya dengan baik dan mereka sama-sama berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak itu. Yang membuat Ino tak mengerti mengapa Sai berusaha begitu keras untuk membahagiakan seorang anak yang bukan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Ino tak menceritakan kebenaran pada anaknya yang masih kecil itu karena Sai tak akan suka. Dia juga tak pernah menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentang Sai pada putranya. Dia tak ingin mengajari anaknya untuk membenci Sai karena pria itu tak memperlakukan Inojin dengan buruk. Ino malah terkejut melihat betapa sayangnya Sai pada Inojin.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita berangkat ke taman bermain sekarang karena mama mau pulang sebelum malam"

Inojin melompat-lompat girang menggandeng tangan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berjalan bersama ke tempat parkir.

Tempat hiburan dipenuhi banyak orang di akhir minggu. Antrean panjang di loket dan setiap wahana. Ino menarik nafas panjang. Dia paling malas pergi kalau ramai begini. Untung saja cuaca tidak begitu panas. Inojin tampak begitu gembira dan excited. Bocah itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino dan berlari dengan penuh semangat entah ke mana menembus kerumunan yang ramai. Sai langsung mengejar sang bocah. Takut anak itu menghilang di antara pengunjung.

Sai menemukan bocah itu dengan cepat. Inojin berdiri di depan dagang gula-gula kapas. Tampak terpesona menatap makanan yang tampak seperti gulungan kapas berwarna merah muda.

"Inojin, Kau tak boleh lari begitu saja di tempat seramai dan seluas ini. Kalau kau terpisah dari mama dan papa bagaimana. Kami bisa kesulitan menemukanmu?"

"Maafkan aku papa" Bocah itu menunduk.

Ino muncul dengan wajah panik dan kebingungan. "Inojin, kau tak boleh lepas tangan mama" Ino merasa bodoh harusnya dia menggenggam tangan putranya dengan lebih kuat. Hampir saja mereka terpisah.

"Baiklah mama, Boleh aku makan itu" Dengan pandangan memohon sang bocah menunjuk pada gula-gula kapas yang berjejer di stan itu.

"Oke, mama akan membelikanmu"

Bocah itu gembira. Sai menggandeng Inojin yang menikmati camilan manisnya. "Papa mengapa tak menggandeng tangan mama juga. Nanti mama hilang"

Sai memutar otak mencari jawaban yang cerdas. Ia dan Ino memang tinggal bersama dan selama itu dia tak menyentuhnya. Bukannya tak tertarik tapi dia sama sekali tak ingin memaksakan nafsunya pada wanita itu. Dia cukup senang melihat Ino tersenyum meski senyum itu hanya muncul saat dia bersama Inojin dan Ia merasa tak perlu membuat Ino merasa lebih tak nyaman, "Orang dewasa tak perlu berpegangan tangan"

"O...tapi papa mengapa kakak-kakak itu berpegangan tangan? Tante dan om yang di sana juga" Inojin memang anak yang kritis. Kadang Sai dan Ino kesulitan memberikan jawaban karena anak itu terlalu sering bertanya.

"Inojin, tak perlu bukan berarti tak bisa. Semua orang bisa berpegangan tangan kalau mereka mau"

"Kalau begitu papa gandeng tangan mama"

Ino memandang putranya, "Mama tak perlu digandeng"

"Tapi aku tak mau mama hilang" Bocah itu mulai terisak.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Ino menyerah. Dia tak ingin merusak suasana dengan membuat Inojin menangis. Wanita itu menatap Sai dan mengulurkan tangannya. Pria itu terlihat ragu. Ino masih sedikit trauma dengan pria itu meskipun selama mereka tinggal bersama ancaman yang dilontarkan pria itu paling cuma sekedar kata-kata. Tak ada kekerasan yang dia lakukan. Tidak di depan Inojin.

Tangan pria itu masih sedingin yang pernah dia ingat tapi tak lagi menakutinya seperti saat itu. Ino belajar mengerti Sai juga manusia meskipun dia menunjukkan sangat sedikit emosi. Dia malah sedikit simpati karena pria itu begitu waspada dan paranoid. Dia tak mempercayai siapa pun, hanya dirinya sendiri. Kadang Ino ingin bertanya apakah dia merasa kesepian karena Ino merasa begitu. Dia sendirian selalu bersama Inojin. Ino sangat ingin pulang ke jepang tapi ia tak akan bisa.

Sai menggenggam tangan wanita berambut pirang itu dengan erat. Tentu saja rasanya canggung. Dia tahu wanita itu tak akan pernah mau menyentuhnya bila itu bukan permintaan Inojin.

"Sekarang kita kemana Inojin?"

"Aku mau naik kuda-kudaan"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju _carrousel_. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Bocah Inojin dengan gembira menikmati semua wahana. Ino mengambil foto di sana-sini. Dalam perjalanan pulang Inojin tertidur karena kelelahan. Mereka membaringkan bocah itu di ranjang.

Ino membuat secangkir teh untuk dirinya. Sambil melihat-lihat foto yang dia ambil dengan kamera ponselnya. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga normal yang bahagia walau sebenarnya sama sekali tak begitu. Selain Inojin tak ada hal lain yang membuatnya bahagia.

Wanita pirang itu khawatir melihat Inojin yang lama-lama sikapnya jadi mirip dengan Sai, Bahkan mereka tersenyum dengan gaya yang sama. Apa karena anaknya terlalu dekat laki-laki itu?

Ino memperhatikan foto inojin dengan saksama. Bocah itu tak sedikit pun memiliki karakteristik seorang Uchiha. Penampilan Inojin serupa dengannya, Sepertinya gen Yamanaka nya terlalu dominan. Kedekatan Sai dan putranya membuat Ino was-was. Di mata bocah itu Sai adalah sosok ayah yang keren dan sempurna. Bila suatu hari Ino punya kesempatan untuk lari dari pria itu dan membawa Inojin. Akankah putranya merasa sedih dipisahkan dengan sosok yang dia anggap ayah.

"Sai apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau tahu ketika Inojin beranjak dewasa dia akan mulai menyadari mama dan papa nya berbeda dengan keluarga lainnya" Ino membawa cangkir tehnya yang masih panas ke ruang duduk di mana Sai sedang membaca.

"Aku tak tahu Ino. Aku ingin membesarkannya sebagai ahli warisku. Aku harap kau tak akan pernah menceritakan kebenaran padanya"

"Aku tak akan tega menghancurkan hati putraku dengan memberitahunya bahwa pria yang dia anggap pahlawan telah membunuh ayah kandungnya dan menawan Ibunya" ucap wanita itu dengan sinis, "Apa yang akan kau wariskan padanya Sai? Organisasi kriminal? Apa kau akan mengajarinya untuk membunuh, menipu, menjadi manusia tanpa hati, moral dan emosi. Apa kau berencana membuat Inojin jadi sepertimu?" Lajut Ino penuh emosi. Ia tak rela anaknya dibesarkan untuk itu. Selama dia masih hidup dia akan berusaha mengajari Inojin hal-hal yang benar.

"Kau belum memaafkanku dan masih mengingat hal itu? Ino sudah enam tahun berlalu apa aku pernah menyakitimu?"

" Apa kau pernah minta maaf?, Apa kau pernah menyesali perbuatanmu? Kau menghancurkan hidupku dan kebahagiaanku. Bila kau tak pernah muncul, hidupku akan sempurna bersama Sasuke dan Inojin dan orang-orang yang aku cintai"

"Tidak, tak sedikit pun aku menyesal. Karena Inojin membawa kebahagiaan untukku"

Ino terisak, "Sai bila kau menyayangi Inojin biarkan kami pulang ke jepang. Lepaskan aku. Aku mohon Sai"

"Tidak bisa Ino, Aku tak bisa melepaskan kalian. Aku tak mengambil risiko membebaskanmu dan membiarkan dirimu menyeretku ke penjara"

"Aku berjanji tak akan menceritakan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin pulang melihat orang tuaku. Aku rindu keluargaku. Apa kau tahu tiap saat aku merasa kesepian dan terasing. Apa kau peduli? Bertahun-tahun aku menjalani hidup yang kosong ini dan satu-satunya yang berharga bagiku hanya Inojin dan kau bahkan menancapkan racunmu pada bocah itu hingga dia tak lagi menjadi milikku seorang. Apa kau bahagia dan puas melihatku seperti ini? Apa kau puas membuatku menderita?" Ino berteriak histeris. Saking marahnya Ia melemparkan cangkir teh nya pada Sai.

Sai menghindari cangkir itu yang akhirnya mendarat di lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Pria itu berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Ino yang terlihat terguncang.

"Jangan mendekat, Jangan mendekatiku" Ino melangkah mundur melihat pria itu mendekatinya.

Sai meraih tangan wanita itu dan menariknya. Ino mencoba melawan tapi Sai merengkuh dan memeluknya. Ino menangis dan memukul-mukul dada pria itu meluapkan semua kemarahan dan rasa putus asa yang dia pendam. Ino merasa terperangkap, sesak dan selalu di bawah pengawasan pria itu. Dia tak bisa melarikan diri tidak ketika Inojin menjadi sandera. Haruskah dia menerima nasibnya untuk seterusnya terikat dengan pria ini dalam hubungan yang begitu aneh dan tak sehat.

"Ino aku minta maaf, Aku tak menyesali jalan hidup aku hanya menyesal karena kau tak bahagia dengan situasi ini. Bagiku kau dan Inojin adalah hal yang paling mirip dengan keluarga yang tak pernah dan tak akan bisa aku miliki" ucapnya dengan jujur.

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan keluargamu? Aku tak pernah merasakan kau memperlakukan aku dengan hangat"

"Bagaimana bisa Ino?, Kau tak akan menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Kau membenciku, Aku menyiksamu. Mengancammu dan membunuh pria yang kau cintai. Aku merasa mustahil dengan sedikit kebaikan yang aku miliki kau akan memaafkan aku dan aku tak punya pilihan selain menekanmu. Kau punya semua alasan untuk melihatku mati atau membusuk di penjara"

Ino menyandarkan dahinya di pundak pria itu, dia lelah dengan semua ini. Tak peduli betapa mewah hidupnya dia tak punya kebebasan. Satu-satunya privasi yang dia punya hanya kamar tidurnya dan pikiran-pikirannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya semua di bawah pengawasan ketat Sai. Beruntung pria itu tak berkomentar tentang cara Ino membesarkan anak dan berinteraksi dengan Inojin. Dia membiarkan Ino mengatur rumahnya dan membelanjakan uangnya tapi itu tak cukup bagi Ino.

"Sai, Ini tak akan berhasil. Bagaimana kita bisa membesarkan Inojin bersama. Aku membencimu dan kau tak mempercayaiku."

"Kita bisa berpura-pura setidaknya di depan Inojin"

"Bukankah itu yang sudah kita lakukan? Dan aku lelah berpura-pura. Perlakuanmu padaku benar-benar membuatku kesepian. Aku tak punya teman di sini. Aku juga tak bisa membuat teman baru karena setiap saat kau mengawasiku"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasa kesepian" Tutur Sai perlahan mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu. Tak seharusnya dia merasa seperti ini. Tak berdaya di hadapan wanita yang menjadi tahanannya. Sai menyadari sejak lama ia terperangkap dalam pesona wanita yang kebebasannya dia rengut. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah terikat pada Ino dan Inojin dalam tingkat emosional yang tak pernah dia alami. Pertama kalinya Sai merasakan takut kehilangan seseorang. Dia tak ingin Ino dan Inojin meninggalkan hidupnya.

Ino menyerah pada kebutuhan fisiknya untuk di sentuh seseorang. Terlalu lama dia tak merasakan sebuah pelukan. Dia balas memeluk Sai. Mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di dadanya yang bidang. Menghirup aroma _spicey_ parfum yang digunakan pria itu. "Kau yang membuat aku harus hidup dalam kesepian ini"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu lebih baik?"

"Aku tak tahu, Mungkin kau bisa bicara denganku? Kita tinggal dan membesarkan seorang anak bersama dan aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dirimu. kau tak pernah bercerita"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau tahu Ino, Tak ada hal baik dalam diriku. Aku tak punya kisah sedih untuk diceritakan" Sai berbohong. Dia mengalami banyak hal buruk yang memaksanya untuk tak lagi tersentuh oleh emosi karena ia tak ingin merasakan dan mengingat kejadian buruk dan brutal berulang-ulang. Dia belajar membunuh karena dia nyaris terbunuh, dia berkhianat sebelum mereka mengkhianatinya. Dalam hidupnya Sai belajar hanya dengan menjadi kuat, kejam dan dingin ia tak akan tersentuh dan ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang amat besar dengan mencintai Inojin dan Ino.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau membiarkan aku dan Inojin hidup. Bukankah kau sangat membenci Uchiha. Hidupmu akan lebih mudah tanpa kami membebanimu"

Sai menarik nafas yang dalam menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan sebuah kejujuran yang membuatnya merasa rapuh. Berat baginya untuk mengakui kelemahannya. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya, "Karena aku mencintai kalian"

Ino mendongak menatap Sai tak percaya. Ia bisa melihat kebenaran di mata pria itu, tapi Ino juga melihat ketakutan dan rasa malu seolah mengakui perasaannya adalah hal yang berbahaya. Ino ingin tertawa cara pria itu mencintainya sangat aneh tidakkah ada orang yang pernah menunjukkan padanya bagaimana seharusnya mencintai. Ino terenyak. Mungkin kah selama ini tak pernah ada orang yang menunjukkan cinta dan kasih sayang pada pria itu hingga akhirnya dia menjadi seperti ini? Tapi dia tak terenyuh dengan pernyataan Sai yang terdengar tulus. Sai mungkin pria yang rusak dan tersesat tapi bukan tugas Ino untuk memperbaikinya dan menunjukkan jalan yang benar.

Ino bagaimanapun masih diperlakukan dengan tidak adil oleh pria itu. Ino mundur melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sai, "Apa pernyataan cintamu akan mengubah kondisi hidupku?. Tidak tentu saja tidak. Kau pria egois yang hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Inojin menyangaimu karena ia tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi jangan harap aku akan membalas perasaanmu"

"Aku tak berharap kau membalas perasaanku karena aku tahu aku tak pantas dicintai, Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti. Mencoba melihat semua ini dari sudut padangku"

"Mencoba meraih simpatiku Sai?"

"Tidak, karena aku tak memberikanmu pilihan. Kau akan selalu bersamaku suka atau tidak. Aku tak pernah menyesal menculikmu dan kau miliku meski caranya tak benar"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melalui ini semua. Bagaimana kau ingin aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu?"

"Bila hidup bersamaku terasa melelahkan bertahanlah demi Inojin. Aku tahu hanya anak itu yang membuatmu bahagia dan biarkan aku juga memiliki sedikit kebahagiaan dalam kepura-puraan ini. Jangan pernah lagi memintaku untuk membebaskanmu"

"Sai" Ino tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dengan situasi ini. Mau tak mau, suka tidak suka, dia harus menerima Sai menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya dan Inojin. Bisakah dia memaafkan pria ini dan melihatnya melebihi semua dosa dan kesalahan yang dia buat. Ino tahu tak ada orang yang terlahir jahat dan Sai mungkin tak tahu apa arti kebaikan tapi dia tahu dia salah dan sengaja memilih untuk tersesat dan tak ingin kembali membuat Ino berpikir pria itu tak terampuni.

Di lain sisi Ino tak bisa mengabaikan sikap lembut dan kasih sayangnya pada Inojin yang terlihat nyata. Barangkali bila ia menutup mata melupakan dan mengabaikan apa yang telah pria itu perbuat padanya dia bisa melihat Sai dengan sudut pandang berbeda.

Inojin berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Bocah itu tampak setengah tertidur dan menggosok-gosok matanya, "Papa, Mama apa kalian bertengkar?"

Ino menghapus air matanya kemudian meraih dan mengendong anak itu, "Apa kami membangunkanmu?"

"he..eh" Bocah itu mengangguk-angguk. "Papa jangan buat mama menangis. Inojin tak suka kalian bertengkar"

"Aku mengerti Injoin, Papa janji akan berusaha membuat mama mu tersenyum"

"Benar?, ini janji antar laki-laki ya"

Sai tersenyum, dia sering berkata pada bocah itu pria sejati harus punya pendirian dan memegang kata-katanya. Sepertinya anak itu mengerti.

"Ok, Sekarang kau tidur lagi. Sudah larut malam" Ino mengendong anak itu kembali ke ranjangnya. Membaringkan dan menyelimutinya.

"Mama, Apa kau tak menyukai papa? Mama tak pernah tersenyum pada papa seperti mama tersenyum pada ku"

"Masalah orang dewasa itu rumit Inojin, Kau belum mengerti"

"Aku hanya ingin mama, papa senang. Aku tak pernah melihat mama dan papa tertawa bersama. Tak seperti mama papa nya. Xie wei" ucap anak itu menyebut nama temannya di TK.

"Setiap orang berbeda-beda, Nak. Sekarang kau tidur, besok pagi harus sekolah"

"Baiklah" Inojin memejamkan matanya.

Ino mengecup dahi putranya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Wanita itu menutup pintu kamar dan menghadapi Sai sekali lagi.

"Inojin mulai sadar akan sesuatu yang tak beres dari hubungan kita"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Barangkali aku bisa mengurangi rasa benciku padamu"

"Aku yakin perlahan-lahan kau bisa menerimaku"

"Barangkali, Aku tak tahu" Ino mengangkat bahu dan membersihkan pecahan cangkir di lantai.

"Aku tak memperlakukanmu dengan buruk"

Ino mendongak menatap pria itu, "Tidak, Aku merasa kau sedikit berbeda dari pertama kali aku berjumpa denganmu. Mungkin Inojin membawa pengaruh positif."

"Aku tak memaksamu, Kita punya banyak waktu untuk mencari tahu."

"Tentunya Sai, karena kau tahu aku tak punya pilihan selain bersamamu."

Sai tak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini. Dia sudah memberitahu Ino apa yang dirasakan. Sekarang terserah wanita itu bagaimana dia akan menyikapinya. Tentu saja hidup mereka akan jauh lebih mudah bila mereka seperti pasangan normal lainnya tapi perasaan itu tak bisa dipaksakan. Dia sudah menunggu enam tahun dan dia bisa menunggu lebih lama hingga Ino berubah pikiran dan menerimanya

"Selamat malam Ino" pria itu pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Ino berjongkok frustrasi dengan keadaan hidupnya. Dia tak bisa terus begini. Mungkin dia memang harus belajar menghapus kebenciannya. Bukankah ia tak ingin anaknya menjadi seorang pendendam seperti Sai. Ino harus mencoba memaafkan dan memberi Sai kesempatan lagi pula Sasuke tak akan pernah kembali.


	6. Chapter 6

**Souless Eyes, Darkest soul**

 **.**

 **Chapter 06**

 **Commiting Crime**

 **.**

Jepang,

Sasuke meraih pigura yang terletak di atas meja. Tangan kanannya memegang sebotol _wishky_ yang dia tegak begitu saja. Tujuh tahun berlalu dan rasa sakitnya tak kunjung reda. Tak peduli berapa bayak botol alkohol yang dia minum dia tak bisa melupakan kenyataan dia gagal melindungi istrinya.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu masih tak sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau Ino menghilang, Ia bahkan tak menyentuh barang-barang Ino. Semuanya masih sama seperti ketika wanita itu tinggal di rumah ini. Dua tahun setelah malam naas itu polisi menutup kasus Ino.

Keluarga Yamanaka dan Uchiha sepakat menerima anak dan menantunya telah tiada. Sasuke merasa dikhianati mengapa mereka semua menyerah begitu saja. Ayahnya kemudian mendesak untuk mendeklarasikan kematian Ino agar dia resmi menjadi duda karena Fugaku berharap Sasuke akan menikah lagi dan memberikan mereka penerus. Tentu saja Sasuke setuju melakukannya hanya untuk membuat ayah dan ibunya merasa tenang tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa beranjak dari Ino.

Dalam hatinya pria bermarga Uchiha itu merasa istrinya masih hidup atau mungkin dia berdelusi semata karena dia tak ingin kehilangan harapan hidupnya. Dia sangat mencintai Ino dan begitu menyakitkan mengakui kalau mungkin Ino sudah meninggal.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Menatap foto wanita berambut pirang yang tersenyum ceria. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke sepuluh. Bila saja Ino di sampingnya mungkin kini mereka sudah memiliki satu atau dua anak yang lucu dan membuat keluarga bahagia yang selalu dia impikan.

Saat ini kehidupannya jalan di tempat. Kariernya cemerlang tapi ia merasa sangat hampa. Dia tak berniat untuk menggantikan Ino dengan wanita lain meski orang-orang di sekitarnya berharap dia akan menemukan bahagia kembali tapi ia merasa tak akan ada wanita yang mampu mengerakkan hatinya seperti Ino.

Dia mengusap foto itu dengan ujung jarinya. Mengingat-ingat memori tentang mereka berdua. Mereka hanya punya tiga tahun bersama. Tiga tahun terindah dalam hidup Sasuke dan terangut begitu saja oleh orang tak di kenal. Sasuke telah bersumpah akan menemukan si penculik dan menuntut balas karena telah menghancurkan kehidupannya. Dia mencurahkan semua energinya untuk menemukan pria bertopeng yang membuatnya harus berjalan dengan pincang. Meski selama tujuh tahun yang panjang dia tak menemukan petunjuk. Sasuke belum menyerah.

Saking mabuknya Sasuke tak menyadari seseorang memasuki rumahnya yang tak terkunci. Sakura menyelinap ke dalam ruang tamu dan mencari-cari sakelar lampu. Ruangan itu hanya disinari oleh lampu meja yang terletak di sebelah sofa. Sepertinya Sasuke bahkan terlalu malas untuk menyalakan lampu. Sakura tahu ini hari yang amat penting bagi Sasuke karena itu ia datang.

Begitu ruangan menjadi terang benderang, Sasuke mengedipkan matanya dia melihat sosok wanita berambut pink berdiri di depan meja

"Sakura?"

"Kau melakukannya lagi? Tenggelam dalam kesengsaraanmu" Setiap tahun dan tepat pada tanggal ini Sakura membuat kebiasaan untuk mengecek Sasuke. Dia takut pria itu melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti menyusul istrinya ke alam baka.

"Kau mengawasiku lagi?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, "Aku tak mau kau berbuat bodoh. Aku mengerti kau masih berduka karena kehilangan Ino. Tapi sampai kapan kau mau lari dari kenyataan dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ino tak akan menyukainya"

"Ino tak ada di sini karena itu aku jadi begini"

"Bodoh, Kau sangat bodoh Sasuke. Mengapa kau tak bisa berpikir jauh. Ino sudah tiada dan kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu"

"Tidak, Ino masih hidup"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Semua orang menghawatirkanmu. Bila kau memang mencintai Ino. Hiduplah dengan benar. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya seperti ini Sasuke"

"Aku masih berusaha mencari penculiknya Sakura. Aku akan menemukannya. Hanya itulah alasanku untuk hidup."

"Terserah, Bila kau ingin seharian menangisi dan mengenang Ino hari ini silakan. Tapi aku harap besok kau akan bersikap normal."

"Tentu saja Sakura. Sampai jumpa besok di kantor."

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Setelah sekian lama Ino menghilang Sasuke masih saja memikirkannya. Tidakkah Sasuke pernah memandangnya sekalipun. Sakura terus menerus menunggu dan berharap tapi di mata pria itu hanya ada Ino. Pada akhirnya Sakura sama bodohnya seperti Sasuke yang mengharap Ino masih hidup. Seharusnya mereka berhenti berharap mungkin hidup akan jadi lebih mudah untuk dijalani.

Wanita itu memilih berjalan kaki di tengah udara musim gugur yang dingin. Malam yang temaram dihiasi secercah cahaya bulan membuat dirinya merasa sedih. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja dia yakin soal itu mungkin Sasuke butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk berduka. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke arah rumah yang lampunya menyala dan merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Bulat sudah keputusannya untuk melupakan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Selama Sasuke tak ingin melupakan Ino tak ada yang Sakura bisa lakukan. Dia melangkah menjauh sembari berpikir Sasuke akan menemukan titik baliknya sendiri.

.

.

Ino berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dasar menanti putranya yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Di usianya yang kini menginjak pertengahan tiga puluhan Ino masih tampak cantik. Dia tak lagi memanjangkan rambutnya dengan alasan kepraktisan. Tapi dia masih terlihat feminin dengan potongan _pixie-cut_ yang _edgy_. Dia tampak modis dengan celana jeans, blouse bergaya _boho chic_ dan sepatu boots. Ino tak terlihat seperti Ibu-ibu kebanyakan. Ia lebih cocok menjadi ikon fashion.

Begitu sosok bocah berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_ muncul. Senyum Ino mengembang membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat lembut dan keibuan.

"Inojin" Wanita itu melambai.

Sang bocah berlari menyambut ibunya, "Mama kenapa kau yang menjemputku? Di mana om-om berkaca mata hitam itu?"

"Mama menyuruh mereka libur karena mama ingin mengajak Inojin belanja ke mall berdua saja" Ino memohon-mohon pada Sai agar membiarkan dirinya dan Inojin pergi tanpa _bodyguard_ , Lagi pula sudah tujuh tahun berlalu tanpa pernah terjadi insiden apa pun. Sai setuju dengan catatan Ino harus membawa pistolnya.

Sai melatih Ino dengan keras untuk belajar melindungi diri dan Ino tak mengerti mengapa pria itu membekalinya dengan kemampuan yang dia bisa gunakan untuk melarikan diri, seolah Sai sudah melupakan kenyataan Ino adalah korban kejahatannya.

Sebenarnya setahun belakangan ini Ino banyak punya kesempatan untuk lari dari Sai. Semenjak Ino setuju memainkan peran sebagai istri Sai luo Ren seutuhnya dan membiarkan pria itu tidur di ranjangnya. Sai mulai menurunkan level pengawasannya. Ia mencoba untuk belajar mempercayai Ino meski pria itu tak punya satu pun alasan untuk percaya padanya.

Ino bisa saja lari atau bahkan membunuh pria itu dalam tidurnya tapi dia tak bisa melakukannya karena putranya sangat mencintai Sai dan ia juga tak tega mengkhianatinya.

Entah sejak kapan ia melihat Sai dari sisi yang berbeda. Ino tak lagi melihatnya sebagai penculik dan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ino melihat pria yang menjalani kehidupan keras tanpa kasih sayang. Ino melihat pria yang takut membuka diri karena terlanjur sering terluka. Ino melihat seorang pria yang terasing dan kesepian. Seorang pria yang hidup dengan dua pilihan dibunuh atau membunuh.

Mungkin kesepiannya selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya membuat Ino menyerah dan menerima Sai. Sebuah keputusan gila sebenarnya. Kadang Ino merasa bersalah dengan mendiang suaminya ketika menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sai. Tapi sejujurnya memori tentang Sasuke mulai memudar salahkah dia bila melepaskan cintanya pada orang yang sudah tiada? Ino menyadari Sai lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sisinya, membantunya membesarkan Inojin meski Ino paham tak ada yang benar-benar tulus dengan motif pria itu membantunya.

Ino tak ingin sendirian dan dia tak ingin Sai kesepian. Pria itu dengan sendirinya berubah demi mereka meskipun tak banyak. Ino tak berusaha mengontak keluarganya karena dia tahu bila ia melalukannya Sai akan hancur. Pria itu memang penjahat tapi apakah Sai juga tak berhak mendapat sedikit kebahagiaan?

Bila Ino melarikan diri bersama Inojin apakah dia telah bersikap egois memisahkan ayah dan anak yang saling menyayangi. Mungkin dia bisa berdalih Sai bukan ayah kandung bocah itu tetapi Inojin tak pernah tahu dan tak pernah mengenal ayah kandungnya.

"Hanya kita saja Ma?, Papa tak ikut?"

"Papa hari ini bekerja, Nanti kalau sudah mulai liburan kenaikan kelas kita bertiga akan jalan-jalan oke?"

"Aku mau bilang pada papa ingin pergi ke pantai atau gunung"

"Sampaikan pada papamu nanti ya, Sekarang kita jalan ke mal dan membeli es krim"

"Asyik"

.

.

Sai merasa tak tenang, dia berjalan bolak-balik mengitari kantornya yang merupakan perusahaan pengembang properti. Tentu saja perusahaan ini hanya kamuflase belaka. Sai mencetak uangnya dengan memperdagangkan narkoba, Menarik uang keamanan dari tempat-tempat hiburan malam dan mendirikan rumah bordil dan tentu saja bisnis ilegal ini di _backing_ oleh oknum polisi dan politisi yang senang menikmati uang haram. Dia melakukannya persis seperti yang Danzo lakukan. Hanya Sai benci politik dan negosiasi karena ia tahu orang-orang yang dia ajak berbisnis atau bersaing lebih suka bicara dengan pistolnya.

Hari ini Ino memohon pergi berdua saja dengan Inojin tanpa pengawalan orang-orangnya. Sai mengizinkannya karena dia ingin Ino tahu bila wanita itu tak mengkhianatinya Sai bisa memberinya lebih banyak kebebasan seperti yang ia janjikan.

Setiap hari sejak malam ia mengakui perasaannya. Dia selalu berusaha untuk membuktikan pada Ino bahwa dia bisa menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik. Sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama menguji dan menunggu. Entah apa yang Ino inginkan dari dirinya Sai tak pernah bertanya tapi yang sangat penting baginya adalah mengetahui sejauh mana dia bisa mempercayai wanita itu.

Sampai saat ini Ino masih belum berusaha melarikan diri darinya meski dia telah dengan sengaja memberikan celah dan kesempatan untuk lari tapi wanita itu tak pernah memanfaatkannya. Hal itu membuat Sai cukup puas.

Dia masih berharap mungkin suatu saat akan tiba hari di mana Ino memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, tanpa ancaman, tanpa perlu menyandera Inojin. Dunianya akan menjadi sempurna bila Ino memilih untuk belajar mencintainya dan mereka bertiga benar-benar menjadi keluarga.

Sai menatap ponselnya membuka aplikasi yang memperlihatkan keberadaan Ino. Dia meletakan pelacak dan juga menyadap ponsel wanita itu demi keamanan. Dia berpikir untuk menyusul mereka dari pada merasa khawatir. Lagi pula bila dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dia tak akan bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sai meninggalkan kantornya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk.

.

.

"Jadi itu istrinya Ren. Cantik juga"

Dua pria duduk dalam mobil mengamati Ino yang menggandeng tangan anaknya berjalan di trotoar.

"Apa kau yakin Ren akan peduli pada wanita dan anak itu? Kau tahu sendiri pria itu tak punya hati dan perasaan."

"Aku tak tahu, tapi Ren tinggal bersama mereka dan mengerahkan orang-orangnya untuk menjaga wanita dan anak itu. Kalau mereka memang tak penting buat apa pria itu melakukannya. Hari ini kita beruntung, tak satu pun _body guard_ Ren terlihat."

"Jadi kita akan mengeksekusi rencananya sekarang?"

"Ya, Bila kita berhasil mendapatkan mereka. Aku yakin kita bisa melakukan apa pun pada bajingan itu. Berani-beraninya orang luar sepertinya menguasai wilayah kita"

Kedua pria itu turun dari mobil dan menyelipkan pistol mereka di pinggang. Mereka berjalan dengan santai membaur dengan orang-orang yang memenuhi pusat perbelanjaan mengikuti ke mana Ino dan Inojin melangkah.

Ino memasuki toko pakaian anak. Dia memilihkan beberapa potong pakaian untuk di coba oleh Inojin.

"Ayo kau coba ini Sayang" Ino menunjukkan celana _overall_ jeans dan _sweat shirts_ ungu

"Ah... Memang lebih seru kalau pergi dengan papa" Muka sang bocah merengut.

"Inojin jangan begitu, Kau butuh pakaian baru. Kau coba beberapa lalu kita beli es krim" Ino mencoba menyogok putranya agar mau bersikap kooperatif. Meski banyak hal telah terjadi padanya hobi shopping Ino masih tak berubah. Kadang dia sengaja menghambur-hamburkan uang pria itu ketika Ino merasa kesal padanya tapi Sai tak bertanya atau protes.

Pernah ia melihat pria itu mengernyit ketika membaca tagihan kartu kreditnya tapi ia tak marah. Pria itu malah bertanya apa dia senang dengan semua yang dia beli. Sepertinya Sai tak keberatan mengkompensasikan situasi tak mengenakan yang Ino alami dengan uang.

Setelah Inojin bahagia mendapat es krim yang dijanji-janjikan mereka kembali ke tempat parkir yang kebetulan sepi. Ino hendak membuka pintu mobil. Dua pria asing mendekatinya. Ino langsung menyuruh Inojin masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintu belakang untuk berbicara dengan dua orang asing yang tampak mencurigakan itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" ucap wanita itu dalam bahasa lokal.

"Kau dan anakmu ikut dengan kami"

"Bagaimana kalau kami tak mau?"

Pria dengan kumis tipis memamerkan pistol yang dia selipkan di pinggang.

Ino memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Ia tak bisa melawan mereka sendirian apa lagi dia bersama dengan Inojin. Wanita itu tak ingin membahayakan anaknya.

"Masuk ke mobil" perintah pria berkumis itu.

Ino menurut, Dia duduk di sebelah Inojin dan mendekap putranya. Sementara para penjahat itu duduk di depan. Mereka mengemudikan mobil Ino ke luar area mal entah mau dibawa ke mana. Ino tak ingin lagi mengulang pengalamannya jadi korban penculikan. Sai lebih licik dari pada orang-orang Ini. Pasti dia akan menemukan dan menyelamatkan mereka. Ino harap begitu.

"Ada apa mama? Siapa orang-orang ini?" Bocah Inojin tampak kebingungan.

"Tenang ya Sayang, Semua akan baik-baik saja" Bisik wanita itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sai menyetir sambil melihat layar ponselnya. Ino sudah meninggalkan mal, tapi dia tidak mengambil rute pulang ke apartemen mereka. Terlihat wanita itu menuju jalur jalan tol untuk meninggalkan kota. Apa Ino mau kabur bersama Inojin? Pikiran itu langsung berkelebat dalam benak Sai. Dia akhirnya mencoba menelepon wanita itu berkali-kali tapi tak diangkat. Situasinya makin mencurigakan. Sai mengikuti arah mobil Ino pergi, apa Ino lupa wanita itu tak akan bisa lari darinya.

Ino mendengar ponselnya berbunyi berkali-kali tapi ia tak mengangkatnya. Fokus wanita itu hanya terletak pada putranya. Ini akan jadi pengalaman traumatis bagi bocah kecil itu.

Si pria berkumis menoleh ke belakang, menatap Ino dengan galak. "Angkat teleponnya"

Ino meraih ponselnya di tas, "Sai?"

"Apa yang terjadi Ino?" Suara Sai terdengar dari _loudspeaker_

Si pria berkumis merampas ponsel Ino, "Ren dengar, Kami menculik Istri dan anakmu. Bila kau ingin mereka selamat bubarkan kelompokmu"

"Itu saja? Aku pikir kalian akan meminta nyawaku juga" ujar Sai Memprovokasi. Tak mungkin orang-orang itu akan melepaskan Ino dan Inojin meski ia melakukan yang mereka minta.

"Tenang saja, Kami akan mengirimkanmu ke neraka" Pria itu memutus teleponnya

Inojin merasa takut mendengar kata-kata itu, "Apa mereka mau mencelakai papa?"

"Tentu saja bocah, kami akan membunuh ayahmu, Ibumu dan juga kau"

Wajah bocah itu pucat mendengarnya.

"Tolong jangan takut-takuti anak ini, aku mohon"

Inojin memeluk mamanya ketakutan, penculiknya tersenyum bengis. "Tenang saja kami tak akan menyakiti kalian sampai Ren muncul."

"Kita sudah sampai" Ucap pria yang duduk di belakang kemudi. "Apa kau bisa membawa mereka berdua ke gudang, chen? Aku harus menelepon bos dan mengecek anggota yang lain. Gara-gara monopoli yang dilakukan bajingan itu kita jadi kesulitan membuat uang."

"Tak masalah, Mereka hanya wanita dan anak kecil aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Begitu Ren mati bisnis kita akan lancar lagi"

"Oke aku serahkan padamu"

Si pria berambut panjang beranjak pergi. Ino melihat kesempatan mungkin dia bisa lari. Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil pistol mungilnya "Inojin merunduk" Bisik wanita itu pada si bocah.

Inojin menurut. Dia merunduk di bawah jok mobil.

"Hey wanita keluar" Pria bernama Chen itu berdiri di sebelah pintu mobil. 'Kesempatan' Ino membuka dan mendorong pintu dengan keras menghantam wajah si penculik.

"Brengsek" Pria itu menutupi wajahnya yang sakit. Dia tak melihat pistol di tangan Ino. Pria itu hendak mengambil pistol yang terselip di pinggangnya tapi terlambat. Ino menembak lebih dulu.

Adrenalin membanjiri nadinya, Tanpa merasa ragu Ino menarik pelatuk pistolnya menembak dada di penculik beberapa kali. Setelah melihat pria itu mati Ino duduk di kursi kemudi menyalakan mesin mobil dan melarikan diri. Tapi sepertinya suara tembakannya terdengar oleh rekan chen. Pria berkuncir itu kembali sambil menembaki mobil Ino. Ino merunduk mencoba berlindung dari terjangan peluru. Begitu sampai di sisi mobil. Pria itu memaksa membuka pintu "Keluar atau kutembak "

Ino membuka pintu mobil dan mengangkat tangannya. Dari sudut matanya Ino melihat seseorang bersembunyi di belakang gardu listrik yang berjarak hanya sepuluh meter dari hadapannya.

"Baik jangan tembak aku menyerah"

"Tak kuduga istri Ren hebat juga, aku pikir kau sekedar istri pajangan"

Jantung Ino berdegup. Sai, itu Sai. Pria itu membuat isyarat agar Ino membuat pengalihan. Jadi Ino melanjutkan percakapannya sementara Sai mengendap-mengendap mendekati si penculik yang memunggunginya.

"Aku lebih berguna dari yang kau bayangkan, Menurutmu mengapa pria macam Ren menginginkanku?" Ucap Ino sedikit ambigu.

"Mungkin aku akan tahu nanti" Pria berambut panjang itu mendekati Ino, Masih tak sadar dia sudah dalam jangkauan tembak sang bos mafia.

"Jangan kau sentuh istriku" Sai menembak punggung si penculik. Darah muncrat dari lubang-lubang tembakan. Tak lama pria itu tumbang.

Sai berlari memeluk Ino, "Kau tak apa-apa?" Wanita itu tampak syok

"Di mana Inojin?" Sai panik melihat ke sekelilingnya tanpa ada tanda-tanda putranya.

"Di kursi belakang" jawab Ino pendek. Apa semuanya sudah berakhir? Ino merasa lututnya lemah. Dia terduduk di tanah bersandar di mobil yang kini penuh lubang peluru. Wanita itu mengusap wajahnya. Dia telah membunuh seseorang. Dia kini telah jadi pembunuh. Kenyataan itu bagai siraman air dingin di tubuhnya. Ino mengigil. Memeluk dirinya, apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dia menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Mungkin saja pria yang dia tembak adalah ayah dan suami seseorang. Ino gemetar.

Sai membuka pintu belakang menemukan Inojin masih meringkuk di sana.

"Inojin" Sai memanggil nama anak itu dengan lembut.

Sang bocah mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh ingus dan air mata "Papa"

Sai meraih dan mengendongnya. "Kau sudah aman sekarang, Nak" Pria itu mendekap dan mencium kepala si bocah.

"Aku takut papa, Aku sampai pipis di celana" Inojin melingkarkan tangan di leher Sai. Memeluknya erat.

"Papa sudah di sini. Jangan takut lagi Inojin. Turuti papa dan tutup matamu. Kita akan segera pulang" Sai tak ingin Inojin melihat mayat bergelimpangan dan membuat bocah itu lebih trauma lagi.

"Ino, Kau bisa berdiri?" Sai mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang di sambut oleh Ino. Wanita itu tampak pucat.

"Aku tak apa-apa"

Sai tahu Ino sedang terguncang, tapi sekarang hal yang paling penting adalah pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya, "Ayo kita pulang"

Ino menatap pria itu, dia benar-benar muncul dan menyelamatkan mereka. Bagaimana bisa? Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju mobil Sai yang terparkir di belakang gudang.

"Inojin kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang"

"Mama, Papa" Bocah itu terisak. Ino memeluk dan mengusap rambutnya

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa Inojin"

"Ke mana om-om galak tadi?"

"Papamu sudah mengusir mereka"

"Papa memang keren, Terima kasih papa" Inojin mencium pipi Sai.

"Inojin lupakan semua yang terjadi. Sekarang duduk di kursi dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu"

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan lokasi Sai menghubungi tangan kanannya, "Halo Lin, Kau temukan lokasiku? , Benar di wilayah industri. Tolong kau bereskan semuanya sekarang. Jangan sampai polisi terlibat dan cari siapa yang mendalangi penculikan ini" Sai mengucapkannya dengan geram dan meremas setir dengan kencang. Dia tak akan diam saja.

Ino menatap pria itu dengan khawatir. Dari sedikit ekspresi yang pria itu punya. Ino tahu bila Sai mengerutkan dahinya dengan sorot mata dingin seperti itu artinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Ino menyentuh lengan pria yang sedang mengemudi di sebelahnya, "Sai, Jika kau berniat untuk membalas orang-orang yang menculikku hentikan saja."

"Mengapa? Apa kau tak ingin mereka menderita"

"Tak ada gunanya balas dendam, hal itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru dan membuatmu tak pernah menemukan kedamaian."

Sai meresapi kata-kata Ino, "Bila itu yang kau mau baiklah. Aku tak akan menyerang mereka. Tapi kau akan lihat mereka tak akan pernah berhenti mencoba memburuku"

"Perketat saja penjagaan dan pengawasan, tak perlu jadi ofensif. Aku tak tahu kalau banyak orang yang mengincarmu. Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tak meminta para _body guard_ itu pergi."

.

.

Ino menghabiskan sepanjang sore untuk menenangkan Inojin. Ketika akhirnya bocah itu tertidur Ino kembali memikirkan pria yang bernama _chen_ yang tadi ia tembak. Perutnya terasa mulas. Pikirannya memutar kembali memori ketika dia dengan tenang menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan melihat peluru bersarang di dada pria itu. Ino di hantui ekspresi terkejut korbannya. Ia terus menerus mencuci tangan dan tampak tak tenang.

Sai melihat ada yang salah dengan Ino. Jadi ia menghampirinya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sai, aku membunuh. Aku menembak pria itu." Ucapnya gemetar.

Pria itu mendekap Ino, "Kau membunuhnya karena dia akan membunuhmu. Kau hanya melindungi diri. Jangan biarkan rasa bersalah menelanmu."

"Tapi"

"Tak ada tapi, Kau melakukannya demi dirimu dan Inojin. Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Jangan kau khawatirkan korbanmu. Dia seorang penjahat yang tahu apa risiko yang ditangung penjahat."

"Sai, Begitukah caramu lari dari memikirkan semua orang yang telah kau bunuh?"

"Awalnya memang berat, Semakin sering aku membunuh semakin terasa mudah. Sampai akhirnya nyawa manusia lain tak memiliki arti bagiku lagi. Aku membenarkan semua tindakan itu dengan berpikir kematian mereka berarti hidup lebih lama bagi diriku."

"Sai mengapa kau tak meninggalkan semua ini? Tidakkah kau lelah, memburu dan diburu. Apa yang kau inginkan? Kekayaan?, Kekuatan? Aku tak paham."

"Aku hanya menjalani kehidupan yang aku tahu. Jalan hidup yang diajarkan dan diwariskan secara turun temurun"

"Dan apakah kau sadar bagaimana keluargamu menemui akhirnya?"

"Kakekku memilih mati bunuh diri daripada masuk penjara. Ayahku terbunuh dalam keributan antar geng dan aku pikir mungkin aku akan berakhir di tiang gantungan, mati tertembak musuh atau polisi"

"Apa masa depan seperti ini yang ingin kau berikan pada Inojin? Sai kau tahu ini salah. Apa kau bahagia dengan semua ini?"

Ino merangkum wajah pria itu dengan kedua tangannya memaksa pria itu untuk sungguh-sungguh menatap dirinya.

Sai meletakan tangannya menutupi tangan wanita itu. "Terlambat bagi diriku untuk kembali. Aku sudah tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam dunia kriminal."

"Sai bila kau masih menjalani kehidupan seperti ini tidakkah kau peduli kau menempatkan hidup kami dalam bahaya? Ini tak akan jadi kali pertama orang mencoba menculik kami. Bila kau memang mencintai kami tinggalkan kehidupan ini. Kita bisa memulai hal baru."

"Dan bila aku tidak mau?"

"Kau bisa tetap disini jalankan hidupmu tapi biarkan aku dan Inojin kembali ke jepang. Apa kau ingin melihat kami berdua mati ketika kau gagal menyelamatkan kami?"

Sai berpikir keras malam itu. Omongan Ino ada benarnya. Dia tak ingin membuat mereka terlibat bahaya tapi selama dia menjadi mafia bahaya itu tak akan berhenti mengancam. Mungkin kah dia bisa pergi dan membuat hidup baru seperti kata Ino?

Baru kali ini Sai merasa bersalah, Apakah ini yang Sasuke Uchiha rasakan ketika ia menculik dan menyekap Ino? Baru hari ini Sai belajar untuk simpati. ia mengalami apa yang korban-korbannya alami saat dia menculik orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Sai tak akan mau lagi melihat Ino di todong dengan senjata, atau melihat Ino dan Inojin mengalami siksaan-siksaan yang penjahat-penjahat lainnya bisa lakukan pada kedua orang paling penting baginya. Bila Sai ingin Ino dan Inojin bahagia mereka memang harus pergi.

Keesokan harinya Sai memberitahu Ino dan Inojin mereka akan tinggal sementara waktu di Jepang. Paling tidak sampai anak buahnya memastikan semua telah aman dan terkendali. Tapi sayang sekali Sai tak akan pernah menduga tujuh tahun kebersamaan bersama Ino dan Inojin mungkin akan berakhir karena dia tak tahu Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup.

.

.

A/N : Terima kasih ya Reviewnya, Maaf buat yang menanti update glass half empty. Saya sedang kehabisan plot tapi saja bakal up koq dalam waktu dekat semoga di lancarkan ide dan menulisnya. I love you all readers.

Almaidah: Kita tunggu saja, Apa penjahatnya bisa mendapatkan _happy ending._ Menurutmu apa penjahat pantas dapat kesempatan menebus dosa?

Uchiha Ino: Makasih udah mampir, Belom pasti nih SasuIno atau SaiIno. Author juga dilanda dilema.

SasuIno: Bang Saskey muncul di chapter ini dan juga chapter-chapter depan. Ino sudah mulai bahagia tapi tentu saja akan lebih banyak drama mwahaha..ha...

Inochan: Mereka akan balik ke jepang dan ehem... pastinya Ino akan bingung lagi memilih yang mana.

Jeanne: Makasih dah review, Sai dan Ino sama-sama gak tahu Sasuke masih hidup tapi sekarang mereka mau balik ke jepang dan dramanya di mulai lagi.

Wilzania : Sayangnya Sasuke bakal muncul dan memperkeruh suasana. Makasih dah review.

Dee-chan : Makasih dah mampir. Semoga tetap merasa ceritanya bakal menarik setelah chapter ini.

Ino : Makasih ya sudah meninggalkan jejak..

Lazyper : Nasibnya Sasuke tar lagi ketahuan. He..he..he...


	7. Chapter 7 : Fear (one shot)

Kebetulan ingin membuat _one shot._ Jadilah ini.

 **Souless eyes, Darkest Blood**

 **Side story**

 **.**

 **Premonition?**

 **.**

Mata pria itu mengerjap, sepertinya dia baru tersadar dari tidur yang panjang. Sai tak tahu di mana dirinya, Tubuhnya terbaring di lantai yang kotor dan dingin. Dia merangkak dan mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya nyeri dan terluka tapi dia bersikeras menyeret dirinya keluar dari tempat ini. Pria berambut hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang. Hanya terdapat perabotan tua dan usang seolah tempat ini sudah lama ditinggalkan. Mengapa dia ada di sini, dia sama sekali tak tahu?. Dia tak menemukan ponsel mau pun dompetnya tapi Ia juga tak ingat diserang oleh seseorang.

Sai berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menyeret langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan keseimbangan akibat terantuk sesuatu. Pria berkulit pucat itu menemukan sosok tubuh tengkurap dengan luka tembak di punggung. Sebuah pistol tergeletak tak jauh dari situ. Merasa penasaran Sai berjongkok untuk memeriksa mayat itu. Sang bos mafia terkejut dan nyaris terjengkang ketika melihat wajah yang dia kenal balas menatapnya dalam pandangan kosong dan mati.

Pria itu mengusap dahinya. Tangannya menyentuh cairan lengket yang kental dan mulai mengering, sepertinya ia terluka tapi ia tak merasakan sakitnya. Mungkin seseorang memukul kepalanya dan membuatnya pingsan. Ke mana Ino dan Inojin? Sai mulai panik dengan kemungkinan mereka diculik lagi. Bila ia tak salah ingat Sai meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah tanpa penjagaan. Pria itu memungut pistol yang tergeletak dan terburu-buru mencari jalan keluar.

Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Mengapa dia kehilangan ingatan?. Pikirannya begitu berkabut dan samar. Sai berhasil keluar dari gedung apartemen yang hendak di hancurkan itu dan berakhir di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Dengan kesal pria itu berdiri di tengah jalan mencoba menghentikan seorang pengendara mobil yang kebetulan melintas.

"Hey apa kau sudah gila?" Pengendara mobil itu terpaksa berhenti dan memaki-maki Sai dengan bahasa mandarin. Sekarang dia yakin dia masih di Hongkong, tapi entah di daerah mana dia tak tahu.

Sai mendekati sang pengemudi dan menodongkan pistolnya, "Turun atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Sang pengemudi menuruti permintaan Sai. Dengan gemetar dia turun dari mobil. Dengan kasar ia mendorong pria itu jatuh dan tergesa-gesa menginjak pedal gas, mengemudi dengan kencang ke apartemennya. Dalam hatinya Sai berdoa semoga Ino dan anaknya tak apa-apa. Dia punya terlalu banyak musuh dan setiap hari dia selalu khawatir salah satu dari mereka akan menghancurkannya dengan memanfaatkan Ino dan Inojin. Dua orang yang berarti penting baginya. Sai rela mati asal mereka berdua selamat.

Pria itu melangkah ke dalam gedung dengan tubuh lebam dan penuh luka. Banyak orang memperhatikannya tapi ia tak peduli. Hanya ada satu hal dalam pikirannya memastikan Ino dan Inojin baik-baik saja. Sai membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan bocah berambut pirang itu duduk di lantai bermain mobil-mobilan. tapi mengapa Inojin mengacuhkannya?

"Inojin, Kau baik-baik saja?" Sai berjongkok untuk memeluk anak itu. Tapi sang bocah menepis tangannya.

Mata _aqua-marinenya_ menatap Sai dengan rasa kecewa, "Kau pembohong, Kau penipu, Kau penjahat dan pembunuh, Kau bukan papaku."

Sai terdiam. Bagaimana Inojin tahu semua itu. Dunia Sai terasa runtuh, "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Mama yang bilang."

Sai merasa geram mengapa Ino mengkhianatinya ketika ia mulai mempercayai wanita itu dengan sepenuh hati, "Inojin aku menyayangimu"

"Tapi mengapa kau berbohong padaku" Bocah itu menangis dan berteriak.

Hati Sai hancur melihat Inojin terluka dan kecewa. Anak itu tak akan pernah mempercayainya lagi. Mengapa Ino tega melakukan ini pada mereka berdua. Tidakkah Ino berpikir mengungkapkan kebenaran hanya akan menyakiti Inojin dan dirinya?

"Karena aku ingin kau benar-benar menjadi anakku." Ucap pria itu jujur. Sai selalu menganggap Inojin sebagai anak kandungnya meski ayah anak itu adalah musuhnya. Inojin bayi yang tak berdosa.

"Dengan membunuh papa kadungku? Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu".

Sai tak kuasa lagi menghadapi Inojin yang kini memandangnya sebagai orang asing, Seorang penjahat. Pria itu mencari-cari Ino meminta penjelasan. Mengapa wanita itu tega melakukan ini padanya. Bukankah dia sudah berusaha bertahun-tahun meyakinkan Ino dia tidak selalu jahat. Bahkan dia memberikan cinta dan kesetiaannya pada wanita yang dulunya bermarga Shimura itu.

Sai menemukan wanita itu di kamar mereka. Ino sedang menatap bayangannya di kaca sambil menyisir rambutnya yang pajang. Wanita itu melihat Sai masuk ke dalam dengan ekspresi yang hancur. Ino tersenyum. Ia mengambil pistol dari laci meja riasnya, senjata yang Sai hadiahkan pada dirinya. Sungguh Ironis. Dia memberikan Ino senjata itu untuk melindungi diri. tapi sepertinya Sai lupa dia adalah musuh wanita itu.

"Ino apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menuntut keadilan Sai."

"Aku pikir kau mencintaiku Ino." Ucapnya tak percaya.

"Apa kau waras, Pria macam dirimu tak pantas dicintai. Kau menculikku, membunuh suamiku, merengut kebebasanku dengan menyandera dan mencuci otak putraku lalu kau berharap aku mencintaimu?. Ini semua tipuanku untuk membebaskan diri. Bagaimana rasanya dibohongi Sai?"

"Aku berusaha Ino untuk menghapus dosa-dosaku, Aku menyayanggi kalian berdua."

"Dosamu tak terampuni Sai"

Sai menoleh karena mendengar pintu terbuka. Wajah pucatnya memucat seolah melihat hantu.

"Untuk apa dia bersamamu bila Ino memiliki diriku." Sosok pria muncul dari pintu, melangkah melewatinya dan memeluk Ino dari belakang.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Kau masih hidup?"

" Tentu saja, Aku terus menghantuimu. Menunggu waktu untuk balas dendam. Aku menginginkan istri dan anakku kembali."

Sai tahu dia sudah kalah, segala hal yang dia anggap berharga kini terangut darinya. Tapi ia menatap Ino dengan sisa harga dirinya dan masih bertanya, "Kau memilih Sasuke?"

Pasangan itu tersenyum mengejek padanya, "Tentu saja, Kau monster Sai. Kau tak pantas dicintai dan kau tak akan pernah dicintai. Bahkan Inojin pun kini membencimu."

Sai tak pernah menunjukkan emosi tapi kali ini topeng besinya pecah. Dia merasakan sakitnya pengkhianatan. Penyesalan. Semua penderitaannya menyeruak ke permukaan. Ino membuatnya merasa menjadi manusia yang tak berharga. Tapi mungkin dia memang tak berharga.

Pria itu mendengar suara letusan pistol. Peluru menembus jantungnya.

Sai terlonjak kaget, nafasnya pendek-pendek tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia menoleh ke samping menemukan Ino masih tertidur dengan lelap.

Pria itu bernafas lega, ternyata ia hanya mimpi buruk. Besok mereka bertiga akan pergi ke jepang dan ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tak seorang pun akan merenggut kebahagiaan ini darinya.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Lemon.

A/N : Dear readers. I am back. Saya menikmati banget nulis cerita begini. Makasih buat yang masih setia membaca dan thanks a lot buat yang masih setia nge-review. UchihaIno, SasuIno351, Anonim, Almaidah97, Lmsln,Mee-chan, Seiichi, Ino-chan, Jeanne, Wilzania, Dee-chan. Serius makasih banget. Jadi bikin semangat nulisnya.

Nb: fic ini tidak melewati proses edit, karena author emang orang males. Jadi kalau ada yang aneh, janggal, Typoo. Kabari saya ya. Makasi.

 **Souless Eyes, Darkest Blood**

 **.**

 **Chapter 07**

 **Coming Back**

 **.**

 **.**

Roda pesawat menyentuh landasan. Ino masih tidak percaya ini terjadi. Ia kembali ke Jepang. Hatinya merasa senang tapi juga gelisah. Ino melirik pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Apa yang pria itu rencanakan untuknya masih menjadi misteri. Apakah ia akan tetap menjadi tawanan? Ino sangat ingin menemui ayah, ibunya. Tapi sepertinya mustahil Sai membiarkannya. Mungkin dia bisa menyelinap untuk melihat mereka sekilas agar ia sekedar tahu kalau orang tuanya baik-baik saja.

Ino menggandeng putranya ke luar terminal kedatangan, sedangkan Sai mendorong troli yang berisi koper-koper mereka. Inojin memandang sekelilingnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Semua hal tampak asing di mata bocah berusia enam tahun itu.

Seorang sopir telah menanti mereka di area penjemputan. Sai membantu menaikkan barang ke bagasi kemudian duduk di kursi belakang bersama Ino dan putranya. Sepanjang perjalanan Inojin bertanya mengenai semua objek yang tak pernah di lihatnya. Bocah itu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa.

"Kita di mana, Papa?"

"Kita di Jepang. Negara tempat kelahiran Mama dan Papa"

Informasi itu menarik perhatian Ino. Tinggal bersama Sai selama tujuh tahun tak memberikan Ino informasi apa pun tentang masa lalu pria itu. Sai masih seperti sebuah kotak misteri baginya, "Kau lahir di sini?"

"Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku di sini."

"Pantas saja kau bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan fasih."

"Apa aku akan bertemu kakek dan nenek?"

Mereka berdua terkejut bocah itu menanyakan anggota keluarga lainnya. Mereka tak pernah menceritakan apa pun pada Inojin tentang keluarga mereka. Ino hendak menjawab tapi Sai keburu mendahuluinya.

"Sayang sekali Inojin, Kakek dan Nenekmu sudah meninggal ketika papa masih kecil."

Ino tak tahu apa kepingan informasi ini benar atau hanya kebohongan Sai. Apa pria itu seorang yatim piatu yang di adopsi keluarga lainnya? Dia tak mengerti mengapa Sai berakhir di Hongkong dengan nama keluarga dan paspor Tiongkok bila ia lahir di Jepang.

Bocah itu tampak sedih. Teman-temannya punya Kekek dan Nenek, Mereka juga punya saudara dan sepupu. Sedangkan Inojin tak punya semua itu, hanya Papa dan Mama

"Mengapa kau terlihat sedih Inojin?" Ino bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku mau punya Kakek dan Nenek seperti teman-temanku."

"Tapi mereka sudah meninggal sayang, Apa Mama dan Papa tak cukup membuatmu senang?"

"Aku sayang Mama, Aku sayang Papa juga. Tapi aku bosan bermain sendirian di rumah, tidak tahu apa itu pulang kampung dan tak ada yang memanjakanku dengan membelikan mainan dan permen."

"Inojin, Kau sudah punya banyak mainan dan permen tak baik untuk gigimu. Jadi kami tak belikan."

"Karena aku tak punya Kakek dan Nenek bolehkah aku punya adik?, Aku mau adik " Bola mata Inojin menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Permintaan polos Inojin membuat Sai terbatuk-batuk, "Mungkin suatu hari kau akan mendapatkan adik, tapi papa tak bisa janji karena tergantung mama juga."

Telinga Ino jadi merah mendengarnya, Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk hamil lagi. Apa lagi mengandung anak pria itu. Ia masih belum sanggup menerima Sai sepenuh hatinya. Bayang-bayang hitam tentang apa yang telah pria itu lakukan padanya sulit hilang dari ingatan. Meski ia sudah mencoba mengenyahkan memori itu dan melihat Sai dari sisi lain tetap saja dia merasa salah untuk jatuh cinta pada Sai. Sasuke pasti akan marah bila ia jatuh cinta pada pembunuhnya dan tak akan adil bagi kenangan Sasuke bila ia mencoba mencari kenyamanan dalam diri Sai Shimura.

"Inojin, Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh. Keluarga kita cukup Papa, Mama dan Inojin dan bila kau bersikap baik mungkin kita bisa memiliki seekor anjing."

Mendengar kata anjing, Wajah Inojin menjadi cerah. Bocah itu telah memohon-mohon untuk punya hewan peliharaan tapi mereka tinggal apartemen yang tak mengizinkan hewan. Sai masih belum memberitahu Ino di mana mereka akan tinggal tapi pria itu bilang punya beberapa properti di Jepang.

"Oke, Aku janji akan selalu bersikap baik, Ma.

Sai merasa kecewa, Dia sempat berharap Ino sudah membuka hatinya dan benar-benar menerima dirinya sebagai suami tapi jawaban wanita itu pada Inojin menegaskan bagaimana perasaan wanita itu pada dirinya.

Pria itu mendesah dan menatap ke jalan yang tak begitu padat, Meski Sai telah membuat dirinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tersedia bagi Ino wanita itu ternyata tak bisa menyukainya. Sai takut bila mimpi buruknya semalam menjadi kenyataan.

Ketakutan terburuk Sai adalah kehilangan keluarganya sekali lagi. Bila Ino punya motivasi untuk lari darinya itu mungkin untuk menemui orang tuanya karena tak mungkin Sasuke Uchiha masih hidup terkecuali tembakannya meleset dan pria itu dinaungi keberuntungan. Mungkin bila ia bisa menemukan sekenario mempertemukan Ino pada keluarga Yamanaka tanpa perlu membuka kejadian waktu itu akan membuat Ino lebih menghargainya? Tapi ia tak bisa mengambil risiko yang cukup besar. Salah langkah sedikit saja dia bisa berakhir di penjara.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah yang Ino cukup kenal. Ia beberapa kali kemari bersama Ayahnya ketika di undang minum teh oleh politisi Danzo Shimura. ia masih kecil waktu itu dan dia ingat pernah melihat seorang anak lelaki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Selalu tampak muram diam dan pucat berdiri di latar belakang. Ino terlalu takut mendekatinya. Berpikir kalau bocah lelaki itu mungkin hantu.

"Apa kau tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya. Sai?"

"Aku membelinya dari seorang pengusaha. Dari dulu aku suka rumah bergaya Jepang. Apa kau mengenal rumah ini."

"Ini rumah keluarga Shimura. Ayahku yang seorang jaksa wilayah sering di undang Danzo Shimura untuk menegosiasikan kasus-kasusnya tentu saja ayahku tidak mau disuap, Apa kau tidak tahu. Mereka kelompok Yakuza terkenal selama beberapa generasi. Bahkan pemimpin mereka yang terakhir juga sukses menjadi pimpinan politik. Tapi akhirnya dinasti Ini hancur di tangan Uchiha."

Ino terdiam sejenak. Mengapa Sai yang seorang mafia memilih membeli rumah kelompok Yakuza. Belum lagi pria itu punya dendam pribadi dengan Uchiha dan dia bilang keluarganya turun-temurun membuat uang dari dunia hitam. Otak wanita itu dengan cerdas menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Sai, Apa kau seorang Shimura?, Itu cukup menjelaskan kebencianmu pada Uchiha." Lanjut wanita itu. Tapi dia bingung bagaimana bisa karena semua anggota keluarga Shimura telah mati.

"Aku dibesarkan di rumah ini, oleh orang-orang yang kau sebut penjahat. Bagiku mereka adalah keluarga. Apa salah aku ingin membalas dendam pada Uchiha karena mereka menghancurkan segala hal yang aku miliki."

Ino tercengang, tapi Siapa sebenarnya Sai? Mungkin dia anggota loyalis kelompok Shimura. Tapi Dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi anggota Yakuza.

Tiba di depan pintu, Dua orang pelayan wanita telah menanti mereka. "Tuan Ren, Senang akhirnya anda datang berkunjung."

Semenjak meninggalkan Jepang. Sai mengatur orangnya untuk tetap merawat dan menjaga rumah ini. Tiga tahun yang lalu dia berniat menjualnya karena dia berpikir lebih baik Ino tak pernah kembali dan selamanya tinggal di Hongkong, tetapi dia memang tak bisa berpisah dengan satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dari nama besar keluarganya.

"Terima kasih untuk merawat rumah ini selama aku tak ada."

"Mari Tuan, Nyonya. Kamar anda sudah kami persiapkan. Apa anda mau minum teh? Kami akan menyiapkannya di ruang duduk."

"Nanti saja, Kami mau membereskan koper kami dulu. Bisakah kalian menjaga Inojin?"

"Baiklah, Tuan" Kedua wanita itu meninggalkan Sai dan Ino. Mencari sang tuan muda yang sedang memandangi ikan koi yang berenang di kolam.

Ino merasakan _deja-vu_ ketika Sai membuka pintu kamar itu. Ingatan buruk penyekapannya kembali terlintas. Topeng dan pedang yang sama masih terpajang di dinding. Sofa di mana pria itu duduk untuk membaca masih di sana. Segalanya tak tampak berubah selama tujuh tahun.

"Maaf, Bila ini mengingatkanmu dengan memori waktu itu. Aku tak sempat mendekorasi ulang tempat ini."

"Jadi kau mengurungku di rumah ini. Aku merasa penculikanku baru terjadi kemarin." Ino menatap Sai. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas pria yang dengan kejamnya membiarkan dirinya kedinginan di penjara. Pria yang dengan tega merecokinya dengan obat perangsang dan nyaris memperkosanya. Pria tanpa nurani dan moral yang akan melakukan apa pun demi mendapatkan yang dia mau. Semua itu berbekas dalam ingatannya, tetapi setelah sekian lama bersama kesan pria itu dalam pikiran Ino jadi tumpang tindih.

Ia mengingat kejahatan yang Sai lakukan pada dirinya tapi ia juga mengingat momen ketika pria itu dengan senang mengendong Inojin atau ketika dia merawat mereka dengan sabar ketika Ino dan Inojin sakit. Pria itu juga menyelamatkan mereka saat dia dan anaknya di culik. Ino tak tahu lagi harus merasakan apa pada pria itu. Membencinya atau berterima kasih. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tiap kali Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Ino jelaskan. Perlahan pria itu mengakar dalam pikiran dan hidupnya tapi ia tak bisa memberikan kunci hatinya pada pria itu.

"Mengapa kau melamun?" Sai meletakan tangannya di bahu Ino. Orang-orang mengira Ino istrinya. Tapi sebenarnya mereka tak pernah meresmikan apa-apa. Tak ada legalitas dari hubungan mereka berdua. Tak ada upacara pernikahan, Hanya ada sepasang manusia yang membesarkan seorang anak bersama.

"Kau banyak berubah, Sai" Ino menyambut sentuhan itu dengan tenang. Dia menutup mata dan mendesah tatkala tangan itu mulai memijat bahunya yang kaku akibat cukup lama duduk di pesawat. Sai tak lagi membuatnya ketakutan. Meski pria itu penjahat Ino yakin Sai tak akan menyakiti dirinya dan Inojin dengan sengaja.

"Itu semua karena kau dan Inojin. Telah lama aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa memberiku rasa tenteram dan utuh. Aku pikir aku akan menemukannya setelah balas dendam tapi aku salah."

Sai mengajak Ino untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan pria itu masih menggenggam tangan wanita berambut pirang itu dan menatapnya seolah dia adalah hal terindah di dunia. Sangat jarang Ino melihat ekspresi Sai yang cukup terbuka dan itu membuat Ino terkejut.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengisi hidupku."

"Memang aku punya pilihan lain Sai? Kau tak pernah memberiku pilihan. Haruskah aku berterima kasih karena kau membiarkan aku dan Inojin hidup?", Ino tak bermaksud mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sinis. Ia hanya mengutarakan fakta. Mungkin bila ia diberikan pilihan dia tak akan bersama pria itu.

Kebahagiaan di wajah Sai menghilang seketika. Mengapa dia membodohi dirinya sendiri. Kehidupannya bersama Ino dan Inojin hanya sebuah setting-an belaka. Dia tahu itu dan mengapa dia masih tetap berpikir suatu hari semua ini akan menjadi nyata.

"Ino, Bila aku membebaskanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau akan membiarkan aku bebas?"

"Mungkin, tergantung jawabanmu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung menjawab, "Kembali pada keluargaku. Mereka pasti amat merindukanku dan mereka akan senang bertemu Inojin."

Keinginan Ino terasa bagai sebuah tamparan di wajah Sai. Air muka pria itu kembali stoic dan dingin. "Sepertinya kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan bebaskan."

"Mengapa Sai?, Kau tak mempercayaiku setelah semua ini?"

Sai melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Ino kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke luar pintu, "Ino, Sekalinya aku membiarkanmu bebas. Kau dan Inojin akan meninggalkanku. Aku selalu membayangkan kehadiran kalian dalam masa depanku. Tapi tidak begitu dengan dirimu. Bila aku membiarkanmu memutuskan semuanya sendiri tidak akan ada tempat bagiku di sana. Bukankah begitu Ino?"

Sai menoleh padanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Ino merasa pria itu terluka oleh kata-katanya. Ino mengerang merasa kesal dan bingung. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Mengapa kini ia peduli pada Sai. Pria itu seorang penjahat bukan? Mengapa Ino ingin menghapus kesedihan di matanya? Hatinya ingin ia berlari mengejar pria itu dan memberitahunya dia dan Inojin tak akan ke mana-mana. Tapi mustahil, Ino tak akan membiarkan dirinya menyerah pada sekedar dorongan hati. Sisi sinisnya berkata ini hanya ulah Sai untuk memanipulasinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang pria itu inginkan darinya.

Sai duduk di pinggir kolam memangku Inojin yang sibuk melemparkan makanan bagi para Ikan. Ia mengelus kepala bocah pirang itu. Anak yang membawa kembali cahaya dalam kehidupannya.

"Inojin, Apa suatu hari kau akan meninggalkan papa sendirian?"

"Tidak, Aku tak akan meninggalkan papa. Apalagi membuat papa sendirian. Sendiri itu tidak enak. Inojin saja tak suka sendirian."

"Bagaimana bila mama mu menginginkanmu pergi dan meninggalkan papa? "

"Mengapa mama mau membawaku pergi dan meninggalkan papa?. Apa Mama marah dan tak sayang lagi pada papa?" Anak itu menatap Sai dengan bingung.

"Papa tidak tahu, Mungkin mama mu tak sayang dengan papa karena papa jahat."

Bocah itu langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Sai dan memeluk pria itu. "Tidak, Papa adalah papa terbaik. Papa selalu baik dan sayang padaku. Papa tidak jahat dan Aku sayang papa. Aku tak mau meninggalkan papa."

"Inojin, Terimakasih." Sai memeluk bocah itu erat. Kenaifan Inojin membawa angin segar dalam kehidupannya. Ia senang anak itu mempercayainya dan mencintainya tanpa syarat tapi ini semua semu. Bila Inojin bertambah besar dan mempelajari kebenarannya mungkin kah anak itu akan masih tetap mencintainya seperti ini?.

Ino melihat adegan itu dari jauh. Kasih sayang Sai pada Inojin bukan kepura-puraan. Ino tahu itu dan ikatan mereka sebagai ayah dan anak sangat kuat. Sai akan melakukan apa pun demi Inojin seperti halnya dirinya. Yang pria itu inginkan darinya hanya penerimaan dan Ino dengan keras hati menolak memberikannya karena ingin menghormati kenangan dan pengorbanan Sasuke yang meninggal karena mencoba menyelamatkannya.

Inojin melihat Ino berdiri di pilar tak jauh dari mereka. Bocah itu melepaskan Sai dan berlari mencari mamanya. Bocah itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan berurai air mata, "Mama, Jangan benci Papa. Jangan bawa aku pergi jauh dari Papa."

Ino mengendong putranya, Air mata Inojin membuktikan membawa anak itu lari dari Sai hanya akan membuat anak itu menderita, "Tenang Inojin, Kita tak akan ke mana-mana."

"Bagus Mama, Ayo sekarang temui papa. Papa terlihat sedih."

"Mengapa papa terlihat sedih?"

"Papa pikir mama tak sayang lagi padanya dan mau pergi"

Ino mendekati Sai dan memanggil pria itu, "Sai, Maafkan aku. Mungkin kita masih butuh waktu." Ino mengulurkan tangannya pada pria itu dan Sai meraihnya.

"Aku akan menunggu." Pria itu tersenyum. Apa lagi yang dia bisa lakukan selain menunggu. Mungkin waktu bisa mengubah keadaan.

"Aku lapar!" Teriak Inojin merusak suasana.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?" Ajak Sai pada keluarganya

"Ok, Ayo kita bersiap-siap dulu Inojin."

"Papa, Aku mau makan Ayam goreng."

"Tidak Inojin, Kita pergi makan ramen." Jawab pria itu tegas.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Ino menengadah memandang langit biru cerah. Ia membuka topinya dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Ino dari tadi menyiangi rumput yang tumbuh di antara semak _bush clover_ nya. Wanita itu menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan berkebun. Sai bahkan membuatkannya sebuah rumah kaca agar dia bisa berkebun sepanjang tahun. Begitulah kehidupannya beberapa bulan terakhir. Hanya di rumah bersama Sai dan Inojin. Ino benar-benar ingin punya pekerjaan dan kehidupan sosial. Bukanya ia tak bersyukur ia hanya merasa terjebak dalam rutinitas yang itu-itu saja. Sai bukanlah teman bercakap-cakap yang baik. Pria itu lebih suka diam dan mendengarkan ketimbang bicara. Untungnya di rumah itu ada Yuu dan Mei. Dua pelayan yang diperkerjakan Sai. Paling tidak sekarang Ino punya teman bicara.

Inojin membantu Ino menyirami bunga-bunganya. "Lihat ada kupu-kupu." Bocah itu dengan girang mencoba mengejar kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang tadinya hinggap di rumpun mawarnya.

"Inojin hati-hati. Nanti kau tergores duri." Wanita itu mengingatkan putranya.

Ino tak punya Ide apa yang di kerjakan Sai, Pria itu tak ada di rumah sepanjang hari dan ia juga tak ingin bertanya. Ino tak berani pergi sendiri tanpa izin dari Sai. Biasanya bila Ino dan Inojin pergi. Sang sopir, Yuu atau Mei akan menemaninya, Ino merasa Sai memata-matai kegiatannya di luar rumah.

Pria itu masih saja paranoid kalau Ino akan kabur mengingat sekarang orang-orang yang dia kenal begitu mudah ia cari. Sai gagal melihat bila memang Ino ingin lari dia bisa melakukannya kapan saja. Ino sebenarnya sangat ingin pulang. Tapi kemunculannya pasti akan menggemparkan semua orang dan mereka akan bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan tentang Sai dan Inojin.

Sore itu Sai muncul di pintu rumah membawa bibit bunga anggrek di tangannya.

Inojin menghambur ke arah pria itu. "Papa, Kita jadi ke festival?"

"Iya, Iya...tapi papa mandi dulu."

"Sai, Bagaimana harimu? " Ino muncul menyambut pria itu.

"Baik-baik saja. Hanya mengurus sedikit masalah lama. Aku punya hadiah untukmu bibit anggrek hitam yang cukup langka."

"Terima kasih, Sai. Aku akan meletakannya di rumah kaca."

"Aku mau mengajak Inojin ke festival musim panas pertamanya kau mau ikut?" Sai bertanya pada Ino. Berharap wanita itu menerima ajakannya.

"Ok, Kalau begitu aku dan Inojin siap-siap dulu." Ino membawa anaknya ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara Sai menyegarkan diri.

Tak lama Inojin sudah mondar-mandir dan mengeluh karena sang mama lama sekali muncul. Anak itu sudah tak sabar untuk pergi.

"Papa, Kenapa mama lama sekali ganti bajunya."

"Sabar ya Inojin, Wanita memang begitu kalau berdandan. Nanti juga selesai."

Tak lama kemudian Ino muncul dan membuat Sai tercengang ketika menatapnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ino mengenakan Yukata, Ino tampak anggun dengan Yukata berwarna ungu dan lavender.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo berangkat."

"Mama cantik deh." Puji Inojin.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga tampan." Ino menggandeng tangan bocah itu. Ino menoleh pada pria berambut gelap yang masih tampak bengong, "Ayo Sai, Apalagi yang kita tunggu."

Sai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menyadarkan dirinya dari pesona kecantikan Ino yang membuat lidahnya gagal bicara. "Uh..uh.. Baiklah."

.

.

"Naruto, Apa kau yakin target akan muncul di sini?" Sasuke tampak seskeptis melakukan observasi di tempat seramai ini. Bagaimana mereka akan menemukan satu orang dari ribuan pengunjung festival.

"Intelku berkata dia berhasil memancing target untuk bertransaksi dengannya, tapi orang itu hanya mau menyerahkan barangnya bila mereka bertemu di sini."

"Aku paham mengapa, Target kita cukup cerdas. Di tempat seramai dan seluas ini dia akan dengan mudah melarikan diri, mungkin dia sudah mencium aroma jebakan."

"Barangkali, Tim ku sudah menyebar di setiap sudut. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu. Peredaran Narkoba di wilayah ini sangat tinggi. Kita masih belum bisa mengungkap sindikat Narkoba internasional yang beroperasi di wilayah Tokyo. Kita berhasil menangkap pengedarnya tapi tak pernah ada petunjuk untuk menemukan siapa bandar besarnya atau bagaimana barang itu bisa masuk ke mari. Ini memusingkan, apa ada oknum aparat yang ikut bermain?. Tiap kali kita hampir mendapatkan bukti tiba-tiba saja semua lenyap. Seolah mereka tahu rencana kita" ucap Naruto kesal.

" Apa kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku ingin membeli takoyaki." Pria berambut pirang itu mengubah isi percakapan karena dia merasa lapar.

"Pergilah Naruto, Aku akan mengamati situasi."

Pria berambut pirang itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke menjaga posnya sendirian.

Sasuke duduk di bangku kayu. Dengan mata awas menatap kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang. Mereka semua memasang wajah bahagia. Pasangan kekasih, keluarga tak ada pengecualian. Pria berambut _raven_ itu merasa tersindir. Mengapa kebahagiaan tak menjadi miliknya? Apa karena ia hanya terlalu fokus pada masa lalu seperti kata orang-orang. Bukannya ia tak ingin bangkit tapi ia tak mampu menghilangkan bayang-bayang Ino dari benaknya.

Sasuke tak ingin membuka hatinya. Dia berpikir cinta sejati tak akan tergantikan. Dia tak akan bisa mencintai wanita lain seperti mencintai Ino jadi apa gunanya ia mencoba tapi ia rindu merasa bahagia. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk berhenti merasakan kehampaan ini. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sosok wanita berambut pirang. Sontak pria itu berdiri dan mencoba mengejarnya menembus keramaian. Jantungnya berdetak kencang penuh harapan jika matanya tidak sedang menipunya.

Ino tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Inojin ketika anak itu gagal menangkap ikan dengan jala kertas.

"Mengapa Mama tertawa, Ini sulit loh. Ikannya merobek jalaku."

"Sini, Mama tunjukan caranya." Wanita itu berjongkok meminta jala dan mangkuk dari penjaga stan permainan itu. Dengan sigap Ino menangkap ikan mas dengan jala kertas dan melempar ikan itu keluar dari air secepatnya. Ikan mas itu mendarat di mangkuk yang dia pegang.

"Wow, Mama hebat. Papa saja tidak bisa." Bocah itu kagum melihat ikan mas yang menggelepar di mangkok. Ino mengembalikan ikan malang itu ke air.

"Tapi kan Papa sudah memenangkan boneka beruang Ini untukmu." Ucap pria itu membela diri sambil memamerkan boneka beruang yang dia pegang.

"Iya..iya Papa juga hebat."

"Apa kau gembira Inojin?" tanya Sai pada putranya.

"Iya, tempat ini seru, banyak makanan. Banyak permainan. Aku suka."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menulis permintaan. Katanya kalau menulis permintaan dan mengantungkannya di pohon bambu permohonan kita bisa terkabul."

"Boleh-boleh, Ayo kita buat. Tapi aku belum bisa menulis."

"Apa permintaanmu biar mama yang tuliskan. Apa harapanmu Inojin?"

"Agar mama, papa dan Inojin selalu bersama dan bahagia."

Kalimat itu membuat Ino terharu, "Oke, mama akan tuliskan."

Ino meminta kertas dan bolpoin pada gadis panitia yang menjaga deretan dahan bambu yang sudah dipenuhi oleh hiasan dan kertas-kertas berwarna-warni yang bertuliskan permintaan itu. Ino menuliskan permintaan Inojin dan membuat satu untuk dirinya. Ino tahu ia terlalu tua untuk percaya pada hal seperti ini. Tapi dia menyukai tradisi.

"Sai, apa kau tak menulis permintaan?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menggeleng, "Tidak Ino karena hanya dirimu yang bisa mengabulkan keinginanku."

Pipi Ino jadi merona karena Sai mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan serius. Ino tahu pasti maksud pria itu. Ino tak berkomentar lebih jauh. Ia fokus menulis.

Sai mengendong Inojin untuk membantu anak itu mengikat kertas di dahan bambu yang terlalu tinggi bagi sang bocah.

"Oke sudah mama, lalu sekarang apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari dango. aku rasa kau akan menyukainya inojin."

"Dango apa itu?"

"Makanan yang terlalu manis, papa dari dulu tak pernah menyukainya."

"Sai, Makanan manis itu menyenangkan. Benar kan Inojin?"

"Iya Papa saja yang aneh, tak suka rasa manis."

"Mungkin karena papa lebih akrab dengan rasa pahit." Jawab Sai acuh.

Ino tak tahu sejauh mana pria itu menderita tapi Ino tahu pria itu kerap terbangun di malam hari karena mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Entah karena trauma atau dihantui orang-orang yang telah dibunuhnya tapi sepertinya hidup Sai luo Ren tak pernah tenang.

Mereka berjalan melintasi bangku taman. Di mana seorang polisi yang Ino kenal sedang duduk melakukan pengawasan. Ino berlalu tanpa menaruh perhatian pada sekitarnya atau bahkan mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya di tengah keramaian.

Sasuke kehilangan wanita berambut pirang itu di antara keramaian. Ketika ia masih sibuk mencari-cari, Komunikatornya berbunyi.

"Ke mana kau Sasuke? Mengapa meninggalkan pos mu?." Suara kesal Naruto terdengar dari sambungan radio yang mereka gunakan.

"Maaf, Aku mengejar seseorang. Aku merasa melihat Ino."

"Dengar Sasuke kita punya pekerjaan di sini jangan lupa misi kita."

"Maaf, Aku hanya sedikit terganggu karena melihat wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Ino."

"Sekarang kembali ke sini, Aku sudah membelikanmu kopi."

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke tempat Naruto. Dia yakin sekali wanita yang dia lihat itu Ino meski potongan rambutnya sangat berbeda dengan Istrinya.

Ada kemungkinan wanita itu bukan Ino. Istrinya terlalu mencintai rambut panjangnya, Rasanya tak mungkin Ino memotongnya jadi sependek itu, belum lagi wanita itu berjalan bersama seorang pria dan bocah yang mirip sekali dengan Ino. Dia harus menyelidiki wanita yang berwajah persis seperti istrinya yang dia cari-cari.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Inojin tertidur, Ino melangkah ke kamar tidurnya. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Sai duduk di sofa membaca seperti biasa. Ino masuk dan hendak mengganti Yukata-nya. Mengabaikan pria yang tampak fokus pada bacaannya.

Ino mulai melepaskan ikatan Obi-nya dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sai, Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu malam ini?"

"Mengapa kau masih bertanya? Kita sudah tidur bersama lebih dari setahun."

"Meskipun begitu Ino, kau bukan milikku. Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku tak ingin kau merasa aku memaksamu." Tangan pria itu membantu Ino melepaskan ikatan Obi-nya.

"Aku tak keberatan, Sai. Aku pun terkadang membutuhkan sentuhan manusia lainnya untuk merasa hidup."

Yukata yang membungkus tubuh Ino melorot dari bahunya. Sai memeluk wanita itu dari belakang dan melabuhkan ciuman menyusuri leher dan bahunya. Membuat Ino gemetar dalam keinginannya. Ia menyimpan gairah gelap bagi penculiknya. Sesuatu yang tabu dan salah tapi Ino tak kuasa menghindarinya.

Sai pria yang atraktif. Dia tahu cara menyentuh tubuhnya dan membangunkan bagian yang tidak ingin Ino jelajahi lagi setelah kematian Sasuke, tapi siapa yang hendak dia bohongi. Tubuhnya punya pemikiran dan kebutuhan sendiri, Mengkhianati segala logika dan prinsipnya dengan memberikan reaksi seketika begitu merasakan kulit pria itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia mengizinkan pria itu menjadi begitu dekat dengannya tapi apa dia punya pilihan? Sai memastikan hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang tersedia secara fisik dan emosional bagi Ino. Mau tak mau Ino menjadi terikat padanya meski ia adalah korban dari prilaku buruk pria itu.

Ino memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan dan belaian pria itu. Yukata-nya terlepas dan terongok di lantai tempat mereka berdiri. Hal ini begitu sederhana. Seorang pria dan wanita menikmati kebersamaan dan memuaskan kebutuhan fisik mereka. Ino mencoba menyederhanakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Membenarkan tindakannya yang bertentangan dengan prinsipnya.

Sai telah dengan sabar menunggunya bertahun-tahun untuk ini. Padahal bila ia mau. Pria itu bisa memaksa Ino dan Ino tak akan bisa melindungi dirinya. Sai membiarkan Ino membuat pilihan dengan tubuhnya dan sekian lama berlalu Ino membutuhkan seks dan kebetulan Sai bersedia memberikannya.

Dalam pikiran Sai begitu berbeda. Ia sangat menghargai setiap momen keintiman yang dia punya bersama Ino. Karena hanya dalam momen seperti ini wanita itu membiarkannya jadi begitu dekat. Sai harus berpuas diri hanya bisa menyatukan tubuh mereka karena ia merasa mustahil ia bisa meraih hati wanita itu. Dia mencintai Ino dengan segala yang ia punya. Ia sadar dirinya telah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk bisa di cintai oleh wanita itu, tapi dia bisa menunggu. Menunggu Ino untuk memaafkan dosa-dosanya. Menunggu Ino untuk mengubah hati dan perasaannya.

Sai membopong wanita itu ke atas ranjang. Memagut bibir merah muda yang sedikit membuka. Bibir yang menawarkan sedikit rasa manis di dunianya yang penuh kepahitan.

Ino melingkarkan lengannya di leher pria itu. Mendukung Sai untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ino mendesah di tengah-tengah permainan lidah mereka. Ia membenci Sai, tapi ia juga menyukainya. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa dia merasakan hal yang begitu kontradiktif.

Tubuhnya memanas, Dia ingin merasakan kulit Sai yang dingin menimpa dirinya. Ino melucuti baju yang Sai kenakan. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih tertegun melihat tato yang menutupi sebagian besar kulitnya. Sai terlihat menakutkan, bahkan sedikit binar gairah yang tampak di matanya tak melembutkan ekspresi dinginnya. Tapi pria itu menyentuhnya dengan penuh pemujaan. Ino sangat tahu itu. Sai memuja tiap jengkal keindahan tubuhnya. Menghadiahkan kecupan panas di setiap tempat yang ia lewati tanpa terkecuali.

Sai tak ingin melewatkan apa pun. Ia tak melewatkan desah dan ekspresi nikmat yang Ino buat saat ia mencicipi payudaranya yang kencang. Dia bisa bersabar karena ini bukan tentang keinginannya. Ia ingin memuaskan kebutuhan wanita itu dan membuatnya terus menerus menginginkannya. Dia ingin wanita itu senang dan dia telah banyak berusaha.

"Sai apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino merasakan ciuman pria itu makin lama semakin ke bawah.

"Aku ingin mencicipi tiap jengkal dirimu Ino."

"Jangan" Ino menutupi kewanitaannya dengan tangan. Ia merasa malu melihat kepala pria itu berada di antara ke dua kakinya.

"Ayolah Ino, Biarkan aku melakukannya." Sai mencoba merayu Ino dengan mengelus dan memilin paha wanita berambut pirang itu.

Ino menggigit bibirnya menyerah pada godaan untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Tanpa perlawanan Sai berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Ino dan senang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Pria itu mengubur wajahnya di antara kaki Ino. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya mencicipi bagian paling peka dari organ intimnya. Ino memekik merasakan bibir dan lidah Sai bermain-main di teretoris yang berbahaya. Pria itu menjilat, menghisap dan mencicipi esens yang mengalir semakin deras dari tubuhnya. Ino merasa terbakar dalam nafsu berahi yang ingin di puaskan. Ia mengejang, menggeliat dan mengerang tersapu dalam kenikmatan demi kenikmatan yang pria itu berikan padanya. Ia membutuhkan Sai dalam dirinya sekarang. Membebaskannya dari perasaan kesepian yang melandanya tatkala ia sadar tak seorang pun kini bersamanya selain Sai. Penculiknya.

"Sai, Please...Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang." Ino tersiksa dengan semua rangsangan yang pria itu berikan padanya. Tapi ia sangat menyukainya. Pria itu menyiksanya dan Ino menginginkannya. Dari sudut mana pun itu tak terdengar waras.

Mendengar permohonan Ino. Sai dengan cekatan melepas kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mereka berdua telanjang layaknya bayi yang baru lahir.

Sai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka. Ini adalah saat-saat yang paling indah baginya. Mereka sepasang kekasih dengan hubungan yang tidak biasa. Sai seorang penculik dan Ino tawanannya. _What they will be after?_. Sai menutup pikirannya. Perlahan memasuki Ino menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Untuk sesaat Ino melupakan konflik batinnya. Menikmati pria itu mengisi dirinya dengan penuh. Memenuhi tiap sudut kehampaan dan kesepian yang melandanya. Ia mendesah lega. Dia tak sendirian.

Mata gelap Sai menatap Ino penuh perhatian dan rasa sayang. Sampai sekarang Ino masih belum mengerti bagaimana pembunuh berdarah dingin masih memiliki rasa cinta. Meski itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi dirinya dan Inojin.

" _I love you,_ " Bisik Sai lembut di telinga Ino.

Ino balas menatapnya dengan intens. Dia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan tapi setiap kali mereka melakukannya Ino merasakan kehangatan membanjiri dirinya dan anehnya dia kembali merasa utuh. Ino meraih wajah Sai dengan kedua tangannya. Menarik pria itu lebih dekat dengannya.

"I know." Balas Ino lirih. Ia mengunci bibir pria itu dengan bibirnya. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terlontar. Hanya terdengar desahan nafas dan erangan pelan di setiap sentakan yang membuat ranjang berderit-derit. Buliran keringat membasahi tubuh dua insan yang tengah mengejar kenikmatan demi kenikmatan.

Gerakan dan erangan Ino yang erotis. Memaksa pria itu mengetatkan rahangnya. Ia tahu Ino begitu dekat mencapai pelepasan dan dia mencoba bertahan. Cengkeramannya di pinggul Ino pastinya akan berbekas tapi wanita itu tampak peduli. Ino melengkungkan tubuhnya membuat Sai masuk lebih dalam.

"Sai, sedikit lagi, oh...please." Ino memohon. Ia sudah merasakan gelombang kenikmatan itu di ujung jarinya.

Sai mengerahkan semua kontrol dirinya. Dinding-dinding lembut yang menjepitnya semakin kuat sama sekali tidak membantu tapi Sai berusaha untuk memuaskan Ino. Ia menyodok dengan keras dan berulang-ulang mengerahkan semua yang ia punya. Tubuh Ino mengejang dan berkontraksi. Getaran-getaran ritmis menjalari seluruh syarafnya kemudian meledakkannya dalam sebuah kenikmatan yang membuat kesadarannya melayang untuk beberapa saat. Ino meneriakkan nama pria itu. Menancapkan kuku jarinya yang panjang di lengan pria itu ketika gelombang orgasme yang dahsyat menerpanya. Sai menyusul kemudian. Pria itu tersenyum senang menatap wanita yang terkulai lelah tapi terpuaskan di bawahnya. Mungkin hati wanita itu belum menjadi miliknya tapi tubuh wanita itu menyukainya.

Sai berguling ke samping. Mengatur nafas setelah menikmati percintaan mereka. Tapi Ino beringsut dan memeluknya.

"Sai ayo tidur, Aku lelah." Ucap wanita itu setengah mengantuk. Ino merasa takut jangan-jangan dia telah jatuh cinta pada Sai. Ia akan memilah perasaannya esok hari. Saat ini dia hanya ingin merasa tenang dalam dekapannya.

Mereka berdua jatuh tertidur dan malam itu Sai tak lagi dihantui mimpi buruk.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : selamat membaca readers saya tunggu komennya. Terima kasih review-nya.

 **Souless eyes, Darkest Blood.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 08**

 **.**

 **Destroyed.**

 **.**

Ino menatap Sai diam-diam dari bawah bayangan topi lebar yang melindungi wajahnya dari terik matahari. Ia menarik nafas berat dan panjang seolah paru-parunya telah mengerut dan kehilangan volume akibat beban pikirannya. Dahi wanita itu mengerut dalam ketika melihat pria yang melakonkan diri sebagai suaminya tampak tenang dan santai menggarap kanvas kosong di hadapannya. Mengapa harus dia yang kebingungan seperti ini. Sai begitu yakin dengan perasaannya tapi Ino tidak. Terkadang ia merasa menyukai pria itu terkadang ia merasa ingin membunuhnya saja. Apa dia sudah menjadi tidak waras akibat terkurung terlalu lama. Bagaimana seseorang bisa suka dan benci sekaligus.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mencabuti rumput liar dengan kasar, Dia kesal mengapa situasinya jadi rumit begini. Semua garis pembatas antara benci dan cinta. Ketulusan dan manipulasi membaur begitu saja. Ino merasa ragu pada dirinya, apa lagi kemampuannya untuk menganalisis perasaannya sendiri. Dia tak ingin membuat kesimpulan yang ia sesali nantinya.

Mungkin lebih mudah bila ia tak menentukan sikap dan membiarkan dirinya mengikuti arus. Daripada terus-menerus mempertanyakan apa dia layak merasakan sesuatu bagi penjahat itu. Akan lebih mudah bila ia masih melihat Sai sebagai sosok kriminal tanpa hati tapi tidak, Ino melihat Sai sebagai manusia yang juga merindukan cinta dan pengakuan meski ia mengubur semua itu di balik wajah dinginnya dan senyum sinisnya. Ino tak bisa benar-benar membencinya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya mengulurkan tangan. Ia tak tahu cara menyikapi persoalan ini.

Wanita itu berhenti menatap Sai dan mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di antara tanaman tomatnya. Untuk sementara ia akan membiarkannya hubungannya dengan Sai bergantung tanpa kejelasan. Lagi pula pria itu bilang akan menunggu.

Sai bisa menunggu selamanya. Ino tak peduli. Ia tidak dipaksa untuk membuat keputusan secepatnya lagi pula masalah hati siapa yang tahu. Bukankah pria itu cukup merasa puas dengan apa yang mereka miliki saat ini. Ino pasrah saja. _What will be, will be._ Bila memang hidupnya akan selalu terikat dengan pria itu maka ia tak akan melawannya atau mencoba lari.

"Ino, bukankah kita harus menjemput Inojin sebentar lagi di sekolah barunya?" Sai sudah berdiri saja di tengah-tengah kebun sayur Ino.

"Oh iya, Kau benar. Aku hampir saja lupa. Apa kita akan langsung jalan-jalan?"

"Iya, Sebaiknya kita cepat bergegas. Jalanan sering macet. Aku tak mau Inojin menunggu kita terlalu lama."

"Baiklah beri aku waktu sepuluh menit." Ino melepas sarung tangan dan topinya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Wanita itu kembali dan terlihat lebih segar. Ino memilih mengenakan sun dress berwarna kuning lemon dan Sandal. Ia hanya memulaskan sedikit lipstick berwarna nude untuk menambah rona segar di wajahnya. Sai tampil santai dengan celana panjang dan kemeja longgar berwarna putih. Ia memastikan pakaiannya menutupi tato yang memenuhi tubuhnya dan tetap nyaman di udara panas dan gerah begini. Mereka pun berangkat menuju sekolah baru Inojin.

.

Sasuke berdiri di gerbang sekolah menanti Boruto karena Naruto sibuk dan Hinata merawat bayi Himawari yang sedang sakit. Sahabat pirang nya itu meminta tolong pada Sasuke untuk menjemput anaknya sepulang sekolah. Tentu saja Sasuke tak bisa menolak. Naruto juga telah banyak membantunya.

Tak lama ia menunggu, ratusan anak usia sekolah dasar keluar dari gedung sekolah sesaat setelah lonceng berbunyi. Di antara anak-anak itu Sasuke dengan mudah menemukan Boruto yang berjalan dengan seorang bocah lain yang juga berambut pirang. Sasuke memanggil anak itu. "Boruto, di sini." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya.

Anak itu dan temannya langsung mendekati Sasuke dan pria itu tercengang melihat miniatur Ino berdiri di hadapannya. Bocah lelaki yang bersama Naruto memiliki mata aquamarine dan rambut pirang yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga Yamanaka. Bocah itu bahkan membiarkan rambutnya panjang hingga bisa di ikat menjadi _ponytail_.

"Yo, Paman Sasuke. Mana ayahku yang bodoh?"

"Ayahmu sedang banyak tugas. Jadi aku yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Siapa anak ini Boruto?"

"Oh, Dia teman baruku. Dia baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. Perkenalkan dirimu Inojin. Ini teman ayahku. Paman Sasuke Polisi paling keren di kota." Ujar Boruto dengan bangga.

"Halo paman, Namaku Inojin Ren. Aku baru saja pindah ke Jepang."

Apa ini sebuah kebetulan, Bocah yang mirip Ino dengan nama yang mirip dengan namanya. Dia melihat wanita yang mirip Ino saat festival dan kemudian bocah ini. Sasuke mencium sesuatu, " Apa kau juga menunggu jemputan."

Bocah itu mengangguk. " Sepertinya mama terlambat."

"Boruto apa kau tak keberatan kita menunggu Inojin di sini sampai mamanya datang?". Sasuke Ingin bertemu dengan Ibu anak itu untuk memastikan dugaannya. Pasti ada penjelasan tentang kemiripan Inojin dengan Ino. Tujuh tahun Sasuke mencari-cari, apa mungkin Ino dibawa keluar negeri oleh si penculik? Untuk apa?. Sasuke mencoba mencari informasi lebih lanjut dari si bocah.

"Apa kau menyukai Jepang?"

"Iya, Mama dan Papa juga senang pulang kembali."

"Memang dulu kau tinggal di mana Inojin?"

"Aku tinggal di Hongkong. Maaf ya paman Bahasa Jepang ku masih kacau, Nah itu mama sudah datang."

"Inojin, Maaf mama terlambat."

Suara itu. Sasuke mengingatnya dengan jelas. Suara itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya setiap saat. Jantung pria itu berdegup kencang. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sosok wanita yang baru saja tiba.

Selama beberapa saat tak terdengar apa-apa hanya kesunyian. Nafas pria itu tertahan dalam keterkejutan. Sasuke merasakan gelombang kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Yang mendorong dirinya untuk menangis dan tertawa di saat yang bersamaan. Berdiri di depannya wanita yang dia tak berhenti pikirkan. Wanita yang tak berhenti dia percayai masih hidup. Istrinya yang telah lama menghilang.

"Ino."

Wanita berambut pirang itu berhenti melangkah. Mulutnya terbuka melihat sosok pria yang berdiri bersama Inojin. Dia tak percaya. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi dan melihat hantu, "Sasuke kau masih hidup." Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa. Selama ini dia sudah menerima kenyataan Sasuke tiada kini. Pria itu berdiri utuh di depannya. Bernafas bernyawa.

Dengan dua langkah lebar Sasuke mendekati dan memeluk wanita itu. "Aku tahu kau masih hidup Ino, Aku selalu percaya aku akan menemukanmu dan sekarang kau di hadapanku."

Tubuh Ino menjadi kaku. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Dia terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak dan membalas pelukan itu.

Sai tak melihat siapa pria yang sedang memeluk Ino tapi ia tak suka pria lain menyentuh miliknya. Dia pun mendekat dan menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Maaf, apa maksudmu memeluk istriku?"

"Istrimu?" Sasuke menoleh untuk menghadapi pria yang mengaku-ngaku jadi suami Ino.

Wajah Sai yang pucat kian pias. Melihat wajah Sasuke Uchiha di hadapannya. Beruntung pria itu tak mengenalinya. Mimpi buruk Sai jadi kenyataan. Pria itu melirik Inojin yang tampak bingung dan Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh sementara Uchiha Sasuke ia terlihat marah.

"Aku tak tahu Siapa kau, Tapi Yamanaka Ino adalah Istriku." Tegas pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

Inojin merasakan adanya ketegangan di antara dua pria berambut hitam itu. Sang bocah tak pernah melihat ayahnya tampak gusar seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi. Merasa tak aman bocah pirang itu memutuskan beringsut dan bergelayut di kaki papanya. "Papa, Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar bocah yang mirip Ino itu memanggil pria asing di depannya Papa. "Ino jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Siapa pria dan anak ini?"

"Me..mereka keluargaku Sasuke, Keluarga baruku." Ucap wanita itu terbata-bata. Ia tak bisa menceritakan kebenarannya sekarang. Tidak di depan Inojin.

Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dia menanti, mencari dan berharap selama tujuh tahun dan kini kenyataan di hadapannya tak seindah harapan. Ino kembali tapi ia bukan lagi wanita yang Sasuke kenal. Dalam sekejap ia merasa dikhianati. Ia kecewa amat sangat kecewa, "Aku mencarimu selama ini dan aku tak pernah menyerah ketika orang-orang berkata kau sudah mati. Tiba-tiba saja kau muncul dengan seorang suami dan anak. Sungguh tak adil, Ketika aku tak bisa melupakanmu sedetik pun ternyata kau berbahagia di tempat lain bersama pria lain. Aku pikir kau mencintaiku Ino." Sasuke merasa begitu tolol karena semuanya tampak sia-sia di matanya kini.

Sai hanya diam saja. Tidak mengutarakan sepatah kata pun. Kemunculan Sasuke Uchiha telah menghancurkan usahanya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Apa setelah ini Ino akan meninggalkannya? Kalau begitu Inojin pun akan pergi. Sai merasa sangat cemas dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah kepergian mereka.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya, Ingin ia memberitahu kebenaran pada Sasuke. Sungguh menyakitkan Sasuke beranggapan dia mengkhianati dan melupakannya. Itu tidak benar. Dia tak pernah tahu Sasuke masih hidup. Meskipun ia memberitahu apa yang terjadi akankah pria itu mengerti. Ino membuka mulutnya membalas perkataan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tak tahu kau akan bisa mengerti atau tidak dengan apa yang aku alami. Aku tak pernah berniat mengkhianatimu."

"Lalu mengapa kau bersama pria ini, Mengapa!" Teriak Sasuke penuh emosi. Dia berpaling pada Sai menatap pria itu dengan kebencian yang tak disamarkan. "Dan kau, Mengapa kau diam saja. Apa kau tak punya penjelasan."

Sai berpikir dengan cepat, Mencoba mengarang situasi agar dia tidak berada di posisi yang mencurigakan, "Mohon maaf aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Aku tak mengenalmu dan aku juga tak tahu menahu tentang masa lalu Ino. Situasi ini mengejutkanku juga." Sai pintar berdalih dalam situasi terdesak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mendesak Sai untuk bicara tapi Ino menyela.

"Sasuke, aku akan bicara padamu lain waktu. Ini bukan saat yang tepat." Ino terisak.

Kedua bocah Inojin dan Boruto tak paham apa yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang dewasa ini. Tapi mereka tak menyukainya. Inojin semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada kaki Sai. Dia takut pada paman yang berteriak-teriak pada mama-nya dan dia bingung mengapa papanya diam saja. Tidak berusaha melindungi mama yang mulai menangis.

Mereka telah menarik perhatian banyak orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Menolak untuk menjadi bahan tontonan. Sai mengangkat dan mengendong Inojin lalu menarik tangan Ino.

" Maaf, Aku tak mau jadi bahan tontonan. Kita selesaikan masalah ini di lain waktu. Permisi."

Mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir. Sai menutup pintu mobil dengan keras dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang tersesat, Ino kembali tapi bukan Ino yang dia tahu. Bukan Ino yang mencintainya. Bahasa tubuh pria itu menunjukkan kekalahan dan kelelahan. Sasuke mengutuk nasib yang tak adil padanya.

Tangan Boruto menarik tangannya. "Paman Sasuke, Kau tak apa-apa? Apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya bocah pirang itu ragu.

"Baiklah Boruto, Ayo berangkat."

Sai dan Ino berkendara dalam diam, sedangkan Inojin yang duduk di belakang sama sekali tidak menyadari ketegangan yang sedang meliputi orang tuanya.

Ino ingin berteriak dan menuntut penjelasan pada Sai tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak meledak di hadapan putranya. Kemarahan berputar-putar bagai topan. Meracuni kemampuannya untuk berpikir menggunakan logika.

Situasi ini kian rumit. Ino senang Sasuke ternyata masih hidup tapi ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia terbiasa memikirkan Sasuke sebagai orang yang telah tiada dan tahu-tahu saja dia berdiri di hadapannya, tak tampak berubah sedikit pun dari hari terakhir Ino melihatnya. Lalu hidup macam apa yang ia jalani selama tujuh tahun ini?

Segala kerumitan ini berawal dari Sai dan bila ia butuh orang untuk di salahkan sudah jelas Sai lah orangnya. Ino sadar pria itu mengatur segalanya untuk membuat Ino merasakan dan memikirkan hal-hal tertentu untuk keuntungannya. Pernahkah dia memikirkan yang Ino inginkan? Tidak, Sai pria yang egois hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Tiba di rumah Sai tahu dia akan menghadapi kemarahan Ino. Dia merasakan pandangan menuduh dan menusuk wanita berambut pirang itu sepanjang perjalanan yang berlangsung dalam keheningan.

"Inojin, Mama harus bicara pada papa sebentar, Maukah kau pergi bersama Mei dan Yuu?."

"Baiklah,Ma." Bocah itu tak membantah.

"Yuu, Mei. Tolong temani Inojin."

"Baik Nyonya."

Setelah memastikan putranya berada di luar rumah. Ino menyusul Sai ke ruang kerjanya. Dia membanting pintu dengan kasar. Melangkah dengan tenang untuk menghadapi pria yang bertahun-tahun menculik dan membohonginya.

"Mengapa kau berbohong padaku? Kau bilang Sasuke sudah meninggal."

Sai tampak putus asa, sepertinya ini akan jadi akhir dari segalanya bila ia tak mengambil tindakan drastis tapi ia juga akan menghancurkan sedikit simpati yang Ino punya untuknya. Sai tak ingin Ino pergi tapi juga tak ingin wanita itu jadi tambah membencinya.

" Aku sendiri tak tahu. Tembakanku tak pernah meleset dan aku juga tak pernah mencari tahu lagi tentang Uchiha begitu meninggalkan Jepang karena balas dendam tak lagi jadi prioritasku."

"Bohong, Kau tak memberitahuku kebenarannya."

"Terserah anggapanmu, tapi sekarang kau tahu suamimu masih hidup. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Ino? Meninggalkanku? tapi maaf kau tidak akan ke mana-mana."

"Apa kau akan mengurungku lagi di ruang tahanan itu?, Bila saja aku tahu Sasuke masih hidup aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu menggoyahkan hatiku."

"Ino bila kau mau lari, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mencegahmu selain mengurungmu."

"Kau manusia jahat, keji dan egois. Ketika aku mulai berpikir kau sedikit berubah, Kau kembali menunjukkan wajah aslimu."

Sai membuat langkah lebar, mencengkeram tangan Ino dengan kuat hingga wanita itu meringis, "Aku tak pernah menipumu, kau tahu siapa aku dari awal dan aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Kau tak akan tinggal bersamaku bertahun-tahun tanpa mencoba lari dariku bila aku begitu jahat."

Ino menampar Sai dengan keras. Membuat pria itu melepaskan tangan kiri Ino untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Memang aku bisa lari darimu?, Bila kau memang mencintaiku harusnya kau membiarkan aku bebas. Tapi tidak Sai cintamu begitu egois dan membelengguku."

"Aku tak ingin kau kembali pada Sasuke membawa Inojin jauh dariku dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bebas begitu saja dengan mengetahui semua rahasiaku."

" Selalu saja tentang apa yang kau inginkan. Bagaimana dengan keinginanku. Kau tak akan bisa memilikiku dan menguasaiku Sai, Bila memang aku sebuah ancaman bagi keselamatanmu. Singkirkan saja aku." Ino mengambil pistol di atas meja kerja dan menyodorkannya pada Sai.

"Ambil dan tembak." Ucapnya menantang. "Dengan begitu semua rahasiamu aman. Kau bisa mendapatkan Inojin dan aku tak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain."

Bereaksi dengan amarah, Sai mengambil pistol yang ada di tangan Ino dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Ino. Jalan keluar ini terdengar masuk akal.

"Aku tak bisa mencintaimu jika kau seperti ini dan aku tak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku menjadi tawananmu. _Just kill me_ _now_." Wanita itu menutup mata tampak pasrah.

Bila kematian yang wanita itu inginkan. Sai akan memberikannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja menodai tangannya dengan darah Ino. Dia bisa pergi bersama Inojin dan memberitahu anak itu mama-nya lari bersama pria lain. Dia tak memiliki Ino begitu pula Uchiha. _Nobody will_.

Tanggangnya gemetar karena konflik dan keraguan. Sai mencoba menembak tapi ia tak sanggup membunuh wanita yang ia cintai. Ia menurunkan pistolnya. "Pergilah Ino, bawa Inojin bersamamu. Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Kebahagiaan Sai hancur begitu saja. Harapannya terbakar menjadi debu yang menghilang tertiup angin. Sejak lama ia tahu kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan hanya hal semu yang di dasarkan oleh manipulasi, ancaman dan tekanan. Kebahagiaan itu terlalu bagus untuk orang sepertinya. Ino tak akan pernah memilihnya dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Bahu pria itu merosot. Ia tertunduk dengan pandangan kosong. Terlalu lama ia menekan emosinya, pura-pura tak merasakan sesuatu dan sekarang semua kepedihan itu terkuak, Muncul ke permukaan. Sai melihat Ino keluar dari pintu. Ia tak mengejarnya. Ia tak memohon.

Sai menatap Ino pergi dalam diam. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi wanita itu, Jauh darinya yang penuh racun untuk kembali bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai. Polisi mungkin akan mencarinya tapi Sai tak lagi peduli untuk bersembunyi. _It's all over._ Ia tak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya. _It's never worth anything._

Sai, Mafia yang terkenal kejam dan tak berperasaan. Pria yang terbiasa membunuh tanpa mengedipkan mata. Tertunduk di ruang kosong menyaksikan cinta dalam hidupnya pergi. Pria itu tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Bulir air mata jatuh seiring langkah kaki Ino menjauh, untuk pertama kalinya dia mencintai dan patah hati.

Ino melemparkan pandangan singkat pada Sai. Hatinya sakit melihat pria yang begitu kuat tampak rapuh. Setengah dari dirinya tak ingin pergi meninggalkan kenyamanan semu dari hubungan mereka bertiga. Tapi Ino telah menguatkan hatinya. Bila ia bebas bertindak dan berpikir tanpa di tekanan dan dipengaruhi mungkin ia akan bisa menemukan kebenaran atas perasaannya.

Dia butuh ruang dan waktu, jauh dari Sai untuk menelaah perasaannya bagi pria itu. Ino juga perlu menemukan dirinya sendiri dan mencari tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Ino melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia takut hatinya goyah.

Ia meminta Yuu dan Mei mengemasi barangnya dan Inojin lalu memanggil taksi. Setelah semua koper dimuat Ino dan putranya duduk. Inojin menatap Ino bingung.

"Mama, Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah kakek, nenekmu."

"Bukankah mereka sudah meninggal?"

"Orang tua papamu meninggal. Tapi orang tua mama masih hidup dan kita akan menemui mereka."

"Mengapa papa tidak ikut?"

"Inojin, Mama dan papa sedang bertengkar. Jadi mama tak mau melihat papamu sementara waktu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Taksi meninggalkan kediaman Shimura. Entah mengapa Ino merasa berat meninggalkan Sai tapi Ia berutang penjelasan pada keluarganya dan Sasuke. Bagaimana Ino harus menceritakan hal ini tanpa harus membuka rahasia kalau Sai menyekap dan menculiknya. Ia tak ingin membeberkan semua itu pada Sasuke karena Suaminya pasti akan memburu Sai. Ia tak ingin salah satu dari mereka terluka. Ino hanya berharap Sai kembali ke Hongkong dan Inojin mungkin lama-lama akan terbiasa hidup tanpa Sai.

"Mama, Bertengkarnya jangan lama-lama. Papa tak pernah suka sendirian."

"Maafkan Mama ya, untuk sementara kamu tak bisa bertemu papa."

"Apa papa membuatmu sedih?"

"Sepertinya begitu Inojin."

Ino tiba di kediaman Yamanka, Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya. Ino menekan bel dan gerbang kayu itu terbuka. Pria itu yang membukakan pintu tampak terkejut dan syok.

"Nona, Apa benar ini anda?"

"Tentu saja Motoki, Aku bukan hantu. Apa ayah dan ibuku ada di rumah?"

"Ada Nona, Semenjak anda menghilang tuan dan nyonya selalu terlihat sedih."

"Sekarang aku sudah kembali bersama putraku. Aku akan ke dalam dulu. Bisa kau membawa barang-barang kami Motoki?"

"Tak masalah Nona, Selamat datang kembali di rumah ini."

"Terima kasih"

Inojin menggenggam tangan mamanya dengan erat. Ia takut bertemu orang asing.

"Ayah, Ibu aku kembali." Suara wanita berambut pirang itu berhasil menarik perhatian penghuni rumah.

Cangkir yang di pegang Inoichi terjatuh dan pecah. Sedangkan Ibunya menghampirinya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kau pulang? Kau selamat dari penculikan itu Sayang." Wanita itu memeluk Ino penuh rasa syukur.

"Ino kami menduga kau sudah meninggal, Kami tak menyangka kau akan kembali. Kami berusaha mencari-carimu sekian lama tanpa jejak. Kami sudah putus asa." Inoichi memeluk putrinya dengan erat. Suatu kebahagiaan bagi mereka semua putri mereka satu-satunya kembali dan tampak baik-baik Saja.

Inoichi baru menyadari kehadiran seorang anak kecil yang dengan tegang memegang rok Ino. "Siapa anak ini?"

"Ayah, Ibu perkenalkan ini Inojin, putraku, Ayo Inojin beri salam."

"Selamat sore, Aku Inojin. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Bocah itu menunduk terlalu malu bertemu orang asing.

Inoichi dan istrinya menatap Ino dengan tanda tanya. Mereka tahu putrinya memiliki banyak hal untuk di ceritakan. Tapi mereka akan menunggu. Untuk sementara mereka hanya akan menikmati pertemuan ini.

"Inojin ayo kemari, beri kakek dan nenekmu pelukan." Inoichi menyambut bocah itu dengan tangan terbuka.

Dengan ragu bocah itu memeluk Inoichi tapi hatinya senang, "Aku senang bertemu kakek dan nenek."

"Kami juga senang bertemu denganmu Inojin."

"Ayah bolehkah aku tinggal di sini?" Ino bertanya

"Tentu saja Ino, Ini rumahmu dan Inojin juga. Aku akan meminta pelayan menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian."

"Apa yang terjadi Ino?" Mamanya bertanya.

Bocah Inojin menjawab, "Mama dan papa bertengkar. Mama tak mau melihat papa sementara."

"Papa?" Alis Inoichi terangkat.

"Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi nanti. Saat ini aku sangat lelah."

Ino mendudukkan dirinya sofa dan memijat pelipisnya. Istri Inoichi memberikan pandangan cemas pada putrinya.

"Istirahat saja dulu, Kami bisa menunggumu bercerita. Perlukah kami memberitahu keluarga Uchiha kalau kau telah kembali? Sasuke terus mencarimu meski kami sudah menyerah."

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi dan dia begitu marah." Ino memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Semua ini membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Kau beristirahatlah Ino, kami akan menjaga Inojin. Berceritalah bila kau telah siap. Kami bisa menunggu."

Inoichi yakin banyak hal yang dialami putrinya dalam tujuh tahun terakhir. Ia hanya berharap tak semua hal yang Ino alami adalah hal buruk.

Setelah makan malam, Ino mencoba menidurkan putranya di kamar yang dulu ia tinggali.

"Mengapa kamar ini berwarna ungu dan pink mama?"

"Ini warna favorit mama, dulu mama tidur disini dan sekarang Inojin yang tidur disini."

"Mama, kapan kita akan kembali ke rumah papa?"

"Mama belum tahu, Baru saja kita pergi kau sudah menanyakan papamu. Apa kakek dan nenek tak membuatmu senang?"

"Aku suka mereka baik, tapi Inojin kangen papa. Apa papa akan baik-baik saja sendirian."

"Mama rasa begitu. Sekarang tidur ya nak, besok kan sekolah."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam mama"

"Selamat tidur sayang" Ino mengecup kepala putranya.

Ino berjalan ke ruang duduk, di mana ayah dan Ibunya sedang menunggu. Dia merasa nyaman berada di antara orang-orang yang dia cintai tapi ia merasa ada hal yang hilang. Mungkin waktu dan keadaan telah mengubah dirinya karena dia sedikit merasa asing berada kembali di tengah-tengah keluarganya.

"Apa yang terjadi Ino?"

Ino duduk di sofa dan memulai ceritanya, "Aku diculik ketika hendak kemari untuk makan malam, lalu disekap di suatu tempat selama beberapa hari. Kemudian Sasuke datang mencoba menyelamatkanku. Tapi ia dijebak. Penjahat-penjahat itu mencoba membunuh Sasuke tapi untung bantuan datang. Penculik itu melarikan diri dengan menyanderaku dan menembak Sasuke. Aku pikir Sasuke meninggal."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa selamat Ino?" tanya Inoichi.

"Penculiknya menyelundupkanku ke Hongkong untuk dijual di rumah bordil. Aku berhasil lari tapi aku mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia. Sai yang telah menolong dan merawatku." Ujar Ino berbohong. Dia mengubah ceritanya. Tidak ingin orang-orang berpikir penculiknya adalah Sai. Entah mengapa dia mencoba melindungi Sai dari balasan perbuatan jahatnya pada Sasuke dan dirinya. "Kami tinggal bersama dan kemudian aku melahirkan Inojin. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ingatanku kembali dan memintanya membawaku pulang ke mari."

"Ya Tuhan Ino, itu buruk sekali."

"Aku bersyukur bisa selamat, Bu. Sai menjagaku dan Inojin dengan baik. Semua lancar-lancar saja sampai akhirnya ingatanku kembali. Aku teringat telah menikah dan mencintai Sasuke. Hal itu membuat masalah besar di antara kami berdua. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan aku menghabiskan waktu tujuh tahun sebagai istri orang lain. Tapi karena aku pikir Sasuke sudah meninggal aku belajar menerima Sai sebagai pasangan hidupku. Kemudian Sasuke muncul di hadapanku dan membuatku sangat bimbang."

"Ino, apa Sai ini adalah ayah Inojin?" Inoichi bertanya.

"Tidak ayah. Tapi Sai menganggap Inojin adalah putranya."

"Lalu siapa?" Desak ayahnya.

"Aku tak tahu." Ino enggan memberitahu ayah Inojin adalah Sasuke. Ia ingin menyimpan rahasia ini sampai waktu yang tepat bagi Inojin untuk tahu.

"Oh Ino hal buruk apa lagi yang kau alami Nak, apa penjahat itu memperkosamu?"

"Aku tak ingin mengingatnya, Bu. Aku masih trauma."

"Jadi sekarang kau meninggalkan Sai karena Sasuke?"

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai menangis. Dia bingung dengan situasi ini. Apa yang harus dia mulai untuk menata kembali kehidupan sebagai Yamanaka Ino yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. "Aku tak tahu mama. Sasuke menuduhku mengkhianatinya. Setelah tahu aku punya anak dan di dampingi pria lain, apa aku salah ayah? Aku tak tahu Sasuke masih hidup dan kini aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang aku miliki pada Sai."

"Ino, Barangkali Sasuke hanya syok. Dia begitu mencintaimu dan tak pernah mau menerima cerita bila kau sudah meninggal. Fugaku ingin Sasuke menikah lagi. Jadi dia memaksa Sasuke mendeklarasikan kematianmu tapi ia tak pernah mencoba mencari wanita lain."

Ino jadi merasa sangat malu pada dirinya karena ia tak bisa memberikan dedikasi dan keyakinan yang sama seperti yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu dia tak akan ragu mengatakan ia mencintai Sasuke tapi setelah terpisah selama ini masihkah dia mencintai Sasuke seperti ia mencintai pria itu dulu?.

"Apa kau ingin memperbarui hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Inoichi.

"Aku belum tahu, Aku hanya ingin dia mendengarkan penjelasanku. Mungkin kami bisa memulai dari awal. Rasanya tak mungkin aku melanjutkan peran sebagai Istri Sasuke seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, belum lagi Inojin akan bertanya tentang Sai. Anak itu sangat menyangai Sai dan dia pasti tak suka orang lain menggantikan posisi ayah yang dia tahu. Aku benar-benar bingung."

Inoichi memeluk putrinya, " Apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan. Kami akan mendukungmu Ino. Rumah ini adalah rumahmu dan Inojin adalah cucu kami. Kami sangat bahagia kau selamat dan pulang ke rumah."

"Terima kasih ayah."

.

Sai memutuskan meninggalkan Jepang. Tak ada lagi yang dia ingin lakukan. Sai mengemasi barangnya dan mengontak Lin di Hongkong. Sai akan melanjutkan hidupnya, melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dia lakukan. Rasanya benar-benar sakit kehilangan segala yang berarti baginya tapi Ino dan Inojin akan lebih aman dan bahagia tanpa dirinya.

Dia akan sendirian lagi, menjalani keseharian hidupnya tanpa arti, tanpa tawa Inojin atau senyuman Ino. Dia kembali pada dunia di mana dia berawal. Hanya saja kali ini dia tidak dipenuhi kemarahan hanya rasa sedih. Dia kembali terbenam dalam lumpur derita dan kehampaan. Hilang arah dan tujuan. Tapi dia bersyukur setidaknya ia pernah merasakan cinta yang tulus dari Inojin. Sai akan mengingat setiap detik yang ia habiskan bersama mereka sepanjang hidupnya. Pria itu menaiki pesawat. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jepang, Ino dan Inojin.

.

.

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya di rumah yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Segalanya tampak sama terkecuali kebunnya. Pohon dan bunga-bunga dalam pot tampak tidak terurus. Sasuke bukan penggemar berkebun seperti dirinya. Sepertinya pria itu hanya melakukan usaha minimal agar pohon-pohon itu tidak mati.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengetuk pintu berharap Sasuke di rumah bila tidak ia terpaksa mencari pria itu ke kantornya dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya akan gempar dan akan bertanya.

Pintu terbuka, Ino disambut Sasuke yang berwajah kusut. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya menunjukkan pria itu kurang tidur.

"Ino?"

"Apa kau mau berbicara denganku?, Aku berutang penjelasan padamu."

"Tentu kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku. Termasuk soal Inojin dan Suami barumu." Sasuke terdengar cukup tenang.

"Aku dan Sai tak pernah menikah, kami hanya tinggal dan membesarkan anak bersama."

Ino masuk ke dalam dan terkejut melihat segalanya masih sama, " Mengapa kau membiarkan rumah tetap seperti ini meski aku tak ada?" Ino mengamati buku-buku favoritnya masih tertumpuk di rak.

"Karena aku pikir suatu hari kau akan pulang. Kembali bersamaku."

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?" Ino berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke. "Aku menghilang tanpa jejak selama tujuh tahun, Mungkin saja aku mati kan?"

"Aku hanya merasa tak bisa mengantikkanmu dengan wanita lain."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, Aku tak bisa kembali secepatnya."

"Mengapa Ino, Mengapa kau malah bersama pria lain?"

"Bisakah kau mengerti Sasuke, Aku tak bisa kembali dan aku mengira kau meninggal. Aku sendiri melihat kau tertembak. Salahkah aku melanjutkan hidupku dan menganggapmu hanya sebuah kenangan."

"Apa yang penculik itu lakukan padamu Ino?"

"Aku diselundupkan ke Hongkong untuk dijual, mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia ketika mencoba melarikan diri dan Sai menolongku. Aku baru tahu aku sedang hamil dan dia memutuskan untuk merawat kami."

"Tunggu sebentar, Inojin bukan anak pria itu?"

Ino menggeleng. "Inojin anakmu, anak kita."


	10. Chapter 10

**Souless eyes, Darkest Blood.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 09**

 **.**

 **Start Over**

 **.**

Di tengah ruang tamu yang menjadi bagian dari kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, Ino menyampaikan berita tak terduga. Sasuke terduduk di sofa, dahinya berkerut memikirkan kalimat Ino.

"Apa kau yakin Inojin anakku?" Mata onyx- nya menatap Ino, Menyelami emosi yang tergambar di wajah wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu bila ia bukan anak kandungmu? Aku hanya merasa kau berhak tahu."

"Apakah ia tahu tentang diriku?"

Ino menggeleng, "Dari lahir Inojin dirawat oleh Sai. Anak itu menganggap Sai ayah kandungnya dan aku tak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka dengan menceritakan tentang dirimu."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Ia menutup matanya yang terasa kian perih. Mengapa nasib begitu jahat padanya. Tak hanya istrinya menghilang, melupakannya dan diambil orang. Anak yang selalu dia mimpi-mimpikan juga telah menjadi milik orang lain. Apa yang tersisa darinya?

Ino sedih melihat Sasuke begitu sengsara. Ia paham semua ini pastinya terasa berat baginya. Bagi mereka semua. "Sasuke kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku ingin kau memberitahu Inojin kebenaran. Bila kau masih punya sedikit simpati untukku tolong beritahu Inojin kalau aku ayahnya." Pria itu memohon, Suaranya serak dalam kesedihan. P

"Sasuke, Inojin terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal ini. Aku pasti akan memberitahunya bila ia telah dewasa nanti."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bisa menunggu? Aku sudah kehilangan tujuh tahun untuk menjadi seorang ayah dan suami."

"Jangan Sasuke, Aku mohon. Jangan menyakiti hati Inojin lebih dalam karena aku baru saja melukai anak itu dengan memisahkannya dari ayahnya."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku meninggalkan Sai." Ino masih bertanya apa keputusannya itu benar, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Bila ia memilih Sai artinya dia mengkhianati Sasuke. Tapi perasaannya pada suaminya tak lagi sama seperti dulu.

Sasuke berdiri untuk memeluk wanita yang tampak resah itu, "Tinggallah di sini Ino, Kita bisa menjadi keluarga lagi seperti sebelumnya." Hanya hal itu yang Sasuke harapkan. Kehidupan mereka kembali seperti dulu, penuh cinta.

Ino lagi-lagi tak membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Kau tak mengerti Sasuke. Aku tak selalu milikmu. Untuk beberapa saat aku bersama orang lain. Kau pikir aku bisa kembali menjadi istrimu begitu saja. Seolah-olah tujuh tahun berlalu tanpa terjadi apa pun padaku?"

"Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkannya jika bukan untukku. Kau membuat semuanya rumit."

"Karena ini memang rumit!" Teriak Ino histeris sambil mendorong Sasuke, melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu. "Aku tak bisa memilih antara kau dan pria itu. Aku juga harus mempertimbangkan anakku."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak pernah membiarkan diriku belajar mencintainya karena teringat denganmu."

"Kau mencintaiku kalau begitu." Putus Sasuke cepat.

"Kau dan aku bukan lagi orang yang sama seperti dulu. Apa kau sadar tentang itu Sasuke? Kita berubah. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir perasaan kita masih sama?"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan." Pria itu menyerah.

"Beri aku waktu Sasuke."

" Baiklah. Mungkin kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi."

Akhirnya Ino tersenyum, "Aku lebih memilih begitu Sasuke. Aku tak ingin merasa tertekan untuk cepat-cepat memahami perasaanku."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah orang tuaku dan mencari pekerjaan."

"Kau harus membantuku melakukan satu hal Ino. Kita harus menemukan pelaku penculikanmu."

Wajah Ino memucat, "Kasus itu sudah lama berlalu."

"Aku tahu, polisi telah menutup kasusmu, tapi karena kau telah kembali kita bisa melakukan penyidikan lagi. Apa kau tak ingin melihat orang itu ditangkap?. Dia telah menghancurkan hidup kita dan nyaris membunuhku."

Tidak, Ino tak ingin Sai tertangkap. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. " Sasuke aku tak punya petunjuk tentang penculikku. Aku hanya ingat dia mengurungku di sebuah Sel. Mereka selalu menggunakan topeng dan menutup mataku. Tiap kali mereka memindahkan aku."

"Tapi sekarang kita tahu pria itu mungkin juga seorang penyelundupan manusia. Barangkali kita bisa melacaknya."

"Aku ragu. Bisakah kita tak usah mengejarnya lagi. Pria itu berbahaya Sasuke. Aku tak mau kita dalam masalah lagi."

"Mengapa kau begitu takut, Apa yang pria itu lakukan padamu?" Sasuke menyadari wajah Ino jadi pucat pasi begitu membicarakan penculiknya. Ino pastinya banyak mengalami hal buruk di tangan pria itu.

"Aku tak mau mengingatnya. Tolong Sasuke. Jangan cari pria itu aku mohon."

"Ino kita harus menyeretnya ke penjara. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk menemukan pria itu dan bila kau ingat sesuatu beritahu aku"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Sasuke. Inojin menungguku."

Kepergian Ino yang begitu saja membuat Sasuke curiga ada hal yang wanita itu sembunyikan darinya. Sepertinya membicarakan sang penculik membuat Ino merasa tak nyaman dan tegang seolah dia mengalami trauma parah. Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengepalkan tangannya. Dia akan mengungkap misteri ini dengan melakukan penyidikan ke Hongkong.

.

.

Inojin duduk di teras rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Bocah berkuncir pirang itu menekuk tubuhnya dan bersandar di salah satu tiang penyangga. Dia tampak murung. Anak itu merindukan ayahnya, bukannya dia tak senang tinggal dengan mama, kakek dan neneknya tapi Inojin ingin bermain dan melukis bersama papa-nya.

Papa selalu baik dan sabar pada dirinya. Tiap kali ia menangis papa-nya akan memeluknya. Ia juga tak pernah marah-marah meski ia berbuat salah. Kadang papa menghukumnya bila ia nakal. Papa adalah ayah yang baik dan Inojin tak mengerti mengapa mama membawanya pergi. Apa papa berbuat jahat pada mama?

Dia tahu terkadang mama dan papa bertengkar. Dia juga pernah mendengar mamanya menangis di balik pintu kamar tidurnya yang tertutup. Setiap kali mama menangis papa juga terlihat murung. Mama sering membuat papa sedih tapi mereka berdua juga sering terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

Ino melihat anaknya bengong sendirian di teras. Ia merasa bersalah melihat anaknya begitu murung. Baru dua minggu ia meninggalkan Sai dan senyum dan tawa Inojin kian jarang terdengar. Dia melangkah dan duduk di sebelah anak itu. Menatap awan berarak jingga.

"Mengapa kau murung, Sayang."

"Aku mau bertemu papa. Sampai kapan kita di sini?"

"Mama masih belum ingin bertemu papa."

"Mama jahat, Inojin sudah kangen sama papa. Aku benci mama." Anak itu berteriak dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ino mencoba memeluk anaknya, tapi bocah itu marah dan menepis tangan Ino. Ino merasa sakit ditolak anaknya seperti itu.

Inoichi dan istrinya muncul mencoba menenangkan bocah yang menangis meraung-raung itu.

"Mengapa kau menangis Inojin?"

"Aku ingin bertemu papa, Kakek mau mengantarku ke rumah papa?" Matanya yang basah menatap sang kakek penuh harap.

"Maaf, Aku tak tahu di mana rumah papamu."

Anak itu berdiri lunglai, dia kesal mengapa tak seorang pun membantunya. Ia hanya mau bertemu papa. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu pun pergi ke kamarnya.

Inoichi menemui Ino yang masih tampak syok dengan kata-kata Inojin. Anaknya tak pernah mengamuk seperti itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa Ino?"

"Inojin membenciku ayah." Wanita itu terdengar putus asa.

"Dia hanya anak-anak Ino, Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan kata-katanya. Tentu bocah itu sedih tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Ino memijat pelipisnya.

"Tidak adakah cara yang membuat kalian membesarkan Inojin tanpa harus bersama?"

"Aku tak tahu ayah. Aku memang salah memutus hubungan begitu saja."

"Coba pikirkan lagi Ino, Anak itu dekat dengan ayahnya dan kau memisahkan mereka begitu saja."

"Ayah, Sai bukan ayah kandung Inojin."

"Sedarah atau tidak, Seorang ayah tetaplah ayah. Kau juga harus memikirkan Sai."

Ino terdiam, Andai ayahnya tahu siapa Sai sebenarnya. Dia pasti tak akan mengusulkan mempertimbangkan perasaan Sai tetapi menyeret pria itu ke penjara.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Anak-anak sekolah dasar mengepak tas mereka dan keluar kelas. Boruto dan Inojin berjalan bersama menanti jemputan mereka. Anak bermata biru itu langsung menemukan Ibunya menanti di gerbang.

"Inojin, Mamaku sudah datang. Mau aku menungguimu sampai mamamu menjemputmu."

"Tak usah Boruto. Kau pulang saja. Aku akan menunggu mama di sini."

"Oke, Sampai jumpa besok ya Inojin. Bye." Anak itu melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Inojin tidak menunggu Ino datang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menyusuri trotoar entah ke mana. Ia ingat rumah papa berada di dekat kuil. Bila tak ada yang mau mengantarnya bertemu papa maka Ia akan pergi sendiri.

Ino menanti Inojin tapi bocah itu tak muncul-muncul juga padahal sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Perasaan panik mulai menyeruak. Ino bertanya pada Satpam dan orang-orang di sekitar tapi tak seorang pun melihatnya. Kekhawatiran Ino bertambah. Ia mencoba menghubungi Sai berkali-kali tapi tak bisa tersambung. Ino memutuskan menyusuri jalanan. Barangkali anak itu belum jauh.

Ino mengambil ponselnya. Tangannya gemetar bagaimana bila hal buruk terjadi pada Inojin. Wanita berambut pirang itu menghubungi Sasuke.

"Ino, Ada apa?"

"Sasuke bantu aku, Inojin menghilang. Aku menjemputnya di sekolah tapi ia sudah tak ada. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya."

"Kau tenang dulu Ino, Aku akan mengusahakan sesuatu. Sudah berapa lama ia menghilang?"

"Dia keluar sekolah tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

"Oke, Jangan panik Ino. Kita akan menemukannya."

Ino memutus panggilan dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang-orang di jalan. Sudah sejam dia mencari-cari tanpa hasil. Ponselnya berdering. Sasuke mungkin telah menemukan petunjuk.

"Ino, Seseorang menemukan anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti Inojin. Sekarang anak itu diamankan di kantor polisi dekat stasiun Ikebukuro."

"Aku akan mengeceknya, Aku berada tak jauh dari sana."

"Baiklah, Kabari aku secepatnya."

"Terima kasih Sasuke."

" Inojin anakku juga."

Ino menyetir ke kantor polisi yang disebutkan Sasuke. Seorang polisi menyapanya.

" Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu nyonya?"

"Maaf, saya mencari anak saya. Ia berusia enam tahun. Berambut pirang. Memakai celana jeans dan hoodie berwarna ungu."

"Ah, Mari ikut saya."

Ino mengikuti polisi itu menuju ruangan yang lain. Dia menemukan Inojin sedang duduk makan kue di temani seorang polisi wanita. Ino merasa lega anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Apa itu anak anda?"

"Iya benar."

"Seseorang menemukannya kebingungan di halte bis. Ketika ditanya mau ke mana ia bilang mau bertemu papanya."

Ino memanggil anak itu dengan lembut, "Inojin"

"Mama." Mata bulatnya terlihat takut. Ia merasa Ino akan memarahinya. Tapi wanita berambut pirang itu menghambur dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan mama, Nak. Jangan kabur lagi ya. Kau membuat mama sangat khawatir."

"Mama, Aku hanya ingin bertemu papa."

"Baiklah. Kita akan menemui papamu"

Senyum bocah itu merekah. "Terima kasih mama." Inojin memeluk erat mama-nya.

Setelah menghubungi Sasuke untuk memberitahu Inojin baik-baik saja. Ino kembali menelepon Sai lagi-lagi ponselnya tak aktif. Ino memutuskan membawa Inojin ke rumah Sai.

Wanita itu memencet bel dan Yuu membuka pintu.

"Nyonya?"

"Yuu apa tuan ada di rumah?"

Inojin melewati Yuu dan masuk ke dalam rumah ia berlarian mencari Sai.

"Papa...Papa...Aku datang." Bocah itu berteriak gembira. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Inojin mulai mencari Sai di setiap ruangan.

"Maaf Nyonya, Apa anda tidak tahu tuan Ren sudah pergi. Begitu anda meninggalkan rumah tuan berangkat ke luar negeri dan beliau juga menjual rumah ini. Saya dan Mei hanya tinggal di sini sementara sampai rumah ini mendapat pemilik baru."

Ino syok mendengar itu. Dia tak menduga Sai akan langsung pergi. Ino sempat berpikir pria itu pasti akan mencarinya kembali, mengancam dan melakukan segala hal untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal. Tapi sepertinya tidak kali ini. Dia meninggalkan Sai dan pria itu mengikhlaskannya. Ino tiba-tiba merasa kecewa.

Inojin kembali pada mamanya. Dia tak menemukan Sai dimana-mana.

"Ke mana papa? Ia tak ada di rumah."

"Inojin, Papa sudah kembali ke Hongkong."

"Papa pergi sendirian? Mengapa meninggalkan kita di sini?" Bocah itu kembali murung. "Apa papa membuang kita?" tanyanya sedih.

Ino tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ia terdiam membisu melihat putranya perlahan-lahan pecah dan sakit hati. Anak itu merasa ditolak dan ditinggalkan.

"Mengapa papa meninggalkan Inojin? Inojin tak pernah nakal. Apa papa tak sayang lagi padaku." Air mata bocah itu mengalir.

Ino tak kuasa melihat anaknya sedih dan menderita. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaikinya. Dia hanya berlutut dan memeluk putranya. Membiarkan anak itu menangis di pelukannya.

"Maafkan mama Inojin, Ini semua salah mama membuat papamu pergi."

.

.

Hongkong.

Dalam ruang pertemuan, seorang pria botak terduduk lunglai. Sai menatapnya dengan dingin sambil menghapus darah yang menodai wajahnya.

Sebuah lubang peluru menghiasi kepala pria itu. Dia mati dalam posisi terduduk dan ekspresi terkejut. Mungkin ia tak menyangka Sai akan menembaknya karena dia datang kemari dengan tujuan negosiasi.

"Lin, Kirimkan mayat pria ini pada keluarganya."

Pria jangkung berkacamata itu tampak tak setuju. "Bos, anda akan memancing kemarahan kelompok Fenghuang. Tidakkah anda sadar diri anda sedang dalam bahaya."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak takut pada mereka. Pria ini menyuruh anak buahnya menculik Ino dan Inojin. Aku ingin semua orang tahu apa akibatnya bila macam-macam denganku."

"Boleh aku sarankan sebaiknya anda mencari sekutu. Bukan musuh. Bila terus-menerus seperti ini. Sekuat apa pun anda. Kelompok lain tak akan berhenti mencoba menyingkirkanmu."

"Lin, Bukankah itu akhir yang sempurna untukku. Lebih baik mati di tangan musuhku daripada membusuk di penjara."

"Bos, Anda terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa."

"Aku sudah tak tahu lagi untuk apa aku hidup." Sai keluar dari ruangan Itu. _He is dead from the inside._ Tanpa Inojin, tanpa Ino kehidupannya berlalu begitu saja.

Sai mengepalkan tangannya dan menutup mata sembari menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba untuk memastikan pedih hatinya tak tergambar di wajahnya. Andai saja ia tak pernah mengenal cinta. Ia tak akan merindukannya seperti ini. Dia bertanya-tanya. Apa Ino dan anaknya kini berbahagia tanpa dirinya. Membayangkan wajah Inojin yang tertawa. Sai meneteskan air mata. Dia harus membiarkan mereka pergi dari hidupnya dan dari hatinya.

-o-

A/N : Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Saya memutuskan untuk membuat setiap chapter lebih pendek agar bisa cepat up-date. Semoga tulisan saya bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian. Sampai jumpa.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : Dear readers, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Saya berencana menyelesaikan fic ini dua atau tiga chapter lagi karena saya juga kesulitan mengembangkan cerita ini alias sudah mentok. Tapi _pairing_ belum jelas. Kebimbangan Ino akan dijawab di chapter final tentunya. Maaf kalau sekarang saya hanya bisa _publish_ 2rb-3rb kata. Dengan adanya banyak fic saya yang _ongoing_ saya berharap bisa update sebelum pembaca pada lupa sama ceritanya.

 **Souless eyes, Darkest Blood.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **Whole Again.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino menuangkan sesendok gula pada kopi pesanannya. Dengan perlahan dia memutar sendoknya memastikan butiran kristal manis itu larut tercampur rata dengan cairan hitam pekat yang akan membuatnya dirinya merasa lebih baik. Ino butuh dosis kafein di pagi hari untuk bisa berfungsi dengan maksimal.

Ia mengalami gangguan tidur. Beban pikiran membuat dirinya tak sanggup menutup mata belum lagi kesedihan yang membayangi mata putranya berbulan-bulan. Inojin tak lagi menanyakan Sai atau membicarakan papa-nya tapi terkadang Ino mendengar anak itu menangis ketika tak seorang pun melihat.

Ino sendiri dirundung rasa bersalah tak berkesudahan. Dia telah menyakiti Sasuke dengan tak mau kembali untuk menjalani peran sebagai istrinya. Dia menyakiti Sai dengan membawa Inojin bersamanya dan dia juga membuat anaknya terluka dengan membiarkan Inojin berpikir Sai tak menginginkan dan meninggalkan putranya.

Ino mendesah dan menyeruput kopinya, Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan bahagia bila seperti ini. Dia cukup senang Sasuke tak mendesaknya lagi. Hubungan mereka cukup dekat tapi Ino merasa tak sedekat dulu. Bagaimanapun ia masih menyimpan rahasia besar dari Sasuke. Pria itu akan merasa dikhianati lagi bila tahu Ino memilih melindungi Sai. Orang yang hampir membunuh Sasuke. Semua beban ini dia harus tanggung sendiri. Ingin dia berbicara dengan seseorang tapi Ino sadar hal itu hanya akan membahayakan Sai. Dia merasa terperangkap dan sesak dengan dilema yang dia hadapi.

Ino memperhatikan pengunjung lainnya yang tampak tergesa-gesa mendapatkan kafein pagi mereka sebelum mulai bekerja. Ino masih tak punya pekerjaan. Sehari-hari ia menyibukkan diri dengan membantu Ibunya merawat rumah mereka. Mungkin dia bisa membuka toko bunga seperti keinginannya sebelum mengikuti jejak ayahnya bekerja di kejaksaan. Ia harus memikirkan masa depannya. Malu rasanya di usia tiga puluhan dia masih bergantung pada orang tuanya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah memikirkan uang. Dulu ia bekerja di kejaksaan. Ketika di Hongkong Sai menghujaninya dengan uang. Kini ia kembali dari nol.

Suara lonceng dan pintu terbuka menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Sasuke muncul di cafe itu dengan mengenakan seragam polisinya. Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit mereka berkumpul sejak dulu. Entah mengapa ia memutuskan datang kemari untuk sekedar nostalgia. Mungkin ia merindukan hidupnya yang simpel dan lurus tanpa ambiguitas dan rahasia.

Sasuke memesan segelas _americano_ untuk dibawa ke kantor. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar saat melihat Ino duduk di pojokkan. Sejak hari Ino datang ke rumahnya. Wanita itu tampak menghindarinya. Tak banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan dan Ino benar. Dia tak lagi mengenal Ino yang ini. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya dia melangkah ke meja wanita itu.

"Hei, Tumben aku melihatmu pagi-pagi ke sini?"

"Entahlah, Mungkin sekedar nostalgia. Aku heran selama bertahun-tahun kau masih saja datang ke cafe ini."

"Kau tahu sendiri aku menyukai kopi di tempat ini."

"Kita menghabiskan banyak waktu disini ketika kita kuliah. Tempat ini tak banyak berubah."

"Ingat kau melempar kopi padaku?"

Ino tersenyum, "Kau pemuda menyebalkan dengan mulut tajam. Waktu itu aku bahkan bilang meski kau pria terakhir di dunia aku tak akan sudi mendekatimu."

"Dan beberapa tahun kemudian kita menikah. Selalu hati-hati dengan yang kau ucapkan."

"Siapa yang mengira orang tuaku menjodohkanku denganmu. Aku hampir mau pingsan mendengar kita akan dinikahkan."

"Mengapa kau tak lari dan menolak saja?"

"Karena ayahku mengancam bila aku menolakmu dia akan mencoba menjodohkanku dengan Neji atau Kiba. Mengapa kau juga tak menolaknya waktu itu?"

"Jangan marah ya, Alasan aku mau menikahimu karena waktu itu aku sedikit tertarik padamu. Ketika ayahku berkata akan menjodohkanku aku yang memberinya usul untuk bertanya pada Ayahmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertarik denganku padahal kerajaanmu hanya mengata-kataiku."

"Aku tak tahu hal itu terjadi begitu saja." Jawab Sasuke sambil meminum kopinya.

"Yah, Kau benar. Cinta datang dan terjadi begitu saja. Aku saja tak tahu kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu" Ino juga mulai berpikir sejak kapan ia mulai peduli pada Sai. Apakah dia juga mencintai pria itu? Mungkin kah.?

"Bukankah kau bilang mau memulai dari awal, mengapa kita tak mulai dari sini?" Pria itu menatap Ino penuh harap.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kau masih menginginkanku?"

"Ino, Dalam hatiku kau selalu menjadi istriku. Meskipun kau tak ada, perasaanku tak berubah sedikit pun."

"Aku merasa tak layak dicintai seperti itu Sasuke."

"Akulah yang bersalah Ino, Bila kau tak menikah denganku kau tak akan menjadi korban penculikan dan sebagai suamimu aku gagal melindungimu."

"Jangan diingat lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan."

"Baiklah, tapi aku memberitahumu aku telah mengontak polisi Hongkong untuk menyelidiki kasus ini."

"A..apa? "

"Aku baru berpikir, bila penculiknya tak kita temukan jejaknya di Jepang besar kemungkinan ia lari keluar negeri. Kau sampai di Hongkong dan aku rasa pria itu juga di sana."

"Mengapa kau masih berusaha menyelidikinya?"

"Ino mengapa kau menentangku tiap kali aku berusaha menuntaskan kasus ini? Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah kau tak ingin pria itu tertangkap."

"Bukanya begitu, Aku hanya tak ingin terlibat bahaya lagi."

"Tidak, Kali ini aku pasti melindungimu." Ucap Sasuke dengan yakin.

Hati Ino semakin tak tenang. Apa Sasuke akan berhasil menguak kedok Sai? Ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tak mau kedua pria itu bertemu lagi. Merasa tak enak membahas tentang sang penculik Ino dengan lihai menggeser topik pembicaraan, "Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Inojin daripada apa pun saat ini. Anak itu merasa sangat sedih karena Sai yang dia anggap ayah pergi."

Sasuke merasa terusik, Ialah ayah Inojin tapi putranya tak mengenalnya. Sebuah ide kemudian melintas di benaknya. "Ino, Apa kau bisa mempercayakan Inojin padaku?, Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

"Boleh saja, tapi kau harus membuat janji dengannya sendiri. Dia belum mengenalmu."

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan mampir ke rumah keluargamu."

"Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Ibu memintaku untuk mampir ke supermarket." Ino bangkit dari kursi. Betapa terkejutnya wanita itu saat Sasuke meraih tangannya. "Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Pikirkanlah untuk kembali padaku."

Ino menghembuskan nafas yang beberapa saat ia tahan, "Aku sudah bilang padamu kita lakukan ini pelan-pelan."

"Tetapi Ino apa kau tak sadar aku merasa kau dan aku semakin menjauh. Ini bukan perkembangan yang aku inginkan."

"Kumohon Sasuke. Jangan memaksaku untuk sesuatu yang belum siap aku putuskan."

"Aku tahu sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang masih menganjal di hatimu. Kau bilang kau tak mencintainya."

Ino tertunduk lesu, "Aku tak tahu lagi. Ketika Sai tak ada aku memikirkannya sama seperti ketika aku bersamanya aku memikirkanmu. Salahkah menjadi wanita dengan hati mendua? Aku tak menginginkan dan merencanakan semua ini."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Ino, "Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Semua hal ini terjadi karena keadaan."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa memutuskan."

Pria bermata onyx itu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak Ino, Kau meninggalkan pria itu dan hanya aku yang berada di sini untukmu. Aku rasa kau tak punya tempat lain untuk berpaling."

"Aku juga berharap begitu Sasuke. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

Sai keluar dari sebuah mobil Mercy berwarna hitam. Ia menengadah untuk menatap langit sejenak dari balik lensa kaca mata hitamnya. Tak peduli seberapa panas mentari bersinar atau seberapa indah warna-warna dunia. Dari penglihatannya semua tampak sama suram dan gelap seperti pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia melangkah dengan ringan dan santai seolah tak punya beban dosa dan luka untuk dipikul. Seperti biasa dia diiringi oleh Lin, Sedangkan orang-orangnya berbaris rapi membungkuk ketika ia lewat.

Pria itu memasuki sebuah restoran yang telah dipesan hanya untuk pertemuan ini. Bagi Sai semua orang adalah musuh terkecuali Lin. Dia sangat mempercayai pria itu dan juga penilaiannya. Dia baru menyadari betapa menyedihkan hidupnya. Ia tak mempercayai siapa pun dan juga tidak dipercaya orang-orang. Mengapa ia memilih jalan ini, ia tak punya kharisma dan kemampuan seperti Kekeknya yang membuat anggota organisasi lebih terasa seperti keluarga dan rela mati untuk membela nama Shimura. Danzo memenangkan simpati anak buahnya dan mereka menaruh hormat padanya. Sedangkan yang terjadi pada dirinya bukan itu. Anak buahnya takut padanya dan bergabung karena tak punya pilihan. Loyalitas mereka hampir tak ada. Mengapa dia menghabiskan hidupnya dengan membuat musuh dimana-mana. Barangkali seperti kata orang dia memiliki perangai yang buruk. Ia tak pernah berusaha memfilter kata-katanya yang kerap membuat orang tersinggung dan para mafia yang tersinggung itu bicara menggunakan pistol mereka dan Sai dengan suka hati membunuhnya. Satu penjahat mati tak akan di hiraukan masyarakat.

Hari ini dia ada pertemuan dengan orang-orang dari cina daratan. Sai diterima oleh keluarga Ren di Shanghai dan menghabiskan enam tahun di sana sebelum kabur ke Hongkong dan tentunya ia lari dari orang-orang yang mengincar kepalanya dan ia tak paham mengapa pemimpin Tirad Guangzhou mencarinya lagi padahal dia sudah tak memiliki utang pada orang itu. Tapi ia enggan untuk menolak karena Ia tak ingin menyenggol pria yang tak bisa dia atasi.

Sai memasuki restoran bergaya modern yang hampir sebagian besar dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Chandelier kristal tergantung di langit-langit tepat di atas meja mereka. Sebuah Grand piano berwarna hitam berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sai tak melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya. Pria itu mengenakan jas berwarna gelap seperti anak buahnya tapi dengan potongan berbeda. Dengan santai ia duduk di kursi dan menyilangkan kakinya. Sementara Lin berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang pelayan wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut coklat tua dan tubuh yang indah berbalut gaun terbuka menuangkan segelas _wine_ untuknya.

Sai berhadapan dengan pria berusia sekitar empat puluhan, dengan mata sipit dan rambut yang tersisir ke belakang. Ia tampak tak berbahaya tapi Sai tahu wajah bisa menipu.

"Kak Jiang, Apa yang membawamu ke Hongkong untuk menemuiku?"

"Kau belum melupakanku ternyata Sai."

"Bagaimana bisa, Kita masih punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan."

"Kau masih marah soal itu."

"Jadi kau mengaku kalau dirimu yang menyebar kebohongan yang mengadu domba aku dengan putra ayah angkatku."

"Salahkan Tao Ren yang begitu bodoh, percaya bahwa ayahnya akan mengangkatmu si anak pungut menjadi penerusnya."

Sai mengambil sebuah cerutu premium kuba dari kotak di atas meja. Gadis pelayan tadi dengan sigap menyalakan tembakau mahal itu. Pria berambut hitam itu menghisap perlahan dan menghembuskan asap putih tipis dengan aroma tembakau dan sedikit kopi bercampur _nutmeg_.

"Hm... Cerutu ini cukup bagus, kau mau mencobanya?" Sai menawarkan benda itu pada lawan bicaranya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak merokok." Jiang Xie menolak dengan sopan.

"Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk membicarakan masa lalu?, Aku tak punya hutang lagi padamu. Aku membantumu menghancurkan keluarga Ren dan kau mendapatkan kontrol bisnis mereka di Shanghai."

"Aku kemari untuk memperingatkanmu, Tao Ren sudah bebas dari penjara dan dia pasti mencarimu."

"Kak Jiang, Apa kau tak sadar Tao Ren bukan satu-satunya orang yang punya dendam padaku. Aku juga mencurigaimu."

"Kenyataan kalau kau masih hidup sampai saat ini membuatku terkesan."

"Barangkali dewa kematian suka padaku. Aku mengirim banyak nyawa untuknya" ujar Sai sarkastis.

"Aku mendengar rumor kau punya istri dan anak. Aku tak mengira kau tipe orang yang berkeluarga."

Sai membuka kaca matanya. Menatap Jiang Xie dengan mata memicing. " Apa lagi yang kau dengar, Aku tak tahu berita ini tersebar sampai ke daratan."

"Tak banyak, selain mereka tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa kau menyembunyikan keluargamu?"

"Tidak, Bila kau mengincar mereka untuk membuatku patuh padamu. Kau terlambat. Anak dan Istriku sudah mati."

"Itu menjelaskan mengapa kau bersikap seperti anjing gila belakangan ini. Entah bagaimana caramu membuat pihak berwenang tutup mata dengan kelakuanmu."

"Apakah kita akan membahas bisnis? Atau kau mau berkutat dengan kehidupan pribadiku?"

"Baiklah, Aku punya penawaran untukmu."

Sai diam mendengarkan penjelasan pria bermata sipit itu. Dia sejujurnya lega. Ino dan Inojin aman berada di Jepang dan hal ini hanya diketahui oleh Lin dan dirinya. Dengan jumlah musuhnya Sai tak yakin bisa melindungi mereka selamanya. Mungkin meninggalkan mereka berdua adalah keputusan terbaik, di luar keegoisannya Sai paham Ino dan putranya memerlukan stabilitas dan rasa tentram, Setidaknya pria lurus seperti Sasuke akan membuat Ino dan Inojin merasa aman dan bahagia di dunia yang jauh dari kekacauan, darah dan dendam di mana ia berkubang. Pria berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tidak fokus dengan pertemuan itu. Ia merindukan mereka tak peduli apa pun yang ia katakan pada dirinya. Hati dan pikirannya selalu tertuju pada dua orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Setelah pertemuan itu Sai meninggalkan restoran dan pergi menuju mobilnya. Lin membukakan pintu dan bertanya, "Bos, Ke mana tujuan kita sekarang?"

Tak ingin pulang ke rumah kosong yang penuh dengan kenangan dengan cepat dia berpikir, "Kita pergi ke distrik Wan-cai. Sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi madam Suzy dan mengecek kondisi rumah bordil di wilayah kita. Bisa kau minta dia menyediakan gadis-gadis berambut pirang untukku?"

"Baik Bos,"

Ya, Dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya seperti ini. Belajar melupakan Ino pelan-pelan dan membiarkan luka hatinya membusuk dan mati perlahan. Hingga suatu hati peluru menembus jantungnya.

.

.

Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Kunjungan terakhirnya ke rumah itu tak berakhir menyenangkan. Ia marah-marah dan menuduh mertuanya menyerah begitu saja karena setuju mengumumkan kematian Ino. Semua orang mengira ia depresi atau mungkin gila. Barangkali di suatu titik dia memang mengalaminya. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai tak terasa mudah.

Sasuke menemukan Inoichi membaca buku di ruang tamu.

"Loh, Sasuke kenapa tumben kau berkunjung."

"Maafkan aku, paman. Aku sibuk, lagi pula Ino ingin punya waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini. Aku tak ingin kedatanganku membuatnya merasa tertekan."

"Aku ingin minta maaf tentang banyak hal padamu. Terutama tentang putriku. Aku paham keadaan kalian dan tak mudah untuk memutar waktu yang sudah berlalu."

"Aku masih mencintainya dan aku akan menunggunya kembali padaku."

Inoichi menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Aku tak pernah meragukan niat dan dedikasimu pada putriku. Hanya sekarang ia butuh waktu untuk menata ulang hidupnya. Apa kau kemari untuk mencari Ino? Dia sedang pergi bersama Ibunya."

"Tidak aku mencari Inojin, di mana anak itu?"

"Di kamar mengurung diri. Semenjak dia mengetahui ayahnya meninggalkan Jepang anak itu begitu murung. Dia hanya tersenyum sesekali."

"Jadi Ino masih belum memberitahu kalian kalau Inojin adalah anak kandungku?"

Inoichi terkejut dengan pengungkapan itu, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ia tengah hamil saat penculikan itu terjadi."

"Mengapa ia merahasiakan ini dari kami?"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu, paman. Mungkin dia punya alasan tersendiri menyimpan rahasia ini dari kalian dan aku mohon jangan beritahu Inojin tentang ini."

"Syukurlah, Aku pikir Ino diperkosa saat dia diculik."

"Itu aku tidak tahu, Dia tak menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi penculik itu mengirimkan video padaku. Ino mereka recoki dengan obat perangsang."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Tak usah kita pikirkan itu lagi. Yang penting Ino telah kembali dengan selamat"

"Di mana kamar Inojin?"

"Kau tahu kamar Ino yang dulu. Sekarang Inojin yang menempatinya."

"Oke paman, Aku menemui Inojin dulu. Aku pikir sekarang aku bisa mendekatinya karena pria bernama Sai itu tak akan muncul lagi di kehidupan kami."

Inoichi termangu sejenak memikirkan nasib pria yang menjadi suami Ino di kala ia mengalami amnesia. "Aku merasa kasihan pada pria itu. Pada akhirnya keluarga yang ia kira ia miliki hanya sekedar pinjaman."

"Aku juga sedang menyelidiki pria itu. Ino bercerita sangat sedikit tentang hidupnya di Hongkong dan bahkan tak pernah menyebut nama keluarganya. Seolah dia sedang menutupi sesuatu."

"Aku juga tak tahu banyak soal pria itu."

"Paman, Aku bicara dengan Inojin dulu." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tak jauh dari sana terdapat kamar dengan pintu kayu. Sasuke mengetuknya perlahan.

"Masuk saja" Ucap bocah itu dari dalam.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan menemukan Inojin duduk di lantai penuh kertas gambar berserakan.

Melihat sosok tak dikenal Inojin langsung bersikap waspada, "Siapa kau?"

"Kita pernah bertemu di sekolah. Apa kau ingat. Aku pamannya Boruto dan juga teman Mamamu. Namaku Sasuke."

Bocah itu teringat sesuatu." Kau paman yang bertengkar dengan papa dan juga membuat mama menangis. Mau apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf dan mengenalmu. Aku dan mamamu adalah teman baik. Aku harap kita bisa berteman juga." Sasuke memperhatikan kertas yang dicoret-coret oleh bocah itu. "Kau pintar menggambar."

"Papa yang mengajarkanku. Dia pintar melukis."

"Apa kau merindukannya?"

"Tentu, Aku sedih papa pergi begitu saja."

"Seperti apa papamu?" Sasuke berusaha mencari gambaran ayah seperti apa Sai di mata bocah itu.

"Papa sangat keren, Dia bisa segala hal tapi papa jarang bicara dia juga tak pernah marah. Dia menyelamatkan aku dan mama dari om-om galak yang mengganggu kami."

Sasuke tak lagi bertanya tentang Sai karena itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Mungkin iri lebih tepat karena Inojin begitu memandang tinggi orang yang pura-pura jadi ayahnya tapi tak mengenali ayah kandungnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Bocah seumur ini masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti kenyataan. Inojin hanya bisa melihat apa yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya paman mencarimu untuk mengajak kau dan Boruto pergi memancing. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Mata bocah itu berbinar dengan ketertarikan, "Kapan?"

"Hari minggu bagaimana?"

"Boleh, tapi harus bilang mama dulu."

"Itu biar paman yang urus. Aku akan menjemputmu hari minggu jam sembilan kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih paman Sasuke"

Sasuke mengucek-ucek kepala pirang bocah itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau jangan murung terus oke, Mamamu khawatir."

"Aku kesal pada mama."

"Mengapa kau kesal. Bukankah mamamu sayang padamu?"

"Papa pulang ke Hongkong sendirian karena mama tak sayang lagi pada papa. Padahal aku selalu berharap bisa bersama."

"Apa kau pikir papa sayang pada mamamu?"

"Papa mencintai kami berdua."

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa tak enak. Dia merasa menjadi orang luar. Bukankah Ino adalah istrinya dan Inojin adalah darah dagingnya tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia juga merasa asing. Bagaimana ia bisa menggantikan peran pria yang merawat bocah ini dari dia masih bayi. Ia tentunya ingin menjadi ayah bagi bocah berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke harus mencoba membangun Ikatan di antara mereka. Mungkin pelan-pelan dia akan merebut hati dan perhatian Inojin. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab. Selama pria itu di luar gambar kehidupan mereka, Suatu hari semua akan kembali dengan normal. Dia berharap demikian.

"Apa kau mau punya papa baru?" Sasuke hampir menonjok dirinya sendiri karena melontarkan pertanyaan aneh pada seorang anak kecil.

"Aku tak ingin punya papa baru, Aku hanya mau papaku kembali." Ujar bocah itu dengan ketegasan yang mencengangkan.

Sasuke tak bisa berkelit dari rasa sakit hati. Meskipun suatu hari Ino akan mengungkapkan pada anak ini kalau dia adalah ayahnya. Akankah Inojin percaya dan mencintainya seperti anak itu mencintai Sai?. Dia tidak tahu. Rasanya ia sedang bertempur dalam medan perang yang tak bisa ia menangkan. Siapa yang salah? Ia, Sai atau keadaan.

"Oke, Paman pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa hari minggu."

"Bye, Paman Sasuke."

Begitu pamit dengan Inoichi Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan menelepon Ino.

"Apa kau mengajak Boruto dan Inojin memancing?" Suara dengan nada tak percaya Ino terdengar dari _speaker_ sementara dia menyetir.

"Kau tak marahkan aku mengajak Inojin pergi?"

"Tidak...tidak, Hanya saja apa kau bisa mengatasi dua bocah hiperaktif?"

"Aku tak yakin."

"Hm, Kalau begitu aku ikut dengan kalian."

"Baiklah, Sampai jumpa hari minggu."

Pria itu tersenyum sendiri. Dia akan pergi memancing dengan Ino dan Inojin di akhir pekan. Terdengar seperti acara keluarga normal. Semoga saja hari minggu nanti cuacanya cerah.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Souless Eyes, Darkest blood.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **Truth to be Told.**

.

.

Dua jam berkendara ke luar kota, Inojin dan Boruto disuguhi hijaunya pemandangan pedesaan. Kedua bocah itu sibuk memandang keluar jendela untuk melihat sekumpulan sapi sedang merumput dan kubis di petak-petak kebun sayuran yang mereka lihat sepanjang perjalanan. Ino duduk tenang mendengarkan stereo yang memutar _soundtrack_ - _sountrack_ _anime_ favorite Boruto. Kedua bocah pirang itu sibuk mengasyikkan diri dan tak memedulikan dua orang dewasa yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Kau membawa kami ke danau Biwa?" Ino masih ingat jalan ini. Jalan yang sering ia lalui bersama Sasuke ketika mereka penat dengan suasana kota dan menginginkan ketenangan alam pedesaan.

"Kau masih ingat rupanya."

"Tentu saja, Aku suka sekali _hiking_ di tempat itu. Pemandangannya indah. Sayang sekali sekarang sudah mulai musim gugur. Akan terlalu dingin untuk berenang di danau. Apa Naruto tak marah kau mengajak anaknya?"

"Tidak, Malah dia gembira punya waktu untuk berduaan dengan istrinya tanpa diganggu bocah berisik. Boruto sudah seperti anak asuhku sendiri." Sasuke menatap lurus ke jalan fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Yah, Sepertinya Inojin dan Boruto sangat akrab. Aku sempat khawatir Inojin akan kesulitan beradaptasi dengan kehidupan baru di Jepang tapi sepertinya anak itu baik-baik saja."

"Inojin cukup pintar bergaul dan juga cerdas. Tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya."

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil _jeep_ -nya tak jauh dari danau. Awal musim gugur rumput masih hijau walau ujung-ujungnya mulai mengering. Ino mengeluarkan keranjang piknik yang dia buat subuh-subuh tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan anak-anak sibuk mengurusi peralatan memancing.

Ino memutuskan untuk menggelar tikar yang ia bawa di bawah teduhnya pepohonan. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan kotak-kotak bekal dan minuman dari keranjang rotan. Setelah semua siap wanita itu melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak agar mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke dan anak-anak yang tengah sibuk memasang kail dan pelampung pada alat pancing mereka.

"Hei kalian, Ayo kemari!. Makan siang sudah siap."

Mendengar kata makan Boruto langsung berlari ke arah Ino membawa pancingnya diikuti oleh Inojin dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat duduk di atas tikar dan menyantap _bento_ yang dibuat oleh Ino.

"Em...Masakan mamamu enak sekali Inojin." Puji bocah itu di sela-sela kunyahan mulutnya.

"Boruto, Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh, Kau bisa mati tersedak nanti." Sasuke menghardik anak itu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke dia hanya anak-anak." Bela Ino.

"Meskipun begitu Ino, Dari kecil anak-anak harus diajari cara makan dengan benar."

"Aku rasa kau benar." Ino mengambil telur dadar gulung dari kotak bento-nya dengan sumpit. Mengingat Sasuke menyukai telur gulung tanpa sadar Ino menyodorkan makanan itu ke bibir Sasuke, Menyuapi pria itu. "Coba cicipi? Bukankah kau menyukai telur gulung."

Tanpa ragu Sasuke memakannya. "Aku selalu menyukai apa pun yang kau masak."

Wanita pirang itu tertawa, "Benarkah, Apa kau juga menyukai hidangan serba hangus, keasinan yang aku buat selama sebulan setelah kita menikah?"

" _Ehem_ , Yang itu. Aku tetap memakannya kan?, karena aku tahu kau memasak dengan cinta."

Ino tersenyum, "Kau memang sosok suami teladan. Tak pernah sedikit pun mengeluh dengan kekuranganku."

"Entahlah Ino, dimataku kau selalu tampak sempurna. Mungkin karena cinta itu buta."

Inojin mengamati interaksi Sasuke dan mamanya dengan bingung. Menikah, Suami? Otak kecilnya tak memahami arti kalimat-kalimat mereka. Bukankah mama menikah dengan papa. Bukankah suami mama itu adalah papa. Mengapa Mama billang paman Sasuke adalah suaminya?. Mengapa orang dewasa bicaranya susah di mengerti. Anak itu ingin bertanya tapi tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan kebingungannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke mengiring bocah-bocah itu ke pinggir danau. Mereka semua memegang pancingan.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya pria itu pada dua bocah pirang yang terlihat antusias.

Boruto dan Inojin mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Memang di sini ada ikannya?" tanya Inojin dengan tak yakin.

"Ini namanya danau dan tentu saja ada ikannya. Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh. Danaunya dalam dan airnya cukup dingin."

"Tapi kita butuh umpan paman Sasuke. Mana mungkin ikat menggigit kailnya bila tak diberi umpan."

"Tenang Boruto, Aku sudah persiapkan semuanya." Sasuke berjongkok untuk meraih sebuah stoples di kotak pancingnya. Tampak kumpulan makhluk berwarna coklat menggeliat-liat di dalamnya.

"Ih...Jijik! Apa itu cacing?" Boruto mengernyit jijik melihat isi stoples itu.

"Ah, Kau takut cacing ya Boruto? Aku sering menemukan mereka saat membantu mama berkebun."

"Aku tak takut Inojin, Cuma merasa geli dan jijik."

"Apa kalian pernah memancing?" tanya Sasuke pada mereka.

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Oke. Pertama ambil kailnya. Ingat hati-hati. Kail ini tajam dan bisa melukai kalian. Ambil umpan kemudian pasang seperti ini" Sasuke mencontohkan cara memasang umpannya.

"Oke mengerti." Dengan ragu-ragu Inojin memasukkan jarinya ke dalam stoples dan mengambil seekor cacing. Dengan hati-hati dia memasangnya di kail, seperti yang dicontohkan. "Seperti ini paman?"

"Benar. Mengapa kau tak memasang umpannya Boruto?"

"Paman saja yang pasang, Aku tak mau menyentuh cacing-cacing itu."

Inojin tertawa geli, "Kau takut sama cacing."

"Baiklah-baiklah, Aku pasang. Sekarang kita belajar melempar pancing."

Mereka bertiga berdiri di tepi danau. Belajar melempar kail.

"Apa ikannya akan makan cacing itu paman?"

"Memancing itu butuh kesabaran Boruto. Kau harus menunggu dan menunggu." Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Ah, Sungguh membosankan." Boruto menggerutu setelah menunggu sepuluh menit tanpa terjadi apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba saja pelampung Inojin bergerak-gerak. "Paman, Umpanku dimakan." Teriak Inojin girang.

"Tenang Inojin, pelan-pelan gulung talinya. Ikan itu bisa kabur bila kau tak hati-hati."

Bocah itu menurut. Dia menggulung tali pancingnya. Tak lama ikan itu membuat suara kelepak di permukaan danau. Sasuke menarik sisa tali dengan tanggangnya dan mengangkat ikan ke permukaan.

"Waw, Aku mendapatkan ikan." Inojin mengagumi tangkapannya seekor ikan nila seukuran telapak tangannya.

Ino melihat dari kejauhan. Ia menghibur dirinya dengan mendengarkan musik dari _headphone-_ nya dan membaca buku. Ia melihat Inojin mulai akrab dengan Sasuke dan wanita itu tersenyum simpul memang beginilah seharusnya. Dia, Sasuke dan Inojin bersama. Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia telah berkumpul bersama tapi Ino tak dapat menutupi perasaan kehilangan Sai. Dia telah terbiasa dengan keberadaannya dan kini ia merasa seolah kehilangan sebelah tangannya. Ino berusaha membayangkan masa depan di mana ia bersama Sasuke dan Inojin benar-benar menjadi keluarga bahagia tapi bayangan itu tak pernah muncul.

Pikirannya kembali pada sosok Sai yang tertidur pulas bersama bayi Inojin yang juga tertidur di dadanya. Teringat bagaimana pria itu membantunya mengganti popok dan memberi susu saat ia terlalu lelah. Atau saat pria mengajarinya menembak. Ino teringat perdebatan mereka dan bagaimana Ino memperlakukan pria itu dengan dingin dan membuat jarak di antara mereka dengan sengaja melukai perasaan pria itu meski Sai telah menunjukkan sisi manusiawi dan rapuh yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada orang lain.

Ino memandang ke arah Sasuke dan berpikir apa hatinya telah berlabuh di tempat lain? Ini adalah tempat seharusnya ia berada di sisi suaminya tapi ia tak merasa benar. Berkutat dengan pikirannya Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di tikar. Menatap langit biru cerah berhias awan tipis. Ino membiarkan sepoi angin membelai kulitnya dan tanpa ia sadari ia tertidur.

"Paman Sasuke, Aku bosan memancing. Boleh kami bermain bola?" pinta Boruto pada sahabat ayahnya.

"Ya sudah, Sana bermain. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh."

"Hore...Inojin, Ayo kita ambil bolanya di mobil."

Sasuke membereskan alat-alat pancing dan membawanya ke mobil. Ia memutuskan bergabung dengan Ino yang berbaring di bawah pohon. Sasuke duduk di dekat Ino dan menatap wanita yang ketiduran itu lekat-lekat. Entah bagaimana ia berubah. Ino yang sekarang terlihat lebih kuat dan mandiri. Seolah ia terbiasa menanggung beban dan derita. Wanita ini juga lebih bijaksana di bandingkan istri yang dia kenal. Mungkin kehidupannya di Hongkong membuat Ino menjadi keras dan sekarang ia ragu apa Ino masih membutuhkannya seperti waktu dulu. Apa benar kata orang waktu menggubah perasaan? Satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia masih merasakan hal yang sama hanya karena ia masih hidup di masa lalu seperti yang dituduhkan orang-orang padanya. Sasuke mengelus pipi wanita itu. Dia hanya ingin membuat Ino dan putranya bahagia. _Whatever it takes._

 _Dimana dia? Ino menjejakkan kakinya yang telanjang di tanah lembab berbatu. Lebatnya pepohonan dan kesunyian membuatnya takut. Ia terus melangkah dan melangkah hingga menemukan sebuah pondok. Ino mencoba mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Ia pun menarik gagang pintunya dan masuk. Ketakutannya sirna begitu melihat sosok pria berambut hitam berdiri di depan perapian._

" _Sai." Hati Ino begitu lega melihat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Ino berlari untuk memeluknya. Ia merindukan pria itu meski ia pernah teramat sangat membencinya. Ino merasa aman dalam pelukannya tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh yang ia peluk menjadi begitu dingin. Ino menatap wajah pria itu yang memucat. Ia berteriak histeris saat entah dari mana luka-luka bermunculan dan darah kental mulai mengalir. Membuat dirinya dan pria itu terbasuh darah. Sai memberinya tatapan kosong. Mata obsidiannya redup tak berbinar seolah jiwanya telah pergi sementara darah berwarna merah pekat mengotori tangan Ino yang masih mendekap Sai._

" _Aku sekarat...karenamu." Bisik pria itu ditelinganya._

Sasuke melihat alis Ino mengerut dalam tidurnya. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi keningnya. Sepertinya Ino tengah bermimpi. Ketika Sasuke hendak membangunkannya tiba-tiba saja wanita itu terlonjak kaget. "Sai." Nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ino tercenung memikirkan mimpinya. Apa Sai baik-baik saja?

Suara bariton Sasuke menyadarkan Ino dia tidak seorang diri di sana.

"Kau ketiduran dan tampaknya sedang bermimpi."

Ino menatap Sasuke, Seketika ia di terpa rasa bersalah karena memimpikan pria lain saat sedang bersama suaminya. "Iya, Aku bermimpi buruk."

"Kau memimpikan pria itu." Tak ada nada menuduh atau sakit hati dari suara Sasuke. Pria itu hanya mengucapkan fakta.

"Benar, Aku memimpikan Sai mati. Apa kau tak marah aku memimpikan pria lain?"

Sasuke mencoba berbesar hati menerima keadaan ini. Menerima kenyataan Ino bukan lagi miliknya seorang. Hati wanita itu telah terbagi. "Aku harus menerima pria itu juga bagian dari hidupmu dan kau peduli padanya."

"Aku tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja."

"Aku paham Ino, Malah mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena dia telah menjagamu."

"Mungkin aku masih memikirkan Sai, tapi kami putus kontak. Dia tak berusaha menghubungiku lagi."

"Apa kau menyesal meninggalkannya?"

"Aku tak tahu Sasuke, Aku hanya merasa ini hal terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan."

Mata mereka berdua mengawasi anak-anak yang tengah asyik bermain bola. Ino merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar dan hangat menggenggam tangannya. Ia melirik pria itu sejenak merasa lelah dengan dilema yang dia hadapi Ino menyerah. Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Menutup mata menghapus rindunya pada Sai. Lebih baik fokus dengan orang yang ada di depan mata.

Inojin memungut bola yang di tendang Boruto jauh-jauh. Anak itu duduk bersila di rumput kelelahan.

"Mengapa kau duduk Inojin?" Bocah bermata biru melangkah mendekati temannya. Ia pun ikut menghempaskan bokongnya di atas rumput tebal yang empuk.

"Aku capek. Boruto, Mengapa mama bilang paman Sasuke itu suaminya. Aku bingung. Bukannya Suami mama itu papaku?"

"Kata ayahku, paman Sasuke dan tante Ino menikah dulu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan kembali bersamamu."

"Uh, Aku jadi tambah bingung."

"Tak usah dipikirkan, itu urusan orang dewasa. Kita bermain lagi yuk?"

Inojin melihat ke arah Ino dan menemukan mamanya tengah bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Anak itu merasa tak suka melihat sang Ibu dekat-dekat dengan pria yang bukan ayahnya.

Sebelum petang menjelang mereka telah kembali ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Ino dan putranya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke sebelum pria itu pamit pulang dan mengantar Boruto. Menjelang malam Ino mengetuk kamar putranya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Ino melangkah memasuki kamar yang kini telah dicat biru tua. Putranya duduk di tempat tidur memeluk pigura foto yang biasanya dia letakkan di meja. Ino duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Kau belum mengantuk?"

Bocah itu hanya menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, besok kan harus bangun pagi-pagi."

Inojin beringsut menjauh dari Ino, "Mama, apa kau meninggalkan papa karena paman Sasuke. Aku melihat kalian berdekat-dekatan tadi."

"Apa kau tidak suka paman Sasuke? Dia baik padamu kan?"

"Dia baik, tapi dia bukan papaku. Aku hanya ingin papa." Ucap anak itu sedih.

Ino mendekat dan mengelus rambut Inojin, "Dengar sayang. Papa sudah pergi. Kau harus terbiasa."

"Apa papa akan kembali pada kita?"

"Tidak Inojin, Papa tak akan kembali. Akan lebih baik bila kau tak mencoba mengingatnya lagi. Sekarang tidur oke?"

Inojin menurut. Ino mengambil pigura itu dari tangan putranya. Inojin merebahkan kepalanya di bantal dan Ino menyelimutinya. Wanita itu mencium kening putranya. Sebelum mematikan lampu dan keluar dari kamar itu. Begitu pintu kamar Inojin tertutup Ino baru sadar foto itu masih ada di tangannya. Ino menatap potret tiga orang yang tersenyum. Ino menitikkan air mata teringat di suatu ketika mereka pernah bahagia menjadi keluarga.

.

.

Kantor polisi tak pernah sepi. Setiap saat mereka harus siaga bertugas mengatasi setiap tindakan kriminal yang terjadi di wilayah Tokyo tanpa terkecuali. Inspektur Sasuke Uchiha menelaah kembali semua dokumen yang ia simpan mengenai kasus penculikan istrinya. Meski kasus telah ditutup tapi Sasuke punya kepentingan pribadi untuk menangkap si pelaku yang telah memorak-porandakan kehidupan mereka.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kantornya.

"Masuk."

Seorang polisi wanita datang membawa amplop besar berwarna coklat.

"Pak, Ini informasi yang dikirimkan di kepolisian Hongkong."

"Terima kasih, Kau boleh pergi."

Sasuke membuka amplop yang berisikan informasi intelegensi mengenai pria yang mengaku sebagai suami Ino. Dia membaca lembaran kertas pertama mengenai identitas pria itu. Sai Luo Ren seorang direktur perusahaan properti terkemuka di Hongkong. Kelahiran tak tercatat. Ia seorang yatim piatu yang diadopsi oleh keluarga bermarga Ren di Shanghai. Sasuke membaca halaman pertama tak ada yang tampak mencurigakan.

Kemudian isi halaman kedua dan sisanya membuatnya terkejut. Sai diduga menjalankan bisnis ilegal dari prostitusi hingga narkoba dan pencucian uang. Serta melakukan beberapa pembunuhan tapi polisi tak bisa membuktikannya. Pria itu juga diduga merupakan pimpinan jaringan _tirad_ Hongkong yang bertanggung jawab atas semua bisnis ilegal yang terjadi di sana.

Sasuke bersandar di mejanya dan berpikir apakah Ino dan Inojin tahu mengenai pria yang tinggal bersama mereka selama tujuh tahun? Ino praktis tinggal bersama penjahat. Sekarang ia berpikir apa Ino bersama Sai karena ancaman dan apa benar pria itu menyelamatkan Ino seperti yang wanita itu ceritakan.

Terdapat sesuatu yang janggal. Bila memang Ino mengalami amnesia seharusnya pria itu memanggil Ino dengan nama aliasnya Maria wang. Tetapi Sasuke teringat Sai memanggil wanita pirang itu dengan nama Ino seolah dia memang tahu itu nama aslinya.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, Ino berbohong tentang kehidupannya di Hongkong. Wanita itu tak pernah bercerita dengan detail apa yang terjadi di sana. Dia harus mendesak Ino mengungkap kebenaran mengapa ia bisa jatuh di genggaman seorang penjahat kelas wahid. Sasuke melempar dokumen yang dia baca ke meja. Sejauh mana pria bernama Sai ini menancapkan cakar beracunnya pada Ino. Sebagai seorang mantan Jaksa Ino seharusnya tahu psikologi seorang penjahat tapi mengapa ia masih jatuh juga dan bahkan melindunginya. Meski Ino bilang Sai tak akan kembali tapi Sasuke merasa sangat terancam. Penjahat macam Sai bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dan Dia tak ingin kehilangan keluarganya sekali lagi.

.

.

Sai meremas dan melempar surat tak bernama itu ke lantai. Sebuah surat ancaman lagi. Mereka pikir bisa meneror dirinya dengan ancaman? Bodoh, Dialah yang akan meneror musuh-musuhnya. Mereka pikir bisa menemukan kelemahannya tapi sekarang ia tak punya kelemahan apa pun. Mereka semua sudah pergi. Satu-satunya kelemahan Sai telah tereliminasi.

"Boss Ren, Mengapa kau tampak marah?, Apa kau tak menyukaiku." Bibir penuh wanita yang duduk di pangkuan Sai mencebik manja.

Dengan malas Sai menyusurkan tangannya di paha mulus sang gadis yang mengenakan rok super mini. "Hm.. seseorang membuatku kesal Maria."

"Bos, Apa kau mau aku menghiburmu?"

"Coba saja, Aku akan bermurah hati padamu bila kau mampu membuatku senang." Sai bahkan tak menatap wanita cantik berambut pirang dan bermata hijau pupus itu. _She doesn't matter just like anything else_. Dia hanya membuang-buang waktu karena tak akan ada wanita yang mampu menyalakan hasrat dan pelita di hatinya seperti Ino.

Wanita itu turun dari pangkuan Sai dan berlutut di lantai. Sai membiarkan saja ketika wanita itu mencoba melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Sai menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan menghisap ganja yang baru saja dia bakar. Di atas meja penuh dengan botol-botol _bourbon_ yang telah kosong. Ia sadar benar kalau ia sedang meracuni tubuhnya tapi bila itu bisa membuat kepalanya kosong meski sejenak. ia tak berkeberatan melakukannya. Ia melarikan diri dari bayang Ino dan Inojin yang membuangnya. Tak seorang pun membutuhkannya tapi ia tak punya keberanian untuk menembak kepalanya sendiri. Ya Tuhan. Cinta hanya membawa kepedihan tak terperi. Sai terlalu mabuk untuk merasakan kepedihan hatinya. Untuk sesaat dia merasa bebas dari beban dosa, rasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari kebenaran dari mulut Ino segera. Ia harus memojokkan istrinya itu demi mendengarkan kebanaran. Sesaat Sasuke berpikir masihkah status mereka suami istri? Mereka terpisah lebih dari tujuh tahun dan pengadilan juga telah memutuskan ia kini seorang duda. Sasuke sadar semenjak Ino kembali wanita itu tak memperlakukannya sebagai suami dan Ia bertanya-tanya perasaan macam apa yang tersisa di hati Ino untuknya? Bisakah dia menerima kenyataan bila Ino, Wanita yang selalu dia anggap belahan jiwanya ternyata tak memiliki cinta untuknya dan memilih mencintai penjahat. Bila itu terjadi betapa tak adilnya nasib pada dirinya. Sasuke membenci Sai dia punya seribu alasan untuk tak menyukai pria yang kerap menjadi batu sandungan antara dirinya dan keluarganya sendiri.

Sasuke menekan pedal gas mobil jeep-nya menyusuri jalan berkelok yang sepi menuju kediaman Yamanaka. Ia telah menelepon Ino sebelumnya untuk mengajaknya makan siang.

Ino menunggu Sasuke. Ia meminta ayahnya untuk menjemput Inojin di sekolah jadi ia bisa pergi bersamanya. Wanita itu berdandan ekstra padahal ini hanya acara makan siang bersama Sasuke. Mungkin ia bersemangat karena telah lama ia tak pernah berdandan. Ino memilih mengenakan _sweater_ khasmir berwarna peach di padukan dengan jeans biru pupus dan _ankle boots_ karena cuaca juga sudah mulai dingin ia mengambil _trench_ _coat_ beige-nya.

Mendengar suara mobil masuk ke areal rumah Ino mengambil tas tangannya dan melangkah keluar menghampiri Sasuke yang siang ini mengenakan pakaian sipil. Pria itu terlihat tampan mengenakan apa pun.

"Masuk, Kita berangkat sekarang." Perintah pria itu pada Ino.

"Kau tak berubah, masih saja bersikap _bossy_." Keluh Ino. Ia membuka pintu mobil jeep hitam itu dan mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi samping.

"Kalau aku _bossy_. Aku tak akan repot-repot menjemputmu. Aku bisa saja menyuruhmu datang ke sana sendiri."

"Ada alasan mengapa kau mengajakku makan siang?"

"Ini bagian dari rencanaku untuk membuatmu menikahiku lagi."

"Sasuke, Ingat kita tak lagi muda."

"Lalu?, Apa itu sebuah alasan untuk tidak berkencan. Sudah lupa Ino. Kita telah menikah pun masih hobi jalan berduaan."

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku?"

"Tunggu saja, kau akan segera tahu."

Ino tersenyum lebar saat mobil berhenti di sebuah restoran kecil bergaya ala cafe di paris. Ia ingat sekali. Ini adalah tempat pertama mereka berkencan setelah menikah. Dia dan Sasuke tak pernah melewati masa-masa pacaran. Mereka berkenalan kemudian bermusuhan lalu tiba-tiba dijodohkan dan jatuh cinta saat mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga.

Mereka memilih meja di area _outdoor_ di mana mereka bisa melihat aliran sungai dan deretan pohon _Momiji_ yang daunnya mulai berwarna oranye kemerahan.

"Nostalgia lagi?" Tanya Ino pada pria itu.

"Salah aku mengingatkanmu pada apa yang pernah kita punya?"

Ino menarik nafas menghirup udara segar yang sedikit beraroma dedaunan kering. "Tidak, tapi kita tak bisa hidup di masa lalu. Kebahagiaanku kini hanya berupa kenangan."

"Ino, Aku bisa membahagiakanmu lagi. Apa kau ragu?"

"Sasuke, selama aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan konflik batinku sendiri. Aku tak akan bisa tenang dan bahagia. Bukan dirimu tapi aku yang punya masalah."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan wanita itu, "Selesaikan konflik itu. Tapi pertama-tama jangan menyimpan rahasia sendirian. Tidak semua masalah bisa kau pendam sendirian Ino, mungkin orang lain bisa menawarkan sebuah solusi bila kau mau bicara." Pria itu berkata merujuk pada kebenaran tentang Sai luo Ren. Bila saja Ino bercerita mungkin ia bisa membantu. Apa yang membuat Ino takut bicara soal pria itu.

Dalam hati Ino terkejut, apa Sasuke sudah tahu rahasia yang dia pegang. Ino berusaha untuk tidak panik, Sai di Hongkong sekarang dan kedua pria itu tak mungkin akan bertemu. "Rahasia apa yang kau maksud?"

"Mengapa kau tak menceritakan sedikit pun tentang kehidupanmu sebagai Maria Wang? Kau bahkan tak menceritakannya pada orang tuamu. Aku hanya mendapat sedikit gambaran dari cerita Inojin."

"Ah, Kau menginterogasi anakku." Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Ia kesal dan merasa dijebak.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok ayah yang begitu dicintai oleh anakku."

"Dan apa yang kau temukan tentang Sai?"

"Kau mau tahu?, Aku baru saja mendapat info dari kepolisian Hongkong. Mengapa kau berbohong? Sai luo Ren pria yang pura-pura menjadi suamimu dan ayah dari anakku adalah pimpinan mafia Hongkong."

Wajah Ino memucat, Sasuke telah tahu sebagian kebenarannya. Jangan sampai Sasuke menemukan juga kalau pria itu adalah Sai Shimura yang menculiknya. Ino tak langsung menjawab. _Waitress_ menyela percakapan itu dengan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

Mata Onyx Sasuke menatapnya lekat, menanti kata-kata meluncur dari mulutnya. Ino tahu ia tak bisa mengelak. Fakta telah terkuak dan ia harus mengamininya. Merasa tenggorokannya kering Ino dengan gemetar menuangkan teh _chamomile_ hangat ke cangkirnya. Ia meniupnya sejenak sebelum meminum cairan berwarna keemasan itu.

"Ino, Mengapa kau tak bicara?" Desak pria itu.

Ino meletakkan cangkirnya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan memohon. "Aku akan menceritakan semua tapi bersumpahlah demi aku dan Inojin kalau kau tak akan mengejar Sai."

"Ino, Mengapa kau begitu melindunginya? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu. Demi Tuhan Ino, pria itu penjahat dan pembunuh."

"Dengar Sasuke, Kau tak mengenal Sai seperti diriku. Ia tidak tak selalu jahat."

"Tapi Ino sadarlah, sedikit rasa manusiawi yang dia tak akan menghapus jejak dosanya."

"Aku tahu, Aku mohon padamu Sasuke. Jangan membalas dendam padanya. Tidak ada gunanya."

"Oke, Aku tak akan mengejar bedebah itu. Tapi aku tetap ingin mendengar kebenarannya."

Sunyi sejenak yang terdengar hanya tarikan nafas berat wanita berambut pirang yang mencoba menceritakan sebuah kebenaran yang tidak sepenuhnya benar. "Dia membeliku dari rumah bordil. Aku tak pernah kena amnesia. Aku tak bisa pulang atau mengontak siapa pun karena Sai mengawasiku. Dia tak pernah membiarkan aku bebas karena takut aku akan lari. Aku tahu terlalu banyak tentang dirinya."

"Dia menyekapmu?" Sasuke mengetatkan rahangnya marah. Pria itu membuat Ino kehilangan waktu dan kebebasannya.

"Aku cukup bebas, hanya di bawah pengawasan ketat setiap saat dan dia memperlakukanku sebagai keluarga."

"Tidak Ino, Dia menyekapmu. Apa pun alasannya tak bisa dibenarkan. Ia merampas kebebasanmu."

"Sai bersalah, Aku tahu tapi aku bersimpati padanya."

Sasuke mengerti sekarang apa yang terjadi pada Ino, Menjadi tawanan selama tujuh tahun membuat wanita itu menderita _stockholm syndrome._ Bagaimana lagi ia harus menghadapi kondisi di mana sehari-harinya, semua interaksi wanita itu hanya terpusat pada Sai. Wajar bila Ino pada akhirnya memiliki perasaan pada pria itu.

"Pria itu harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatannya kau mengertikan?"

"Ya, tapi bukan tugas polisi Jepang untuk menangkapnya karena aku tak akan melaporkan apa pun yang terjadi padaku selama tujuh tahun ini sebagai kejahatan."

"Lalu mengapa kau bisa kembali ke Tokyo dan bebas darinya?"

"Sebelum Ini aku dan Inojin pernah diculik oleh musuhnya, Sai berhasil menyelamatkan kami. Tak ingin kami terluka ia memutuskan untuk tinggal disini dan mengubur masa lalunya. Tapi semua itu tak berjalan mulus ketika aku berjumpa lagi denganmu. Aku memohon agar dia membebaskan kami dan dia melakukannya karena ia benar-benar mencintaiku dan aku tak ingin melihat Sai terluka lebih dari ini. Aku mohon padamu Sasuke tak usah mencarinya. Masalahku dan Sai sudah berakhir."

"Kau memilihku daripada dirinya?"

"Aku tak tahu. Perasaan ini bercampur aduk. Aku tak bisa memilih karena itu aku masih belum bisa kembali padamu." Air mata wanita itu berlinang.

"Tak usah bingung Ino, fokus pada hal yang ada di hadapanmu. Aku. Lupakan apa yang terjadi dan seperti yang kau bilang kita mulai dari awal.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Ino. Meski hati wanita itu bercabang ia bisa menerimanya. Ino tak bersalah situasi membuatnya tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain bergantung pada pria yang menawannya. Ia bersyukur wanita itu dan anak mereka kembali dengan utuh. Pelan-pelan mereka akan memperbaiki segalanya.

Gengaman tangan Sasuke yang penuh dukungan membuat beban berat di pundak Ino menguap. Ia tak lagi punya rahasia dan Sasuke menerima dirinya yang seperti ini. Di mana lagi ia akan menemukan pria yang berlapang dada dan setia sepertinya. Tak ada alasan bagi Ino untuk tak melanjutkan kembali hubungan mereka. Sekarang hanya mereka berdua. Kepergian Sai mengakhiri segalanya. Suatu hari musim semi akan tiba. Ino tersenyum menemukan harapannya kembali di mata onyx pria itu.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N :** Hey, Gimana pendapat para pembaca. SaiIno atau Sasuino? Jujur saya kasian sama keduanya dan tak bisa memutuskan karena saya ingin semua bahagia. But how? Dan saya juga emoh membuatnya jadi tragedi seperti fic saya sebelumnya.

Kalau kita berkaca pada dunia nyata. Penjahat seperti Sai tak punya harapan, Mati atau dipenjara itu saja pilihannya tapi ini adalah kisah fiksi di mana kita bisa lari dari kenyataan. Apa seseorang penjahat pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua? Entah kenapa saya yang nulis jadi nyesek juga.

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewer. Jeanne, Idbaksoradja, Ino-chan, Anonim, Sasuino351 dan almaidah..

Your review is drugs for me to keep writing..

See you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Souless eyes, Darkest Blood.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **Hostage.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bocah itu masih berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Meski kini tempat itu sudah sepi. Anak-anak lainnya telah pergi berjam-jam yang lalu. Ke mana Mama?, Mengapa tak menjemputnya. Apa mama juga meninggalkannya seperti papa? Mengingat perasaan ditelantarkan air mata anak itu mengembang.

"Hiks...hiks..." Inojin terisak, Dia merasa ketakutan kalau semua orang akan meninggalkannya seperti papa. Padahal ia selalu berusaha jadi anak baik.

Penjaga sekolah mendekati anak itu. Pria yang kira-kira berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan dengan wajah ramah membungkuk di depan Inojin.

"Nak, Kenapa kau masih belum pulang?"

"Mama belum menjemputku." Air mata masih membasahi pipi pucat bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Apa kau tahu nomor telepon Mama atau rumahmu?"

Bocah itu menggeleng.

"Hm... Kau kelas berapa? Siapa wali kelasmu?

" 1-C, Shino- _Sensai_."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku ke pos jaga? Ini sudah sore kau pasti lapar. Aku akan menelepon Shino _sensai_ dan ia akan menghubungi orang tuamu."

"Baiklah, Aku takut sendirian di sini."

Dalam ruangan berukuran mungil itu. Terdapat televisi beberapa kursi dan meja. Sang penjaga menyalakan televisi dan memberikan Inojin sebotol air minum dan roti.

"Makanlah Nak, Kau tunggu orang tuamu di sini."

Bocah itu menurut. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan menonton film _kamen raider._ Sambil mengunyah rotinya.

Pak penjaga meletakan gagang telepon kembali ke tempat semula. "Untung Shino-Sensai masih lembur di ruang guru. Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari. Mengapa tadi kau menangis?"

"Aku pikir mama akan menelantarkanku seperti papa."

Pak penjaga sekolah jadi merasa kasihan dengan Inojin. "Papamu pergi?"

Bocah itu mengangguk, wajahnya tampak muram, "Papa bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Inojin terdengar sangat kecewa.

Kepanikan melanda rumah keluarga Yamanaka tatkala menerima telepon dari guru Inojin. Yamanaka Inoichi berjalan modar- mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia menggenggam ponsel dan kebingungan. "Istriku, Apa kau bisa menghubungi Ino?"

"Tidak Pak, Ponselnya tidak aktif aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali."

"Aku juga sudah mencoba. Tapi gagal terhubung."

"Apa yang kita harus lakukan?"

"Kita jemput Inojin di sekolah dulu dan hubungi Sasuke."

"Baiklah."

Mereka sangat takut hal buruk kembali menimpa putri tidak biasanya putrinya susah dihubungi. Penculikan tujuh tahun lalu kembali terbayang di pelupuk mata orang tua Ino.

.

Sasuke terkejut mendapatkan Info dari Inoichi. Dengan segera ia memerintahkan anak buahnya melakukan pencarian, tak lama berselang mobil Ino ditemukan terparkir di pusat perbelanjaan dan sinyal ponselnya ditemukan di bawah jembatan layang.

Sasuke tertunduk lemas di depan meja kerjanya menyadari seseorang menculik Ino lagi. Mengapa dari semua orang selalu Ino yang jadi korban. Siapa gerangan yang mendapatkan keuntungan dari menculik wanita itu.

Sepanjang hari Sasuke memeriksa rekaman kamera keamanan dan ia tak menemukan apa pun. Satu nama terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke. Pria itu menginginkan Ino. Sai luo Ren. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu tentang penculikan ini. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari pria itu ke Hongkong.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun pergi ke kediaman Yamanaka untuk menyampaikan hasil investigasinya pada Inoichi.

Ayah dan Ibu Ino duduk di ruang tamu bersama Sasuke. Wajah kedua orang itu begitu khawatir. Mereka berbohong pada Inojin dengan mengatakan ibunya ada urusan ke luar kota tapi bocah pintar itu tak percaya. Ia mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak untuk makan sampai sang Ibu kembali. Inoichi jadi cemas melihat tingkah cucunya.

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu Sasuke?"

"Nol, Kami tak menemukan apa pun. Tapi aku mencurigai satu orang yang punya motif untuk menculik Ino."

"Siapa?"

"Sai, Pria yang mengaku sebagai suami Ino."

"Bukankah pria itu sudah pergi?"

"Meskipun begitu bukan berarti dia melepaskan Ino begitu saja. Paman pria itu adalah penjahat kelas kakap. Ia seorang pimpinan kelompok mafia terkenal di Hongkong. Selama ini Ino menghilang dan tak bisa kembali ke Jepang karena pria itu menyekapnya dan membatasi semua kontaknya."

"Benarkah? Ino dan Inojin tak bilang begitu."

"Ino berbohong pada kita, Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia menceritakan kebohongan untuk melindungi pria itu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Hongkong dan mencari pria itu. Bolehkah aku membawa Inojin bersamaku?"

"Tentang anak itu, Mungkin kau bisa bicara dengannya. Inojin mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menolak untuk makan."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke berdiri menghadap pintu kamar Inojin. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu berbahan kayu jati itu. "Inojin...Buka pintu!, Ini paman Sasuke. Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Wajah pucat dan mata sembab menyambut Sasuke dari balik pintu. Pria itu merasa sangat sedih putranya tampak begitu terpukul. Apa gerangan yang dipikirkan bocah itu.

"Aku ingin bilang Mamamu menghilang. Dia sepertinya diculik orang."

Anak itu tampak terkejut, "Jadi Mama tidak meninggalkanku?"

"Inojin, Mamamu sangat mencintaimu dia tak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi paman. Papa dulu sayang padaku, tapi papa pergi meninggalkanku. Jadi aku pikir mama bisa saja pergi."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya kepergian Sai membuat anak ini terluka dan trauma. Meski ia kesal tapi ia harus menerima Sai adalah figur ayah bagi Inojin. Ia akan memaksa pria itu menceritakan kebenaran di hadapan Inojin.

"Kita harus menemukan mamamu karena itu aku akan pergi ke Hongkong mencari papamu. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Mau paman, Aku ikut. Aku ingin bertemu papa."

"Besok kita pergi, Sekarang kau makan dan beristirahat." Sasuke tahu mengajak anak dalam misi sanggat berbahaya tetapi bila yang Ino katakan benar kalau Sai menyayangi Inojin. Pria itu tak akan menyakitinya.

"Paman Sasuke, Aku tahu kau menyukai mama dan aku tak membencimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin mama bersama papa lagi."

Sasuke berjongkok dan menatap bocah itu. Sulit sekali menerima ini, "Inojin, Anak kecil jangan mencampuri urusan orang dewasa. Apa kau tak ingin melihat mamamu bahagia?. Aku bisa membuat mamamu tersenyum kembali."

"Maafkan aku paman, Aku hanya sedih. Padahal saat musim panas aku menulis permintaan kami akan selalu bersama tetapi Tuhan tak mendengar permohonanku."

"Inojin, Aku bisa jadi ayahmu kalau kau mau menerimaku dan aku juga akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangimu."

"Bila mama sayang padamu paman. Aku tak akan menolak lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menyentuh kepala anak itu, "Sampai jumpa besok."

.

.

Setelah beristirahat semalam di hotel. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendatangi kantor Sai. Ia dan Inojin duduk di restoran untuk sarapan.

"Kata paman mamaku diculik?"

"Iya benar, karena itu kita mencari Sai. Barangkali ia tahu sesuatu. Apa kau tahu di mana kantor papamu?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. "Aku pernah ke sana bersama mama."

Sasuke sudah mengantongi semua informasi tentang Sai tentunya. Ia akan memaksa pria itu bicara dengannya.

Taksi membawa mereka ke sebuah gedung perkantoran berlantai tiga puluh. Di lantai dasar ia mendatangi meja resepsionis.

"Maaf, Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sai luo Ren." Ucap Sasuke dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar.

"Apakah anda punya janji dengan pak direktur?"

"Tidak, tapi ini penting sekali. Sampaikan Sasuke Uchiha bersama Inojin datang dari Jepang untuk menemuinya."

"Maaf pak, Saya hanya akan meneruskan permintaan anda pada sekretaris pribadinya. Saya tidak menjamin pak direktur akan menemui anda."

"Lakukan saja. Kami akan menunggu."

Pegawai resepsionis itu menekan nomor telepon lantai paling atas di mana kantor sang direktur berada.

Sai berdiri menghadap jendela. Melihat pemandangan Hongkong yang begitu padat dari lantai tiga puluh. Pria itu menyimpan tangannya di saku celana. Semakin hari ekspresinya semakin dingin. Begitu pula dengan hatinya yang masih terluka. Kapan luka hati bisa hilang? Dia tak bisa menghentikan rasa sakitnya.

Lin mengetuk pintu kantornya.

"Bos, Seseorang mencari anda" Pria kurus berkaca mata dan rambut cepak ala tentara berdiri di tengah-tengah kantornya.

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Datang dari Jepang."

"Persilahkan dia menemuiku."

"Baik, Bos."

Sai bingung mengapa Sasuke mencarinya ke mari. Bukankah seharusnya pria itu berbahagia di sana bersama Ino dan Inojin. Apa dia kemari untuk membalas dendam?. Sai membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengambil pistol yang dia simpan di sana dan menyelipkan di pinggang.

Sai menanti dengan tegang. Apa Sasuke datang jauh-jauh kemari untuk membunuhnya. Pria itu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Mata obsidiannya tampak awas. Sosok bocah berambut pirang muncul di pintu kantornya.

"Inojin..." Sai tak percaya anak itu di sini dalam kantornya. Ia tak sedang bermimpi kan?.

"Papa...papa..." Bocah itu berlari melintasi ruangan. Menghambur ke arah pria berambut hitam itu.

Sai merentangkan tangannya, mengendong dan memeluk Inojin dengan erat. Betapa ia merindukan anak itu. Tangan bocah itu melingkar di lehernya dan ia mulai menangis.

"Papa, Aku kangen papa. Mengapa papa meninggalkanku?"

Hati Sai teriris mendengar kesedihan anak itu. Ia sama sekali tak ingin meninggalkan mereka tapi semua itu bukan haknya untuk memutuskan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Inojin..Maafkan papa."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Berjanjilah." Anak itu memohon dengan putus asa. Ia memeluk Sai semakin erat.

Mata Sai menangkap sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Sadar akan situasinya Sai menjawab permintaan Inojin dengan penolakan, "Maaf papa tak bisa berjanji. Bila menuruti keinginanku, Aku selalu ingin bersamamu Inojin dan aku sangat menyayangimu tapi mamamu berniat lain."

Sasuke melihat pertemuan itu dari sisi lain ruangan. Ia merasakan sengatan rasa iri dan simpati. Seharusnya Inojin mencintainya seperti itu tapi Sai merebut semua kesempatan itu darinya. Entah mengapa juga ia merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung membuat Inojin menderita dan ia akan membuat bocah itu lebih menderita lagi sekarang.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahunya kebenaran Sai? Apa kau takut Inojin akan membencimu? Beritahu dia siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada ibunya."

"Apa maksud paman Sasuke?" Bocah itu menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Pria yang kau panggil ayah adalah penjahat, penculik dan pembunuh. Dia bukan ayahmu Inojin, tapi akulah ayah kandungmu. Selama ini ia telah berbohong dan memaksa mamamu untuk tinggal bersamanya."

"Benarkah papa?"

Sai menarik nafas panjang, kebenaran tak akan bisa di sembunyikan selamanya. Ia harus menerima karma atas perbuatan buruknya.

"Dia benar, Aku bukan ayah kandungmu. Aku tak pernah menikah dengan mamamu. Aku mengurungnya dan tak mengizinkannya pergi. Aku hanya seorang penjahat Inojin tapi aku sangat mencintai kalian. Aku mungkin berbohong padamu tapi rasa sayangku bukan kebohongan. Maafkan aku Inojin. Aku tak pantas jadi ayahmu." Sangat sulit bagi Sai untuk mengucapkan semua itu. Kebenaran selalu sulit untuk di telan dan ia kini kehilangan segalanya. Bahkan rasa cinta Inojin yang tulus dan naif.

Sejenak Sasuke merasa simpati pada pria itu. Dia tahu dengan jelas ekspresi putus asa dan kesengsaraan itu karena ia merasakannya saat ia kehilangan Ino yang sangat berarti baginya. Sungguh aneh, Sai menyebabkan kesengsaraan baginya dan kini ia membawa pria itu dalam derita. Itu semua karena mereka berdua mencintai orang yang sama tapi posisinya saat ini lebih baik dari pria itu. Sudah benar Sai lah yang harus menyingkir karena dari awal Ino dan Inojin adalah miliknya yang ia rampas dengan paksa.

"Tidak, aku tak peduli. Bagiku kau selalu papaku. Kau selalu baik dan sabar. Selalu ada di sana untuk menyayangi dan mengajariku banyak hal. "

Sai begitu lega mendengar anak itu tak membencinya. Dia tak percaya sedalam itukah cinta seorang anak pada ayahnya tapi ia melihat ekspresi muram di wajah Sasuke. Ia mengerti apa yang pria itu pikirkan. Dia telah merampas kesempatan pria itu untuk menjadi seorang ayah dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada darah dagingnya sendiri. Sai tak berhak memonopoli cinta Inojin

"Dengar, Kau akan selalu jadi anakku dan Aku akan selalu jadi papa-mu selama kau mau tapi Inojin, Sasuke adalah Ayahmu dan dia juga pastinya mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu kau harus menyangainya seperti kau menyayangiku. Apa kau mengerti Inojin?"

Bocah itu mengganguk. "Jadi sekarang aku punya dua papa?"

"Ya begitulah. Bukannya bagus kau punya dua papa yang keren?"

"Iya..ya.." Inojin pun tersenyum.

"Bisa kau bermain bersama Lin sebentar?, Aku harus bicara dengan Sasuke."

Sai menurunkan Inojin dari gendongannya. Bocah itu berlari dengan riang. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang tangan pria itu.

"Paman Sasuke...ah bukan. Ayah...Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke berjongkok dan memeluk Inojin, "Aku senang kau memanggilku ayah. Sekarang biarkan aku dan Sai bicara berdua saja."

"Oke.." Anak itu keluar meninggalkan kedua orang dewasa itu berbicara.

Dua pasang mata hitam, Saling menatap dan menilai dengan rasa curiga.

"Apa yang membawamu datang ke mari bersama Inojin?" Tanya Sai tenang. Ia merasa tak mungkin Sasuke datang ke mari sendirian untuk menyerangnya bila pria itu tak mencari mati.

"Mengapa kau pura-pura tak tahu? Di mana kau menyembunyikan Ino?"

Sai memasang ekspresi terkejut, "Aku tak tahu, hampir setahun kami tak pernah berkomunikasi. Apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?"

"Dia diculik" Jelas Sasuke singkat.

Mendengar hal itu Sai menjadi emosi. Dia melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan mencengkeram kerah baju pria berambut _raven_ itu, "Kau, Mengapa kau tak menjaga Ino dengan baik. Padahal aku pikir dia akan aman bersamamu."

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sai dari tubuhnya. "Bukankah keterkaitannya denganmu yang membuat Ino diculik. Ini bukan kali pertama dia diculik."

"Aku tahu. Aku membawanya ke Jepang karena di sini tak aman. Sial!" Sai menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan keras. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Apa kau punya petunjuk Sai?"

"Aku tak tahu. Belum ada orang yang menghubungiku. Bila mereka menangkap Ino untuk menjebakku. Mereka pasti akan menghubungiku. Kita tunggu saja."

"Kita tak bisa menunggu, Kau tak tahu dulu Ino diculik di Jepang dan dibawa ke sini. Aku tak mau kehilangannya lagi."

"Aku tahu karena aku yang menculiknya."

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan amarah yang luar biasa. "Jadi kau." Ia menerjang pria itu dan memukulnya. Sai tak mencoba menghindar.

"Kau hampir membunuhku, kau menghancurkan keluargaku dan merebut segalanya dariku."

Dia menerima semua pukulan Sasuke. Ia pantas mendapatkan lebih banyak dari ini. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan pria itu dan kepedihan yang menyertainya. Pukulan Sasuke baru berhenti ketika ia sadar menghajar pria itu tak akan mengembalikan Ino. Dengan kesal ia melepaskan Sai.

Sai mencoba berdiri dengan tegak dan menghapus darah yang menetes dari bibirnya. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tak menyesal melakukan itu."

"Mengapa...mengapa kau menculik Ino?"

"Karena aku ingin balas dendam. Ayahmu menghancurkan keluargaku."

"Ayahku?, Kami tak pernah berurusan dengan sindikat luar negeri."

"Bukan, Aku cucu Danzo Shimura."

Sasuke terenyak, tentu saja dia mengenal nama itu dengan baik. "Sungguh Ironis, Kau menculik Ino untuk membalas dendam padaku sekarang Ino diculik orang lain untuk membalas dendam padamu."

"Aku paham perasaanmu. Aku juga mencintai Ino."

Sasuke tertawa, "Kau bilang kau mencintainya? Kau membelenggu kebebasannya. Kau memisahkannya dari keluarga dan orang-orang yang dia cintai. Orang sepertimu mana mengerti arti mencintai."

"Terserah apa katamu Sasuke, sama sepertimu aku hanya ingin Ino selamat. Bila kau di sini hanya untuk bertikai denganku kita tak akan bisa menemukan Ino dengan cepat."

Sasuke menimbang keputusannya, "Lebih baik kita bekerja sama. Lakukan penyidikanmu sendiri dan informasikan padaku."

"Aku akan melakukannya"

Dua orang pria yang bermusuhan memutuskan untuk bekerja sama sementara untuk menyelamatkan wanita yang mereka cintai.

.

.

' _Di mana ini'_ , Ino mengerang perlahan. Tubuhnya kaku dan kepalanya pusing. Seseorang membiusnya ketika ia sedang menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Ia lengah, ia tak pernah menduga keamanannya juga terancam di Jepang. Sai selalu mengingatkannya untuk membawa pistol agar ia bisa melindungi diri. Siapa? , siapa yang punya niat buruk padanya.

Tangan dan kakinya terikat. Ia terbaring di atas kasur yang empuk. Ino memandang sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang di desain dengan selera tinggi dan kemewahan.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya." Suara berat seorang lelaki menyapanya. Pria itu dari tadi duduk di kursi besar yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" Ino menatap sosok pria dengan aura berbahaya. Pria berambut merah dan mata hijau pupus.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa diriku. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, tapi aku tak tahu dengan mereka." Pria itu melirik ke arah pintu. "Tugasku hanya menangkapmu."

"Tolong lepaskan aku."

"Hm..m, Anak buahku susah-susah menangkapmu mengapa kau berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu." Pria itu menatap Ino dengan teliti.

"Aku tak mengerti apa keistimewaanmu hingga seorang Uchiha dan Shimura takluk padamu."

"Kau mengenal Sai dan Sasuke? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

Pria itu menyeringai, "Aku tak menginginkan apa-apa darimu. Tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu dari orang-orang cina itu."

"Kau bekerja sama dengan musuh Sai?"

"Aku hanya mengincar profit."

Pria berambut merah itu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar pintu. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Ino, "Berdoa saja seseorang akan menyelamatkanmu. Mereka mengincar Sai. Jadi tenang saja mereka tak akan membiarkanmu mati sebelum berhasil menembak kepalanya."

Pintu berdebam. Ino sendirian lagi dan merasa tak berdaya. Ia mencemaskan Sai dan berpikir apakah pria itu akan datang untuknya? Ino telah meninggalkan dan menyakiti hatinya. Rasanya tak mungkin pria itu akan datang. Hampir setahun mereka berpisah. Sai pasti sudah tak memedulikannya tapi Sasuke, dia pasti akan mencarinya.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N:** hallo readers, terima kasih atas feedback-nya. Ada SasuIno dan Saiino. Saya harap tidak perlu akan ada yang mati.

Happy reading!

Please be kindly to rate and review... terima kasih..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Souless Eyes, Darkest Soul.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Redemption.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai Shimura menatap layar komputernya dengan cemas. Tangannya mengepal di atas meja. Anak buahnya telah ia kerahkan untuk mencari informasi dari setiap orang yang punya motif balas dendam padanya. Jumlahnya tentu banyak dan mungkin ia tak bisa menyelidiki semuanya.

Dari laporan mereka, Dia menarik kesimpulan Ino tak ada di Hongkong. Lagi pula belum ada seorang pun yang mengklaim menjadi penculiknya. Dia hanya bisa menunggu dan merasa tak berdaya. Ia ingat membuat Sasuke merasakan hal yang sekarang ia rasakan. Pria itu juga pasti sedang bingung karna tak menemukan petunjuk. Mungkin ini adalah karma sekarang ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke dan Ino sangat buruk.

Sai mengetuk-ketukkan jari tangannya dengan tak sabar di meja. Mengapa orang yang menculik Ino tak mengabarinya? Dia merasa sangat tersiksa menanti penuh kecemasan. Dia tahu siapa pun penjahat yang melakukannya, saat ini pasti tertawa senang melihat dia perlahan-lahan kehilangan ketenangannya. Ia seorang penjahat dan Sai tahu meskipun semua ini perangkap yang dirancang untuk membunuhnya ia tak akan segan masuk bila ia bisa menyelamatkan Ino.

Dia dan Sasuke telah berjanji pada Inojin untuk menyelamatkan Ino dan sebaiknya mereka melakukannya dengan Sukses. Sai dan Sasuke berhasil mengesampingkan kebencian mereka dan bekerja sama dengan cara masing-masing. Mereka berdua masih di Hongkong dan pria bermata obsidian itu lega Inojin dijaga Sasuke. Ia tak akan bisa menyerahkan anak itu untuk dijaga anak buahnya karena siapa yang tahu mereka akan menghianatinya dan menjual Inojin pada musuhnya.

Sai menghubungi Sasuke,

"Sai, ada Info yang kau dapat?"

"Ino tak ada di Hongkong dan belum ada yang menghubungiku."

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang kalau begitu. Aku juga akan meminta pengawasan di jalur laut dan udara diperketat. Aku tak mau mereka berhasil menyelundupkan Ino ke luar negeri seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Aku bisa melakukannya karena aku punya kontak."

"Mengapa kau tak mencoba bertanya pada mereka siapa tahu mereka tahu sesuatu."

"Kau benar, Aku akan ikut ke Jepang dan Lin akan memantau dan menginformasikan pergerakan musuh-musuhku di sini."

"Baiklah, Kita berangkat besok."

.

.

Inojin melangkah dengan riang, tangan kanan menggenggam tangan Sasuke, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sai. Bocah itu sedikit canggung memanggil Sasuke ayah. Tapi karena bocah itu pada dasarnya ramah dan terbuka ia dengan senang hati menerima curahan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari pria Uchiha itu.

Hampir sebagian orang menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik, dua orang pria tampan menggandeng seorang bocah imut tentu bukan pemandangan yang sering dilihat. Bocah itu melepas tangan mereka dan berlari menuju mesin penjual otomatis.

"Papa...Ayah, Aku haus, mau beli minum." Teriak bocah itu.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka langsung menoleh. Mereka pasti disangka pasangan Gay. Tapi Sasuke dan Sai tak mempermasalahkannya asal Inojin senang. Anak itu sudah banyak mengalami tekanan belakangan ini dan ketika sebuah senyum menghiasi bibir kecilnya Sai dan Sasuke merasa lega. Mereka tak ingin situasi ini membuat Inojin mengalami masalah psikologis dan kehilangan sifat kekanak-kanakannya.

"Oke, setelah ini kita akan pulang." Jawab Sasuke. Mereka bertiga masih berada di bandara menanti bagasi mereka muncul.

"Apa kita pulang ke rumah kakek dan nenek?" Tanya bocah itu.

Sasuke khawatir bila penjahatnya tak puas menculik Ino dan mengincar0 Inojin. Mereka harus tetap berada di sisi bocah itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Ayah masih belum tahu, tapi Kita akan mengunjungi mereka." Sasuke berpaling pada musuh yang kini menjelma menjadi kompatriotnya, "Kau akan tinggal di mana?"

"Di hotel tentunya." Jawab pria itu singkat.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita bergiliran menjaga Inojin."

"Setuju."

"Papa, Apa kau akan ikut kami ke rumah kakek dan nenek?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa mereka mau menemuiku." Ucap Sai.

"Aku rasa kau masih berutang maaf dan penjelasan pada mereka."

"Ya, Memang sebaiknya aku menemui mereka."

.

.

"Kakek, Nenek. Aku pulang!" Teriak bocah itu keras.

Inoichi menghampiri dan memeluk cucunya. Dia sangat khawatir perjalanan mereka ke Hongkong akan berbahaya mengingat Sasuke mencoba menemui penjahat kelas kakap.

"Aku senang kau kembali."

"Iya, dan aku juga membawa papa kemari." Ucap bocah itu dengan riang.

Inoichi baru memperhatikan pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Kau membawanya kemari?"

"Paman Inoichi, Dia akan membantu kita untuk mencari Ino. Dia sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang penculikan ini."

"Sasuke bisa membawa Inojin menemui neneknya di kebun sebentar, Aku perlu bicara empat mata dengan pria ini."

"Baiklah," Sasuke mengamit tangan Inojin. "Ayo kita cari nenekmu."

"Oke."

Hening, Sai berhadapan dengan sosok ayah Ino. Pria itu tak menunjukkan aura permusuhan atau penerimaan. Inoichi hanya berdiri di sana menanti penjelasan.

"Saya datang untuk minta maaf pada anda. Apa yang telah saya lakukan tentunya memberi tragedi pada keluarga ini."

"dan sekarang putriku menghilang lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tuan Inoichi saya akan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan putrimu dan bila saya gagal. Anda bisa mengambil nyawaku yang tak berharga ini. Saya tak akan membiarkan apa pun terjadi padanya karena Ino dan Inojin adalah segalanya untukku."

"Kau mencintai putriku?"

"Saya mencintainya." Ucap Sai tanpa sedikit keraguan. "Dia dan Inojin telah memberikan saya keluarga dan kebahagiaan yang tak mungkin akan saya rasakan bila tidak mengenal mereka, meski saya mengakui cara saya salah."

"Sai, Aku rasa kau punya hidup yang sulit, tapi aku tak akan membenarkan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada keluarga kami."

"Tuan Inoichi, Saya tak meminta anda memaafkan saya. Saya akan menanggung semua dosa saya nanti. Ketika Ino telah selamat dan berkumpul dengan kalian. Saya permisi dulu. Tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke saya akan menghubunginya nanti."

Sai melangkah keluar dari kediaman Yamanaka membawa kesadaran bahwa tak ada tempat untuknya dalam keluarga itu dan satu-satunya perbuatan baik yang ia bisa lakukan adalah dengan membawa Ino kembali pada orang-orang yang mencintainya. Semua tragedi yang menimpa Ino diawali oleh dirinya dan dia akan menutup semua ini. Sai mengontak Sabaku Gaara. Mungkin pria itu mendengar sesuatu.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang tamu menemukan Inoichi sendirian, "Paman, ke mana Sai?"

"Dia pergi, Dia bilang akan menghubungimu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau melibatkannya."

Sasuke duduk di sofa, di sebelah mantan mertuanya. "Ino diculik karena hubungannya denganku atau dengan Sai. Lagi pula dia sangat peduli pada Ino dan Inojin sangat menyayanginya. Apa paman tahu, Bila Sai tak meyakinkan Inojin untuk menerimaku sebagai ayahnya. Bocah itu tak akan mengakuiku."

"Untuk apa dia membantumu?"

"Aku sendiri tak mengerti. Mungkin ia menyadari posisinya dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan. Kami untuk sementara menyingkirkan dendam dan kebencian kami untuk satu tujuan. Menyelamatkan Ino. Itu yang terpenting."

"Sudah empat hari Ino menghilang, Aku semakin khawatir."

"Paman, Ino diculik untuk memancing seseorang. Selama target mereka belum mati aku rasa mereka tak akan membunuh Ino."

"Tapi aku takut mereka akan menyiksanya."

Sasuke tak bisa menepis ketakutannya soal itu. Sekuat apa pun mental seseorang. Disiksa dan dianiaya pastilah akan meninggalkan trauma mental yang amat mendalam. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap Ino tak sedang mengalami skenario terburuk. Mereka harus menemukan Ino sesegera mungkin sebelum wanita itu menderita lebih lama.

.

.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini."

Ino mengebuk-gebuk pintu kamar itu dengan keras. Dia masih di tempat yang sama. Sebuah kamar mewah yang lokasinya entah di mana karena ia diangkut dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin sudah empat hari berlalu. Ino membuat asumsi dari menghitung berapa kali mereka telah memberikan makanan pada dirinya. Pria-pria bertopeng biasanya membuka pintu untuk meletakkan nampan sebentar dan meninggalkan Ino begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata sedangkan pria berambut merah dan bermata hijau pupus yang bicara dengannya tak lagi menemuinya.

Ino tak sadar seseorang sedang mengamatinya dari layar LCD yang terletak di sebuah kamar tidur. Senyum sinis mengembang di wajah Sabaku Gaara yang tampak santai berselonjor di tempat tidurnya. Ia menikmati menonton setiap kegelisahan dan keputusasaan wanita berambut pirang itu tapi dia tak akan menyentuh wanita itu. Ia menangkap dan menyekap Yamanaka Ino hanya untuk urusan bisnis semata. Apa pun urusan mafia cina itu dengan Sai Shimura ia tak mau tahu. Tugasnya hanya memastikan Ino tetap hidup sampai mereka siap mengeksekusi Sai.

Dalam ruangan tempat Ino disekap telah terpasang kamera-kamera tersembunyi bahkan di kamar mandinya. Tak seorang pun tahu akan hal ini, bahkan anak buahnya. Dia bisa melihat wanita itu mondar-mandir bak hewan liar dalam kandang dan memukul-mukul pintu. Yamanaka Ino bahkan telah menghancurkan beberapa barang untuk melampiaskan frustrasinya. Gaara terkekeh tak menyangka wanita itu cenderung melakukan kekerasan. Barangkali sifat Sai menular padanya.

Ino merasa kesal dan marah, Dia terkurung di sini tanpa bisa keluar. Hanya mampu berharap seseorang akan menyelamatkannya. Ia benci menjadi begitu tak berdaya. Wanita itu mengambil vas di atas meja dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan menghantamkannya ke cermin meja rias. Membuat kamar yang tadinya indah itu berantakan.

Keributan itu memancing salah seorang penjaga membuka pintu kamar Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pria bertopeng bertubuh tambun muncul dari pintu.

"Menghancurkan kamar ini." Jawab Ino sengit. Ia menatap orang itu dengan galak. Melihat hanya satu orang yang muncul Ino memberanikan menyerang. Ia melemparkan kursi di tangannya ke arah pria gendut itu.

Terkejut, sang penjaga menghindar dari lemparan benda itu. Ia tak siap ketika Ino berlari menggunakan kecepatan dan beban tubuhnya untuk menjatuhkan pria yang beratnya dua kali daripada dirinya.

"Brengsek," umpat si penjaga setelah punggungnya menyentuh lantai dengan berdebam. Tidak membiarkan pria itu bangkit. Ino menginjak perutnya dan menendang pria itu hingga telungkup kemudian memuntir lengan sang penjaga itu sekuat tenaga mengunci gerakannya. Ia berusaha mencari-cari pistol di pinggang pria itu tapi tak menemukan apa pun. Ia tahu ia tak akan sanggup melumpuhkan dengan kekuatan fisik semata. Sai mengajarkannya bela diri dan menggunakan pistol tapi tetap saja. Ia tak akan bisa memenangkan pergumulan macam ini.

'Sial,' pikir Ino dalam hati saat melihat dua orang lagi masuk ke ruang tahanannya. Sirna sudah kesempatannya untuk bisa melewati pintu itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Salah seorang dari mereka buka suara.

Ino melepaskan pria yang ia serang dan mundur perlahan.

"Wanita brengsek ini menyerangku."

Penjaga bertubuh tambun itu bangkit berdiri bergabung bersama rekan-rekannya. Ino terpojok di kelilingi tiga pria yang wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Apa ketua mengeluarkan larangan untuk menyentuhnya?" Tanya pria bertubuh kurus pada rekannya yang tambun.

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawab rekannya yang lain

Ino bisa menebak. Penjahat-penjahat ini sedang menyeringai dari balik topeng mereka.

"Dia cantik, Bagaimana bila kita melakukan sesuatu padanya sebelum orang-orang cina itu datang dan mengambilnya."

"He..he..he.. Ide bagus, sudah lama aku tak menikmati wanita cantik sekelas ini."

Ino gemetar, menyadari niat buruk dari mereka bertiga dan dia tak akan mampu melindungi dirinya.

"Menjauhlah dariku," Ino mendesis. Meski ia telah terpojok.

Trio penjahat itu tentu tak menggubrisnya. Ino memeluk dirinya sesaat berpikir dengan putus asa. Kemudian ia melihat pintu kamar itu masih terbuka dan memutuskan berlari ke arah pintu mencoba lari dari tiga orang pria yang mengelinginya.

Upayanya untuk kabur gagal. Begitu pria bertubuh kurus mencegatnya dan menangkap lengannya. Ia menyeret Ino ke tempat tidur. Wanita itu melawan dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya.

"Kau, Aku mengakui semangatmu. Tapi lebih baik kau diam dari pada berusaha melawan." Pria itu mendorong tubuh Ino ke kasur, wanita itu pun terjebab.

"Kalian bantu aku, pegang tangannya dan kakinya." Perintah pria itu pada dua rekannya.

Seseorang memegangi tangannya dan seseorang lagi memegangi kakinya sementara si pria kurus duduk mengangkangi pinggulnya. Dengan kedua tangan kotornya ia membuka baju Ino dan menggerayangi tubuh wanita malang itu.

"Tolong hentikan," Pinta Ino lirih.

"Ke mana keberanianmu yang tadi?" Pria bertopeng itu mengejek.

Dengan kasar ia menarik lepas bra wanita itu dan meremas-remas payudaranya.

"Wow, lembut dan kenyal. Kawan-kawan."

"Cepatlah selesaikan, kami juga mau mencicipinya." Ujar pria tambun yang memegangi tangan Ino. Wanita itu mengerahkan tenaganya untuk meronta tapi mustahil untuk melepaskan diri.

"Oke..Oke.. sabar." Ia pun membuka kancing celana Ino dan melorotkannya. Kakinya di rentangkan dengan paksa. Ino memilih memalingkan wajah dan menggigit bibirnya. Ketika tangan-tangan menjijikkan menyentuhnya dengan paksa.

Gaara kembali ke kamarnya dan terkejut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di layar. Ia tak memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memerkosa wanita itu. Pria itu geram. Mungkin anak buahnya berasumsi karena ia lupa memberitahu untuk tak menyentuh wanita itu. Ia pun meraih ponselnya.

Ponsel pria kurus itu berdering ketik ia sedang mengagahi tubuh molek Ino. Tapi pria itu mengabaikannya. Ponsel itu pun tak berhenti berdering. Akhirnya dia berhenti menjamah wanita malang itu dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ketua..." Pria kurus itu terkejut sang bos mendadak menelepon.

"Hentikan apa yang kalian lakukan!, Wanita itu barang dagangan. Kalau rusak kalian akan membayarnya dengan penis kalian."

Mendengar ancaman Gaara, Pria itu memucat. "Baik, Kami mengerti." Ia pun menutup telepon dan menarik diri dari tubuh wanita yang ia perkosa.

"Ada apa?" Salah seorang rekannya bertanya.

"Ketua, dia meminta kita berhenti."

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?"

"Sepertinya ruangan ini diawasi olehnya. Ayo kita pergi, Aku tak ingin menghadapi kemurkaan ketua."

Ketiga orang itu pergi dan mengunci pintu. Ino terkulai sendirian. Wajahnya memar akibat beberapa kali di tampar. Ia hanya bisa menangis tapi ia harus kuat bertahan. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup demi putranya.

.

.

Gaara duduk di sofa, menatap keramaian kelab malam miliknya. Ia cukup puas, semakin banyak pengunjung semakin banyak uang yang ia terima. Besok wanita itu akan diangkut entah ke mana. Itu bukan lagi menjadi urusannya dan orang-orang itu telah membayar jasanya. _Business is done_. Ia hanya perlu meminta anak buahnya membawa wanita itu ke lokasi pertemuan.

Sai mencari-cari Sabaku Gaara, sebagai seorang pemimpin Yakuza terbesar di Tokyo. Dia pasti punya informasi tentang semua yang terjadi di dunia hitam. Tak mungkin penculik Ino adalah orang biasa. Ia yakin penculiknya adalah penjahat kawakan yang terbiasa menculik. Bila memang ada sekumpulan orang cina beraksi di Tokyo. Gaara pasti mengendusnya.

Ia mendatangi kelab malam milik pria itu, berharap ia ada di sana dan betapa mujurnya dia menemukan pria berambut merah itu minum sendirian di area VIP, Sai menaiki tangga untuk menjumpainya tapi ia dicegat oleh pria berbadan besar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku mau bertemu ketua kalian."

"Ketua sedang tidak menerima tamu."

"Aku kemari untuk membicarakan bisnis." Sai mengeluarkan setumpuk uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu. "Tolong sampaikan saja Sai Shimura mau bertemu. Kalau ia bilang tidak, aku akan pergi."

Sang _body guard_ memasukkan uang itu ke sakunya dan mencari sang bos. Sai menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Sai Shimura mau menemuiku? Biarkan dia lewat." Ucap Gaara.

Menarik, pria itu datang kemari untuk mencari wanitanya. Jadi rumor yang di katakan para mafia cina itu benar. Yamanaka Ino adalah kelemahan pria itu. Pantas mereka menginginkannya. Gaara awalnya skeptis pria macam Sai punya masih punya hati, tetapi dia salah. Bergulat di dunia hitam sambil tetap memiliki nurani adalah hal yang mustahil. Itu hanya membuat orang lain mengambil keuntungan darimu.

"Sai, Sudah lama ya kita tak berjumpa. Aku pikir kau tak akan lagi kembali ke Jepang." Ujar pria berambut merah itu saat melihat sosok pucat berpakaian gelap mendekat.

"Sesuatu membawaku kembali kemari."

"Masih ingin membangkitkan kejayaan Shimura?"

Sai duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong. "Tidak, Aku harus menyelamatkan seseorang. Aku harap kau tahu sesuatu."

"Siapa?" Tanya pria itu berpura-pura.

"Yamanaka Ino," jawab Sai singkat.

"Bukankah itu wanita yang kau culik."

"Iya, Aku menculiknya dari Sasuke Uchiha dan sekarang ia diculik dari tanganku. Aku harus menemukannya."

"Aku pikir kau membunuh wanita itu untuk menghilangkan jejak, ternyata kau malah memeliharanya. Omong-omong Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup. Sepertinya kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan buruk." Komentar pria berambut merah itu sambil menuangkan minuman.

"Aku tahu, Aku tak ingin membunuhnya lagi. Membalaskan dendam hanya akan melahirkan dendam baru."

"Apa yang membuatmu mengalami perubahan hati?" Gaara menyerahkan gelas berisi minuman keras pada Sai.

"Yamanaka Ino, Ia adalah segalanya untukku." Pengakuan itu benar adanya. Tanpa wanita itu dan putranya kehidupan Sai begitu hampa. _His life is not worth living_. _It's never been._

"Sungguh Ironis, mengingat wanita itu adalah istri musuhmu."

"Gaara, Aku mohon kau membantuku menemukan Ino. Uchiha dan para polisi telah bergerak tapi itu saja tidak cukup dan aku tak punya kekuatan di dunia hitam jepang."

"Kau tahu, Aku tak pernah membantu orang. Tapi aku berbisnis."

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku agar kau mau mengerakkan orang-orangmu mencari informasi untukku."

"Kau bisa membayarku."

"Berapa yang kau mau?

"Dua juta dollar."

"Serius? Hanya untuk sepenggal informasi?"

"Kau membutuhkannya atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa membayar sekarang. Mentransfer uang sebanyak itu hanya akan membuat pegawai pajak mencurigaiku."

"Aku tak peduli, Aku hanya akan memberikan informasi bila uangnya sudah di tanganku dan lebih baik secepatnya sebelum mereka memindahkan wanita itu."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Sai menghubungi Lin di Hongkong, memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengirimkan uang pada Gaara. "Aku butuh nomor rekeningmu." Pinta Sai.

Gaara memberikannya. Tak lama kemudian Sai mengirimkan pesan.

"Sudah aku kirim, jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu informasi ini?, Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Sederhana, Menculik orang juga pekerjaan Yakuza. Mafia cina yang mengejarmu meminta kelompokku untuk menculik wanita itu. Jadi aku menculiknya. _It's pure business._ Aku bahkan tak tahu hubungan wanita itu denganmu. Jadi _don't take it personally._ "

Sai tampak marah, Ia menatap Gaara tak percaya. Ia menarik kerah baju pria berambut merah itu. "Kau, Ke mana kau bawa Ino?."

"Aku sudah menyerahkan wanita itu ke tangan mereka. Aku rasa mereka ada di pelabuhan Yokohama dan akan pergi besok."

"Beritahu aku siapa yang menyewa jasamu?"

"Orang dari Guangzhou."

Gaara buka mulut dengan mudahnya, ia memilih untuk tidak merahasiakan identitas kliennya. Lagi pula masalah Sai dengan orang-orang cina itu tak ada hubungan dengannya atau mempengaruhi bisnisnya. Dia sudah membuat cukup banyak uang dari mereka.

"Dengar bila terjadi sesuatu pada Ino, Aku akan menghancurkanmu dan kelompokmu." Tatapan Sai begitu tajam.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku Sai. Berkat informasi yang aku berikan, kau jadi punya peluang untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu dan kepalamu. Mereka tak akan menduga kau tahu soal ini."

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau ini bukan jebakan yang kau pasang?"

"Terserah padamu, Itu risiko yang kau tanggung dan aku Sabaku Gaara tak punya masalah pribadi denganmu. Menjebak dan membunuhmu tak ada untungnya bagiku. Lebih baik kau segera mengatur strategi sebelum mereka meninggalkan Jepang."

Sai melepaskan Gaara dan berbalik pergi. Ia harus menelepon Sasuke. Mereka harus bergerak sekarang. Ia tak menduga kakak Jian mengkhianatinya.

.

.

Sai duduk di dalam mobil sewaannya. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kediaman Shimura. Dia lagi-lagi tak mampu menjual rumah itu dan membiarkannya kosong. Padahal ketika Ino meninggalkannya ia telah bersumpah untuk menyingkirkan rumah ini tapi ia tak bisa. Gerbang rumah itu digembok dan Sai memutuskan untuk memanjat pagar. Ia membutuhkan logistik. Senjata dan amunisinya tersimpan di ruang bawah tanah. Ia tak bisa menjalankan misi ini sendirian. Ia membutuhkan bantuan Sasuke.

Sai berjalan melintasi taman yang kondisinya rusak parah, ditumbuhi semak belukar dan ilalang. Ino selalu merawat kebun itu ketika mereka tinggal di sana. Ia menyusuri koridor berdebu. Baru setahun ditinggalkan rumah ini sudah tampak mati dan kosong seperti halnya pemiliknya. Ia membuka lantai dan menemukan pintu baja yang membawanya ke ruangan bawah tanah tempat ia dulu menyekap Ino.

Bau lembab dan apek menyambut Sai. Pria itu menggunakan ponselnya untuk membuat penerangan. Dengan hati-hati ia menuruni tangga yang curam. Ia menyimpan semua senjata yang ia punya di dalam peti ketika lari dari Jepang dan membawa Ino. Sai melangkah ke sudut ruangan dan menemukan peti itu. Ia hanya berharap senjata-senjata itu masih berfungsi setelah bertahun-tahun terabaikan.

Sai memilih senapan laras panjang, sebuah _handgun glock 17_ yang dengan mudah ia sembunyikan di balik jasnya dan _tactical knife_ untuk berjaga-jaga bila ia kehilangan senjatanya. Setelah membawa semuanya ke atas dan memastikan senjata itu masih bekerja. Ia menghubungi Sasuke.

"Uchiha, Aku mendapatkan Info Ino dan penculiknya berada di pelabuhan Yokohama. Sepertinya mereka akan membawa Ino ke Hongkong via jalur laut. Bisakah kau menyelidiki kapal mana yang akan berangkat ke Hongkong besok?"

"Aku akan mengerahkan anak buahku untuk menyisir pelabuhan."

"lakukan dengan diam-diam. Kita harus menyergap mereka tanpa ketahuan."

" Baik, Sai temui aku di jalan masuk pelabuhan besok pagi."

"Baiklah."

Di kantor polisi Sasuke memberi _briefing_ pada Sakura dan Naruto dalam misi menyelamatkan Ino.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke. Mau menyusup dalam kapal sendirian?" Naruto tak yakin mau membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Terakhir kali ia membiarkan pria itu menjalankan tugas sendirian ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

"Aku tak sendirian, Sai akan membantuku dan team kalian akan mem-back up misi dengan berjaga di radius satu kilo meter."

"Sasuke, berdasarkan penyidikan hanya ada dua kapal yang berlayar ke Hongkong besok. Satu kapal Ikan bersandar di dermaga tujuh dan kapal Kargo di dermaga satu." Sakura menginformasikan.

"Beruntung sekali kita hanya perlu memeriksa dua kapal. Berapa jarak dari dermaga satu ke tujuh?"

"Kurang lebih enam kilometer." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, Aku minta kau membuat tim untuk memeriksa kapal Ikan di dermaga tujuh. Aku dan Sai akan memeriksa kapal di dermaga satu. Apa kau juga punya data mengenai jumlah anak buah kapal mereka?"

"Iya, dua puluh orang ABK kapal kargo dan hanya dua belas di kapal penangkap ikan. Mereka semua berpaspor Tiongkok."

"Kerja bagus Sakura, Kalau begitu siagakan orang untuk mengamati kegiatan di pelabuhan sekarang."

"Siap. Komandan." Sakura pun pergi mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sekarang hanya Naruto dan Sasuke berdua di ruang kantor itu. Sang polisi berambut pirang masih mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke tak terlibat sendirian.

"Sasuke, Apa kau mempercayai pria bernama Sai ini untuk meng- _cover_ dirimu. Bukankah dia musuh. Orang yang menculik Ino dan mengurungnya serta nyaris membunuhmu dan kau memilih hanya pergi berdua dengan pria itu?"

Sasuke membereskan dokumen-dokumennya, dan menoleh untuk menatap kawan dan rekannya. Kekhawatiran Naruto memang ada benarnya. Sai dan dia mungkin punya tujuan yang sama tapi mereka bukan rekan. Apa mereka akan bisa saling melindungi untuk menyelamatkan Ino.

"Aku tak tahu soal itu, tapi Sai sama putus asanya untuk menyelamatkan Ino seperti diriku. Lagi pula. Bukankah kau akan ada di sana bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku mengandalkanmu Naruto."

.

.

Sai memilih untuk tidak tidur, semalaman ia bersiaga di dermaga satu. Mengamati sebuah kapal kargo yang bersandar di sana. Dari kejauhan dia melihat lampu di geladak dan anjungan kapal menyala. Sepertinya ada beberapa orang di sana. Apa Ino sudah berada di atas kapal itu?, Ia tak punya perlengkapan untuk pengintaian. Seperti ia harus menunggu Sasuke.

Sepanjang malam itu Sai menelaah kehidupannya dan langkah apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah membebaskan Ino. Sepertinya ia memang harus lenyap untuk bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan wanita itu. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya mati dalam misi ini asal Ino selamat. Mata pria itu terbuka sepanjang malam. Ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan nasib Ino.

Dia bertemu Sasuke ketika fajar menjelang. Pria itu tampak sama kusutnya dengan dirinya. Mereka duduk di mobil jeep hitam Sasuke sambil meminum segelas kopi panas. Sasuke mengamati kegiatan di atas kapal itu dengan teropong.

"Apa kau yakin informasi yang kau terima benar?"

"Aku harap begitu, Aku mendapatkan info dari pria yang terlibat dalam penculikan ini."

"Sai, Apa kau yakin ini bukan jebakan?" Sasuke menatap musuhnya yang mendadak jadi rekannya hari ini.

"Mereka menginginkanku. Bila aku muncul mungkin mereka akan melepaskan Ino. Bila pun tidak. Kau harus menangkap dan menginterogasi mereka. Aku akan masuk duluan untuk membuka jalan."

"Serius?, Kau bisa mati."

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku Uchiha."

Mereka berdua masih terus mengamati kapal itu. Menjelang pukul sembilan sebuah mobil boks terparkir di dekat kapal itu. Dua orang pria turun dan membuka pintu belakang. Mereka tampak menyeret seorang wanita. Sasuke tetap mengamati dengan teropong nya. Mereka berdua tersembunyi di antara tumpukan-tumpukan kontainer dan peti-peti kargo.

Sasuke dan Sai telungkup di atas sebuah kontainer tua.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pria itu pada sang polisi.

"Kau benar mobil boks itu membawa Ino dan Mereka baru saja menyeret Ino ke atas kapal."

"Apa yang kita lakukan?. Sebentar lagi mereka mengangkat jangkar, Kita harus menyelinap"

"Setuju. Kita tunggu sampai semua anak buah kapal naik. Menurut Info ada sekitar dua puluh orang dalam kapal itu."

Melihat dermaga sudah sepi. Sasuke dan Sai berlari menuju kapal. Mereka memanjat jangkar untuk naik ke atas geladak. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang mereka segera bersembunyi di antara peti-peti kemas yang berada di sana.

"Di mana kira-kira Ino di sekap?"

"Aku rasa kita harus mencoba mencarinya di anjungan kapal"

Ino terduduk di lantai ruang kemudi. Tangan, kaki dan mulutnya terikat. Sang kapten kapal sepenuhnya mengabaikannya. Dia menyalakan mesin dan mengangkat jangkar. Kapal bergerak meninggalkan dermaga. Wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa. Kemudian dia mendengarkan suara tembakan saling menyahut. Harapannya meninggi. Sasuke pasti menyelamatkannya.

"Penyusup," Seorang awak kapal, berteriak dalam bahasa mandarin.

Sai langsung mengokang senjata semi otomatisnya dan menembak pria itu. Mereka berdua berlari di antara muatan kargo. Menghindari kejaran dan berondongan peluru awak lainnya. Sai naik ke atas peti dan tiarap. Ia telah menyimpan glock 17-nya. Menggantinya dengan Ak 101- _Kalashnikov_ yang memuntahkan peluru dengan brutal pada sekelompok orang yang mengejar mereka.

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan kemampuan membunuh Sai. Pria itu amat sangat berbahaya dan terlatih dengan senjata. Yang paling menakutkan ia tak tampak ragu menghabisi nyawa orang. Mungkin dia waktu itu beruntung. Masih hidup dan selamat dari tembakannya.

"Sasuke, kau pergi ke anjungan. Aku akan membereskan mereka."

"Baiklah." Sasuke berlari menghindari desingan peluru. Sementara Sai menyingkirkan mereka. Sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai anjungan kapal. Ketika ia hendak berbelok menaiki tangga. Seorang awak kapal menembaknya.

Sasuke berhenti di sudut. Ia menembakkan pistolnya ke arah asal peluru yang nyaris mengenainya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat. Tak mendengar tembakan balasan pria berambut raven itu mengintip dan melihat seorang awak terkapar. Jalan menuju anjungan terlihat aman. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sai keteteran. Ia dikejar tiga orang. Dengan gesit ia berlindung dari peluru di balik peti kemas. Ia memanjat peti itu tanpa suara. Lawannya tak menyangka Sai tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dan menembaki mereka. Begitu semua mati. Sai menyusul Sasuke.

Jalan satu-satunya menuju anjungan kapal di penuhi musuh. Sisa awak kapal berjaga di atas dan menembaki Sasuke. Sai melihatnya, Tapi posisi mereka tak diuntungkan.

"Sai, mereka semua atas apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita bersembunyi saja. Tunggu mereka turun lalu habisi satu persatu."

Benar dugaan Sai, setelah sepuluh menit tembakan membabi buta. Tiba-tiba saja senyap. Sai memilih bersembunyi di bawah tangga. Begitu salah seorang awak menuruni tangga. Ia langsung menarik kakinya. Membuatnya jatuh dan menusuk leher orang itu tanpa suara. Sai layaknya sebuah mesin pembunuh. Dia bergerak dengan efektif dan efisien.

Kapal masih berlayar menuju samudra lepas. Tak ada tanda-tanda mereka berganti haluan. Sai dan Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu sisa awak kapal untuk turun ke bawah sebelum menghabisi mereka. Mencoba naik ke anjungan hanya akan membuat mereka diberondong peluru tanpa perlindungan.

"Sasuke berapa awak kapal yang tersisa?"

"Aku hanya menembak dua, kau yang membunuh sisanya. Aku bertanya-tanya di mana kau belajar menggunakan senjata. Kau beraksi layaknya veteran perang."

"Entahlah, _it's always feel natural for me to kills._ "

"Kau mematikan, aku beruntung masih hidup."

"Waktu itu aku benar-benar yakin. Kau sudah mati Sasuke, tembakanku jarang meleset."

Sasuke hanya tertawa, "Lain kali pastikan lawanmu menjadi mayat sebelum pergi."

Mereka berdua berjongkok, bersembunyi di buritan. Pistol terkokang siaga di tangan. Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sasuke hendak keluar memeriksa keadaan tapi Sai menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja"

"Mengapa hanya kau saja yang beraksi. Kemampuanku tak kalah darimu."

"Bukan itu, Aku ingin kau tetap hidup dan menyelamatkan Ino. _I've got nothing to lose anymore._ "

Sai keluar dari persembunyian di sambut desingan peluru. Tapi pria itu berhasil menghindar dengan berlari dan bersembunyi di antara benda dan dinding. Ia tak membiarkan dirinya berada di posisi terbuka. Melihat empat awak kapal sibuk mengejar Sai dan tangga menuju anjungan aman. Sasuke naik ke atas. Ia mengintip ke ruang kemudi. Hanya ada kapten kapal dan Ino terikat di lantai.

Pria itu mendobrak pintu dan menodongkan pistol pada sang kapten. "Putar haluan kapal, Kembali ke dermaga."

Kapten kapal itu tak melawan. Ia menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Melihat sang kapten sepertinya tak akan menyerang. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Ino. Ia membuka sumpalan mulut wanita itu. Ino pasti menderita.

"Maafkan aku, Baru bisa datang menyelamatkanmu sekarang."

Ia menatap wajah Ino yang pucat dan memar. Matanya cekung dan menghitam. Pipinya begitu tirus. Baru lewat empat hari Ino sudah tampak seperti itu. Pasti dia begitu menderita.

"Sasuke, Aku lega kau menyelamatkanku. Mereka berencana untuk membunuh Sai. Aku harus memberitahunya."

Sasuke meletakkan pistolnya di lantai untuk membuka ikatan di kaki dan tangan Ino. Ia membelakangi sang kapten yang ternyata menyimpan senjata.

Sai tertembak di lengan kirinya. Tapi ia mampu menghabisi sisa awak kapal. Ia segera pergi menyusul Sasuke ke anjungan tanpa memikirkan darah yang mengalir dari lengannya. Begitu ia sampai ke ruang kemudi. Sai melihat sang kapten menarik pelatuk pistolnya, Sasuke tak menyadari karena ia membelakangi pria itu.

Tanpa berpikir Sai berlari melemparkan dirinya ke depan sang kapten. Suara letusan membuat Sasuke kaget dan dengan refleks meraih pistolnya. Tubuh Sai berdebam jatuh dengan keras di lantai dan Sasuke pun menembak mati sang kapten kapal yang masih tampak terkejut karena interupsi pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Sai...!" Ino berteriak menghambur ke arah pria yang berlumuran darah itu. Matanya tak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Sai berlumuran darah tapi ia tersenyum. Wanita berambut pirang itu berlutut di sisinya.

"Ino, Kau selamat. Aku senang...Maafkan aku. Sekarang aku akan mengembalikan semua padamu. Berbahagialah dengan Sasuke."

Ino meraih tangan kanan pria itu dan menggenggamnya. Mengapa baru sekarang ia menyadari. Kepedihan hatinya dan kerinduan tak terperi saat ia memikirkan Sai. Ia merasa sangat hancur. Keraguan tentang perasaannya sendiri menguap dan sekarang ia yakin atas perasaannya. Meski diawali oleh keterpaksaan, kekerasan dan manipulasi pada akhirnya Ino mengakui ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sai.

Melihat kondisi Sai, Sasuke langsung menghubungi Sakura lewat alat komunikasinya. "Sakura, Tolong kirimkan helikopter dan tim medis segera. Kami tak bisa menunggu lama."

Melihat Sai dan Ino, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin Ino sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Mata aqua-marinenya di banjiri air mata. Sasuke ikut berjongkok di sebelah Ino.

"Uchiha, Bahagiakan anak dan Istrimu. Aku kembalikan mereka padamu." Pria itu mencoba untuk tersenyum di sela-sela kesakitannya.

"Sai...Aku mencintaimu...tolong jangan mati sekarang... aku mohon padamu.. jangan mati sekarang."

"Ter..i..ma kas..." Sai tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

Tangisan Ino begitu menyayat hati. Sasuke hanya bisa memegang bahu wanita itu yang terguncang-guncang akibat menangis.

Lima menit berselang suara helikopter terdengar. Sasuke merasa lega. Mungkin masih sempat. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin Sai mati.

.

.

 _ **Satu bulan kemudian.**_

"Sai maafkan aku, tapi perintah penangkapan dan ekstradisimu telah sampai di kepolisian." Sasuke berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang perawatan rumah sakit.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menatap keluar jendela rumah sakit.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat pasti terjadi. Aku tak bisa terus menerus lari dari jeratan hukum"

"Seseorang telah mengirimkan bukti-bukti kejahatanmu pada pihak berwenang di Hongkong."

"Aku rasa aku tahu Siapa pelakunya. Aku dikhianati orang dalam organisasiku sendiri."

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Ino dan Inojin?"

"Kebenaran, Inojin harus tahu aku seorang penjahat yang akan mendekam di penjara." Tekad pria itu sudah bulat. Lagi pula ia tak bisa lari ke mana-mana.

"Tapi Ino mencintaimu?"

"Aku bahagia masih hidup untuk mendengarkan pernyataan cinta dari Ino, tapi kau tahu aku tak pantas untuknya. Aku akan mendekam di penjara. Jadi kau satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga mereka."

Sehari sebelum Sai dipulangkan ke Hongkong. Ino dan Inojin menjenguk Sai. Pria itu tampak tenang. Meski kesedihan memayungi mereka

Inojin memeluk Sai dengan erat, "Papa, benar papa akan di penjara?"

"Benar Inojin, Aku ini penjahat. aku hanya baik padamu karena itu aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan tindakanku. Ingat Inojin pria sejati tak lari dari tanggung jawab. Kau jagalah mamamu dan sayangi ayahmu seperti kau menyayangiku."

"Aku mengerti papa. Aku sudah besar dan tak akan menangis lagi. Aku juga akan menjaga mama." Kata anak itu mencoba terdengar dewasa.

Ino menatap pria itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia masih tak rela kehilangan Sai ketika ia baru menyadari perasaannya. Ia menatap mata pria itu dan merangkulnya.

"Sai, Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Air matanya berlinang. Kesedihan ini begitu menusuk hatinya. Ia tak ingin dan tak bisa melepaskan Sai.

"Jangan menungguku. Lanjutkan hidupmu dengan bahagia. Itu permintaanku padamu dan jagalah rumah keluarga Shimura. Rumah itu telah menjadi milik Inojin."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau tak akan kembali."

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin saja aku tak kembali. Aku mencintaimu Ino."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya."

"Aku bahagia pada akhirnya kau membalas perasaanku."

Seorang petugas mengetuk pintu. "Nona Yamanaka waktu kunjungan anda sudah habis"

"Tunggu sebentar" Teriak Ino pada sang petugas.

"Selamat tinggal Ino." Sai memeluk wanita itu dan menciumnya.

Air mata Ino meleleh. Ciuman perpisahan ini terasa manis dan pahit. "Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan bila kau kembali kami selalu akan menjadi keluargamu. Kau tak sendirian lagi Sai. Tak akan pernah."

"Papa!" Inojin terisak memeluk kaki Sai.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Ino dengan berat hati melangkah keluar menyeret Inojin yang menolak pergi meninggalkan papanya.

Begitu pintu ruangan itu di tutup kembali Sai terduduk di kursi. Ia menangis. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ino, Inojin...aku akan selalu mengingat kalian" Bisiknya lirih di tengah-tengah ruangan kosong yang sunyi.

.

.

 **...Tamat...**

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya satu fic selesai sudah. Maaf pada fans sasuino karena pada akhirnya saya mengakhirinya dengan saiino. Saya menangis ketika menulis endingnya. Membayangkan duka yang harus di tanggung setiap orang dan penderitaan Sai. Tapi saya lega juga satu cerita tamat. Saya berharap fic ini bisa menguras emosi bila masih ada typo atau kata yang hilang. entah kenapa setiap upload hasilnya gak sama dengan ketikan yang di .

Terima kasih dukungan selama ini. Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya.

 **Geanna**.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : Saya memutuskan untuk memperjelas akhir dari kisah ini.. saya harap pembaca merasa puas.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dua tahun kemudian,_

Yamanaka Ino sibuk memotong bunga-bunga segar untuk dipajang di tokonya. Setelah bergulat setahun tanpa melakukan apa pun, Dia memutuskan menjalani hidupnya dengan melakukan apa yang ia suka. Merangkai bunga dan merawat tanaman. Selesai menata kuncup mawarnya Ino meraih sebuah amplop yang dikirimkan dari Hongkong. Ia tersenyum membaca surat yang ditulis dengan indah oleh Sai. Mungkin mereka tidak bersama tapi mereka tetap berkomunikasi. Ino memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya untuk pria itu.

Sai akan menjalani hukuman dua puluh tahun penjara atas kejahatan pembunuhan, penyeludupan narkoba dan pencucian uang. Sebenarnya hukuman itu ringan karena jaksa penuntut umum menginginkan Sai di hukum mati, tapi mengingat semua orang yang dibunuh Sai adalah penjahat incaran polisi mereka memutuskan untuk me- _review_ kembali tuntutan Jaksa.

Satu-satunya cara mereka berkomunikasi hannyalah sepucuk surat yang Sai kirimkan sebulan sekali. Setiap saat pria itu meminta Ino untuk melanjutkan kehidupan tanpa dirinya. Meminta Ino untuk menemukan cinta baru atau sekedar bertanya bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya berharap Ino bahagia. Ino membalas surat-surat pria untuk tidak khawatir karena dia telah bahagia dengan hidupnya dan apa yang dia punya. Cinta dari Inojin, keluarganya, dan para sahabat lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi hatinya. Dia juga memberitahu Sai ia tak menutup diri untuk jatuh cinta lagi, tapi sepanjang cinta baru itu belum datang. Ia membiarkan kenangan tentang Sai memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

Suara pintu toko berderit membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari surat di tangannya. Sasuke berdiri di depan meja konter dengan senyum ceria.

"Kau terlihat senang Sasuke, Ada apa?"

"Aku membutuhkan bunga untuk seseorang."

Alis pirang Ino terangkat, "Wanita?"

"Cemburu?" tanya Sasuke mengolok-olok. "Aku tak bisa menanti dirimu berubah pikiran selamanya."

"Aku senang sebenarnya, lebih baik begini. Kita berdua menjadi teman yang baik. Aku berterima kasih kau ikut menjaga dan mendidik Inojin."

"Sudah sewajarnya. Aku kan ayahnya. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuatmu tersenyum begitu lebar?"

"Surat dari Sai." Jawab Ino pendek.

"Kau masih menunggunya?"

"Aku tidak menunggunya, Apa kau tak tahu, Wanita tak butuh pria untuk bahagia. Aku baik-baik saja dengan situasi ini"

"Apa kau tak merindukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku rindu, Inojin juga tapi mau bagaimana. Surat-surat ini sudah cukup bagiku. Kau mau bunga seperti apa?"

"Sesuatu berwarna pink"

Mata Ino menyipit. "Kau berkencan dengan si jidat?"

"Yep, kau tahu selama ini aku tak menyadari Sakura selalu di sana. Meski aku bersikap buruk padanya ia tidak pergi atau berusaha menjauh."

"Cinta itu bisa berawal dari banyak hal dan berakhir karena banyak hal. Aku harap kau tidak lagi sakit hati karena aku tak bisa kembali padamu."

"Tidak, Aku tak sakit hati. Waktu membuat manusia berubah dan di suatu titik dalam hidup kita aku menyadari kau dan aku tak lagi berjalan dengan ritme yang sama. Hidup adalah sebuah perjalanan. Kita bertemu dan melangkah bersama kemudian berpisah melanjutkan perjalanan kita masing-masing."

"Benar tak ada yang abadi, karena itu perasaanku pada Sai juga mungkin bisa tergerus waktu. Tapi aku memilih untuk menikmati hidup di saat ini dan merangkul perasaanku hingga suatu hari nanti perasaan ini memudar dan menjadi kenangan."

"Seperti halnya pernikahan kita, Sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan. Tapi aku lega kita cukup bijak untuk bisa menjadi teman."

"Demi Inojin, Kita harus akur-akur saja wahai mantan suami. Ini bungamu. Semoga Sakura menyukainya." Ino menyerahkan rangkaian bunga mawar pink dan Azalea. "Semoga kau berbahagia Sasuke. Kita semua pantas mendapatkannya."

"Terima kasih mantan istriku, Beritahu Inojin aku akan mengajaknya _hiking_ hari minggu."

"Oke, Anak itu pasti senang."

.

.

Malam itu Ino menonton acara berita ia tak sungguh-sungguh mendengar apa yang diberitakan. Ia hanya menyalakan televisi untuk menyingkirkan kesunyian yang sering membuatnya tak nyaman, Begitu mendengar pembaca berita menyebut berita dari Hongkong. Wanita berambut pirang itu langsung serius menyimak

' _Telah terjadi kerusuhan besar di penjara timur Hongkong. Sebagian besar gedung terbakar akibat ulah Narapidana yang marah dan mencoba kabur. Dalam kerusuhan ini beberapa opsir dan tawanan tewas. Salah satunya adalah Sai luo Ren. Mantan Boss tirad Hongkong yang menjalani hukuman dua puluh tahun penjara di blok A-2, Pria itu diduga tewas setelah ditikam oleh narapidana lainnya.'_

Ino terpaku, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan dadanya terasa begitu nyeri. ' _Tak mungkin, Sai tak mungkin mati'_ Ino ingin membuat penyangkalan. Tapi berita itu pasti benar adanya.

Apakah masih mungkin dia merasa menderita. Seharusnya semua yang dia alami membuat dia kebal. Tapi tidak. Mengetahui Sai telah meninggalkan dunia membuat hatinya terasa kosong. Dia terlalu terkejut untuk menangis.

"Ting...tong...ting..tong."

Bel pintu rumah itu berdering. Ino tak ingin membuka pintu. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Tapi bel itu tak berhenti berbunyi. Ino yang kini bersikap waspada mengambil senjatanya. Ia tak mau jadi korban kejahatan lagi. Wanita itu mengintip dari lubang pintu. Ia tak bisa melihat apa pun selain warna hitam. Ia mengokang senjatanya dan membuka pintu dengan cepat.

"Angkat tangan" Teriak wanita berambut pirang itu. Ia menatap sosok yang mengenakan _trench_ _coat_ berwarna hitam seperti melihat hantu. Pistol yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai. Tangan dan bibirnya bergetar. Bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Sai berdiri menjulang di hadapan Ino, pria itu tampak lebih kurus. Sinar lembut rembulan memberi bias kebiruan di kulitnya yang pucat. Dia tampak _etheral_.

"Sai, Apa benar ini dirimu?, Bukan hantu atau halusinasiku saja." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya memastikan sosok yang berdiri di depannya bukanlah ilusi semata.

Sai menatap Ino yang tak banyak berubah dari dua tahun yang lalu dengan penuh rindu. Ia tak sanggup menjalani hari-harinya dipenjara meski ia berusaha pasrah. Hatinya menjerit ingin berkumpul bersama mereka lagi karena itu ia merencanakan semua ini. Melarikan diri dan membunuh Sai luo Ren.

Melihat tangan gemetar yang terulur Sai menarik Ino dalam pelukannya, "Aku pulang Ino." Ucap pria itu setengah berbisik.

Kebahagiaan menjalari tubuh wanita itu merasakan hangat pelukan pria yang Ino pikir tak akan pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Segalanya menjadi mungkin dengan uang dan mental korup para pengawas penjara. Aku sekarang di sini sebagai Sai Shimura. Tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita lagi."

"Benarkah?" Ia menatap Sai penuh harap. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Ino, Bila kau masih berkenan. Maukan kau menikah denganku?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan bertanya tentang itu setelah semua yang terjadi."

"Penting bagiku untuk membuatmu jadi keluargaku."

"Tentu saja aku mau, Perasaanku masih sama seperti saat kau nyaris mati di pangkuanku."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ino." Sai membelai rambut pirang platina wanita itu, Dia adalah segalanya. Satu satunya cahaya dalam kehidupannya yang gelap. Seberkas kehangatan di hatinya yang beku dan Sai merasa sangat bahagia mereka bisa berkumpul kembali.

Terdengar langkah laki dari dalam rumah. "Mama, Aku mencarimu," Inojin mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Begitu ia benar-benar membuka mata. Ia langsung berlari ke arah pria yang berdiri di pintu bersama Ibunya.

"Papa..." Inojin melompat dan memeluk Sai.

"Aku pulang Inojin, Kali ini aku akan selalu bersama kalian." Ia tersenyum hangat.

Akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul bersama dan benar-benar menjadi keluarga.

 _This what he was missing all his life. A family._


End file.
